Inverse Property
by Mike256bit
Summary: [complete] The bounds of boy and girl have certainly been vague for Saotome Ranma. However, will an extension to the Jusenkyou Curse indefinitely lay Ranma on one side of the gender fence?
1. Dalton meant it when he said this

The bounds of boy and girl have certainly become vague for Saotome Ranma. However, like all things, these changes and oddities must eventually bow down to physics.

Inverse Property

Mike256bit Ranma ½ based fanfiction.

The disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or its characters.

The notes: Just a little experiment in physics. Or is it?! IS IT?! Enjoy, enjoy!

The warning: Slightly limish content.

Title 17: no copying / distributing for profit or alterations. MiSTs are _always_ welcome.

The story!

--

Inverse Property

Chapter One

"Dalton meant it when he said this"

Once taking the time to shine down upon the streets of Nerima, the sun ducked behind a low covering of clouds, blanketing the city in a soft, cool and comforting shadow. Fairly empty as the crisp Spring day neared the mid-afternoon, the sidewalks were burdened with only a few older residents, the unemployed, the late-lunchers and just a few bike riders, dotting all over the town. A gust of wind swept by, picking up season-dead leaves from a fall long since past. It had been a nice autumn and consequently, a nice winter. The snow had fallen by the tons, blanketing Nerima for many days in a glorious whitescape. Christmas had marked just another time spent between families, New Years Day preparing another set of trials for a few certain individuals to face. Akane, at least, liked the present Ranma had given her. In that subtle breeze, four or five leaves swirled high above the city-line to mingle with a flock of birds that was plummeting to the street like a gang of dive-bombers. They swooped back up together, headed off to the coastline. The leaves dropped back down when the breeze halted, the miasma above puttering away as the winds took to higher, the sun peeking back out from behind the white billows. Under this clearing deep blue sky, a lone leaf separated from its companions and whirled down to land in a street-adjacent waterway. Skimming across the surface with enough momentum to slide out from the shadow of a nearby bridge, it finally slowed to a stop as another bike rolled by. It skipped over a bubble of air, then over a few more as a stream followed in quick succession. The leaf was shoved aside, as though to make for the grand and excellent entrance of a flurry of red hair.

Saotome Ranma surfaced, gasping and wheezing for breath after she coughed up a few leaves and a gallon of water. A few sticks followed, too. When she was sure that she hadn't in fact drowned, she heaved a heavy sigh and picked at her waterlogged ear. With a sour look she slowly maneuvered to the slope, dragged down by the water-retaining properties of her Chinese attire. Ranma stuck out her tongue at how baggy her pants had suddenly become, fearing they'd fall right off her. Finally making it up and over the fence, she bitterly wrung out her attire in a grave and dour manner, looking around to make sure no one saw. Finding no other recourse, she opted to shake herself dry -- grimacing painfully, however, as unwanted strain was put on her unbound breasts.

"Damnit, Akane," she muttered, slowly trailing her tired feet as she made her way back to the Tendo Dojo. "I should start carrying around emergency bras."

--

"Welcome home!" Kasumi greeted brightly as Ranma irritably slid the door to the side, stepping up into the house while mumbling a silent death. She barely managed to murmur a 'hello' to the kitchen-goddess when the older sister stepped out to see what had arrived. Regardless, Kasumi offered a sympathetic smile, lightly touching Ranma on her damp shoulder to halt her.

"Shoes."

Ranma sighed, stepped back and slid off her slippers with a disgruntled slosh. She stepped back up into the house as Kasumi nodded, patting Ranma on her head. "Sorry -- tough day."

"I understand, Ranma-kun. Akane-chan got you again, ne?"

Ranma sighed with a labored nod, considering that all the water her clothing had taken on could flood a small country. Wiping her hand on her apron after getting some rather slimy liquid on her, the Tendo looked down as Saotome spoke up. "She went on a total spree, today," she muttered rather sadly, an agitated slope in her brow.

"Well," the taller housemate replied softly, "don't go anywhere. Dinner will be ready in just a bit." Ranma shrugged away, making for the stairs.

"Not today; sorry Kasumi, but I'm beat. I need some sleep – mind putting a snack in the dojo around seven, though? I think I might go for some trainin'."

"Oh," the Tendo girl said with a hint of disappointment. With a gentle grin, she continued, "but sure, I'll save you some and have it ready if you change your mind." She gave an even sweeter smile before scurrying back off to the kitchen. Ranma managed a grin too, however tired and worn it may have been and began to open her shirt as she ascended to the second floor.

"Yeah, sure," she waved her hand back over her shoulder, suddenly clutching her top wares tight as she cast an almost evil glare to the tops of the stairs. Akane stood there, almost triumphantly, a rather displeased scowl on her own face. "Move it," Ranma growled, recommencing her climb, letting her hand drop back down to her side.

"Why should I?" she said with a seemingly ready-to-fight attitude. "It's my house more than it is yours."

"So," the redhead replied plainly, once again undoing to ties to her shirt, "I'm nothing but a lecherous freeloader, like always, right?"

"You've got it."

It didn't faze Ranma as she continued her slow, tolled climb. She moved as though maneuvering through a dense fog, taking careful steps while not once taking her gaze from the bane at the top of her mount. Not stopping once, she merely shoved Akane roughly from her path and went on her way to her room, nary a glance wasted in looking back to sneer at the youngest Tendo and her unfortunate fiancée. The door shut with a hampered click as behind it, Ranma immediately lost the topcoat and fell right to her futon, grumbles of irritation fading as she was taken into a sleep of slightly more troublesome dreams.

Outside, Akane watched in almost pure amazement at the lack of spirit Ranma had shown her. Scratching her head, she reasoned that maybe today she was being a little rough, but not so much that it really deviated from the normal routine. She huffed and went downstairs with somewhat of a snort. "What did I do to her? I thought that maybe she wanted to go train in the dojo, or something." She shrugged. "Can't blame a girl for trying to help that idiot."

--

The day had indeed not been a very kind one to neither Ranma's boy nor girl forms. Akane would equally attest to having something of a bad day -- the problem was that Ranma didn't feel like focusing the negativity into something aggressive and thus became somewhat reclusive. Akane, taking a different approach, was just an unfortunate addition to Ranma's miserable mood.

Why was Ranma so miserable these last few months? It was mainly the throes of the average martial-artist, fiancé and teenage boy: girls, be they also martial artists, fiancées or even teenaged girls. Or, worse, all three. And it was nothing new, which was exactly the problem. It was developing into something familiar and almost wanted. What hurt was the fact that he couldn't deny -- as his mind matured ever so slightly -- that something was making his heart drop into his stomach at the contact of certain people. That, and said certain peoples had the tendency to foolishly not recognize his clandestine feelings.

Erroneous girls, do they not see the slings of a poor boy's heart?

Well, that and Ranma's stomach hurt. He should start eating breakfast again.

So, let us then examine the case of Saotome Ranma and Tendo Akane at the beginning of what others would have called a fantastic day. Pardoning the fact that he had woken up to the simultaneous affections of both her and his father, a wet and sore-headed Ran-chan had not had a good jump on the day. That roof had really hurt her little skull. Later on, as the Saotome and Tendo pair left for school, Ranma looked down to her companion with somewhat as a snort as she walked along the rail nearby. After a conveniently placed pot of hot water was then used, he shook his head and sighed.

He said, "Ever get the feeling that we're in a rut?"

"Where'd that pot come from?" He shrugged as she looked back to the area before her. "Bike."

"What? --" No more that two seconds before he had looked up to the warning had a flurry of purple and pink hair pass him by, a bike clipping him and sending him into the water below. The mass of hair sailed away as Ranma resurfaced with a gasp, clawing at her chest.

"Shampoo sorry pay back you later, promise promise!" was a distant cry as ramen-noodle-wheels-of-death sped away, a slightly smoked trail rising from the railing. Akane offered a satisfied grin as her groom -- or bride? -- to-be climbed out of the water, grumbling as she wrung out her clothes. Resuming her walk on safer ground, she glanced over to a small laugh.

"Yeah," Akane managed through a chuckle, "we're in a rut."

Ranma sighed, elbowing the Tendo girl lightly. "Man, then I sure wish you were more interesting -- RGH!" Her previous decree that the sidewalk was safer ground was smashed to bits as Akane's foot found its way to mashing hers into the ground. Akane stalked off, leaving Ranma to curse and hop around, as a few people looked her way.

"I meant it, too!!"

The soft bells of Furinkan High tolled as Ranma raced through the main door, a slight rise of steam coming from his soaked body. Passing a few other latecomers, he bolted up the stairs, slipping once or twice as he raced over the polished floors of the emptying hallways. Down one more hall, he nearly passed his classroom as the drone of his name circulated the room.

"Saotome Ranma?"

"I'm here!" he wheezed, moving to his seat after taking a breather at the door. He gasped as he navigated with the slight slop of waterlogged shoes, some snickering as he gave the appearance of having been in the onsen too long, others groaning in disgust at the fact that a few of their papers got nailed.

Taking his seat -- as well as a quick disinterest in the class -- he resolved to give an indignant glance towards Akane. She returned it with a questioning and innocent smile. "What? What took ya?"

"Shut up."

The rest of class passed pretty much without event and as would the rest of the day had not a period just before lunch taken an odd turn. It was General Physics, probably the one Ranma disliked the most; after all, how much else does a martial-artist need to know about physics? If you're bigger than someone, they will fall over when you hit them. There, First Law of Motion. Ranma knew what he had to know. He glanced back, seeing Akane pay her usual rapt attention.

_How disgusting, _his mind murmured. He gazed further still, watching her huff as she made an almost cute face at a mistake in her notes, going back to scribble a correction. He frowned, unable to look away, even as something tugged at the back of his mind. _Cute? There's no way I just put her and that word in context. That's, like, physically impossible._

Playing with semantics, are you?

"Saotome!" the professor roared, tearing Ranma's eyes back to the front of the class. He swallowed, ignoring for a brief moment that all eyes had, inversely, found their ways on him.

". . . H-hai?"

"Do you want to tell me, as I've asked for a fifth time, who developed the Atomic Theory?" Ranma winced; damn! If only he cared!

"Was he British?" The professor sighed, some in the class snickering, a noticeable groan coming from the back of the room. _Shut up, Akane. . ._

Taking his glasses off to wipe at them before placing them back on his head, the professor tapped on the board to call the rest of the class to order. "They may as well _all_ be British." Closing his eyes, Ranma searched for even the remotest of names as a few scientific ones began to surface. "I'm waiting."

Ranma hopped out of his seat. "Dolphin!"

The professor stared as no one in the class was able to restrain from dying in their seats. Amongst the uproar came the cry of "my poor, sweet Ran-chan's an idiot!!" He shrunk back into his seat as the snickering refused to die down, the professor up and leaving after reaching into his desk for a flask of scotch. That being done, the class then reverted to applause, the lesson done for the day and perhaps the rest of the year. He sneered almost at the joy they took in him making one little mistake.

"Big deal. Being mentally fast and being a store-box for trivial facts are two different things."

"Sounds like you're making excuses," Akane mumbled as she stepped up behind him, the rest of the class breaking up into little communes as the humor died down. "You wanted Dalton, you moron."

He gave her a sour look. "Lay off, Akane, I came close enough and I don't even study. Unlike you -- you practically live in those books and what are you going to get out of it?" She sighed, patting him on the shoulder.

"Alright, sorry, don't be a jerk about it. But it might behoove you to study more."

"But why?" Ranma genuinely asked. "I mean, if it's not what I'm going to do with my life, why bother taking the time to learn it? Honestly, where do Dolphin and the laws of Michigan came into play when you run a dojo?" Even Akane had to resist the urge to outright laugh at him. "Martial arts is all I want to do, don't you get it?" He sighed, placing his head in his crossed arms, looking forward as he rested his elbows on the desk. "Naturally, you don't."

"Hey!" she snapped defensively, swatting him in the back of the head. "I was going to say that was kind of insightful but forget it, now! All you do is slack off -- why even come to school, huh?"

"Why do you?" She frowned, taking a seat in a vacant chair.

"That's a dumb question: to get good grades. And at least my work is paying off."

He looked at her skeptically, cocking his brow. "And the dojo?"

"I. . . care about that, too. I'm still a martial artist just as much as you are."

He almost grinned, kicking her shin lightly with a slightly damp foot. "So where do you get off trying to tell me I'm wrong by wanting to pursue my own dreams?" She looked at him wide-eyed, sitting slightly sullenly as she looked down to the floor. She returned the light tap to his leg as though she was running on pure instinct.

"I guess I don't. . . Sorry."

He broke out into a laugh as a patter of footsteps came from his other side. "You actually apologized! I guess we're out of that rut."

She frowned deeply, retracting her feet back to her to then avoid all contact. "You're such a jerk, Ranma."

He too returned the frown, though with the remnants of a smirk, suddenly trapped in more negative thoughts. "Well, you're a prude." She gasped, standing immediately.

"Is that what you think?! Why don't you tell me everything else that I do wrong?!"

He growled, standing before her, towering a little more than he usually would for sake of sudden adrenaline burst. "Not like you wouldn't be unfamiliar with it, you do it to me everyday!"

"That's because you're always doing something wrong!"

"Well, you two seem to be getting along." They tore their icy gazes from each other to look at Ukyou, an almost amused grin on her face. "Something wrong, Ran-chan?" He snorted as the bell for lunch rang, not even giving another glance to Akane as he made for the door.

"Troubles in paradise," Akane mumbled as she waited, and followed after when she was sure that idiot was gone from her sight, _because that clown is still here._

It was just a few moments later at lunch when the real trouble kicked in. As most of the school's residents moved along to the stores, Ranma held his usual routine and stayed back behind the masses, figuring that anything they ever had to sell was hardly even worth the money spent. Walking back through the emptying hallway, he took a seat against the wall of a now abandoned one. Leaning back against the cool wall, he sighed as he considered, for another day, as to why Akane could be such a baby about these things. It was all in good fun, right? It's what friends do.

_Friends? Forget it, I don't want to be friends with that._

You don't sound very convinced.

_She's just. . . _He sighed once more. "After all, if she _doesn't _like me," he muttered, "then she can try not having anything to do with me."

"An awfully counterproductive answer to your question, eh Ranma-kun?" He whipped his head around to the sounds of footsteps and the carry of such a calm voice. "After all," she mocked, "when the problem concerns how much you two love each other, don't you think that isolating yourselves would just add more grief?"

"What?!" Ranma roared as he jumped to his feet. "What kind of crazy talk is _that?! _I don't luh. . . " he stumbled unwittingly, making a face, "love her! She, she's, agh. . ." He slapped his forehead, drawing his hand down his face. "I can't _stand_ her, she terrorizes _me_ for no reason."

"Oh?" Nabiki posed in a most disbelieving voice, "not exactly the most convincing case you've got. Has it ever occurred to you that Akane _does_ have reason to terrorize you?"

"H. . . how do you mean?" he asked suspiciously as he leaned back against the wall. Nabiki gave a cute little smirk and tucked her books back under her arm. She said nothing, simply standing there next to him with her eyes forward. Sighing, he dug around in his pocket and slapped a wad of yen into her suddenly awaiting hand. "Lay it on me, Tendo."

Inspecting the pile, she shrugged, pocketing it. "I'll get the rest from you later." Turning to him she stood like she were about to give a speech. "She wants the attention, Ranma." He blinked. "I mean, with two other rather _foolish_ engagements, how else is she supposed to get a scope on your feelings? I mean, all that aside, don't you want to run the dojo?"

That sounds familiar.

"Ye-yeah--"

"Then how can Shampoo or Ukyou even play factor, anymore?" He was silent, simply looking down to the ground.

"But, but I thought that she's always wanted me to leave her alone! I mean, she hates me, calls me perverted, good for nothing, -- she despises the ground I walk on!!"

"You push her away just as readily." She grinned, satisfied that she had drilled some resemblance of a point home. He looked back down momentarily, casting his gaze down in what seemed to be some state of pondering over her words before he pulled his fist up and punched the wall.

"No way!" he bellowed, causing Nabiki to merely blink. "I'm after the art, not some tomboy! It doesn't matter if I don't like her, anyway!" Nabiki would have said something, but instead skipped to the side as a streamed of water jetted by, splashing Ranma head on. She jumped and yelped, as though trying to control the temperature of a berserk shower as Akane, nearby, triumphantly dropped her bucket. Ranma shivered a sneezed, causing unwanted stress on even more unwanted parts of her body.

"What was that for?!" she shrieked, causing a few curious students to filter in as lunch came to a close. Her quickly rising anger mingled with the icy drips that came off her, small wisps of steam rising from her. Akane herself was practically aflame as she booted the bucket with expert aim, sending it firing at Ranma's head.

Akane roared, "Who said I liked you?!" Ranma smacked the bucket away upon it closing in within a mere few centimeters. She didn't care as it popped up and flew towards the ceiling, arching back down to clobber a student right on the head. It was his fault for standing there, anyhow. Nabiki stepped back and into the swarm as the rest of the cool liquid rose off Saotome's fiery body.

"It weren't me!" she screamed, "that's for damn sure!"

"Well -- well bite me!" Akane yelled back viciously. She knew it was somewhat of a mean thing to say and also not generally her style, but today Ranma was shaping up to be a total ass. Not that he was ever a nice guy, any day, but man! Today especially! The said redhead slowly stepped up, murder blazing in her eyes.

"Listen up, then. I don't need this and I _really_ don't need you," she grumbled, pushing past and through the rest of the crowd. Akane huffed, turning to speak but stormed off in the other direction.

"Lousy Akane," she mumbled, the group behind her sinking away as Ranma progressed down the hall. Of course, she knew the dangers of staying in her onna-form, especially around the school, but chances are that she was ready to clobber anyone willing to try anything funny. Kuno shouldn't be too far behind --

"Pig-tailed girl!!"

_Bingo. . ._

"Pig-tailed girl, I saw your distress! Blue Thunder will assuage all the aches of your heart!" Turning, Saotome merely held out her fist, awaiting the inevitable as Kuno rushed forth and crashed right into it. He fell, twitching, to the floor as Ranma resumed her walking get-a-way with more of a smile.

"Really, sempai, you couldn't a-sausage a post-it note." She had figured it would have been safer to have knocked Kuno into the stratosphere, but was now in a somber and 'not to be bothered' mood. Ranma especially realized that not having done so was a bad idea when the trumpets blared, the Sirens sang and Kuno's hands wrapped around her front to grab some particularly soft parts of her body.

"Erk. . ."

"Please, let me avenge thy scorn!"

"_I'll show you _scorn!!"

_Pow!_

As Ranma raced for the bathroom -- her hopes of manhood soon to be achieved -- Kuno enjoyed a nice scenic ride over Nerima's suburbia. From the crowd, Nabiki watched with a sigh. After said occurrence, the rest of the day tried to pass without much more happening. It did, crawling by slowly, another gender-bender averted for that duration. Then, dumb ol' last period rolled around, a class that Ranma had gladly skipped. It was something with numbers, probably -- another thing Ranma didn't need. He could count food items; that seemed important enough. Now, he was seated right outside, on his haunches on a post, scribbling something down as he slowly went crazy.

"Oh, that sounds so stupid!" he wailed, erasing a line from his half page of text. He grumbled and sighed as a cool breeze swept by, carrying the toll of Furinkan High's 'get-out-of-school' bell. As students began to drain from the building, he read the letter aloud to himself:

"Akane-chan--" He looked up. "Should I use chan?" He paused but continued. "Akane-chan, I know that sometimes I'm a jerk, and while I don't say it often, or act like you aren't, you're still someone. . ." He tapped his chin. "Stupid Nabiki. . . why do I have to pay her for her to be right. . . ?" Scribbling a bit more as students on their ways home passed him, he began anew. "Akane-chan. . . " And again, stopped at the last bit. "Darn! Um. . . some. . . one. . . I care about!!" He snapped his fingers, standing up on his perch. "Bingo!"

"Ranma. . . ?" He jumped and spun in the air, landing on his feet in a wild stance as the voice scared ten years off his life. He looked to his inquirer and saw that Akane stood there with the faintest of blushes, eyes remaining downcast. He didn't speak, just swallowed a lump out of his throat. "Er. . . who was that for?"

"Achci!" he squawked, backing up slightly, "it's not what you think! It's um, for. . . for. . ." Looking around, once to the ground, trees, Nabiki (Nabiki?), the sky, a root and finally, back to eyes that somehow managed to stop his from roaming, he stared back at Akane as a gentle sweat leaked from his pores. She held a shaky hand still by her side as she gazed to Ranma, a somewhat anxious frown on her face.

". . . Ucchan!"

A few students nearby slapped their foreheads as the breeze momentarily stopped blowing and as Nabiki picked herself up off the ground. "Idiot. . ."

". . . Ucchan?!" Akane's blush was quickly replaced with the glare of her battle aura as she walloped Ranma upside the head. "Just what is that supposed to mean?!"

"Just what you think it does!" Ranma replied crossly as the letter dropped from his hand so that he may rub his jaw. "What do you care, any way?" Frowning, he turned as just a few more people stared. He'd figured that Akane had taken to a similar motion and had, in fact, thought it a good idea to turn back and apologize. However, as he twisted back, she merely walked by, dumping a thermos of cold water over what was once a black head of hair.

"Damnit, not again!" she cried, taking cover as cubes of ice rolled down her back. "YYAHHH!!" She jumped around for a few moments before going into pursuit. "Akane, wait!" The Tendo girl did not turn as she made her way by the water thoroughfares. One could possibly speculate that Akane was the reason that Saotome had ended up in the water, but for this case, it was a very ill-placed stone.

Not even given the time to cry out, Ranma tripped headlong over the rock and into a very wet state of irritability. Akane then whirled around and sighed, looking to the ripples made. "Idiot." As she walked off, Nabiki picked up the note, slid it into her books and went along on her way.

--

The redhead shifted in her sleep, burning eyes opening to the red glare of an alarm clock. Turning over to 7:01, it seemed indifferent to Ranma's implacability. Most of the residents would be down in the family room, she was sure, which she figured was all the better, anyhow. "Drat. . . now I can't sleep," she mewled, bringing her fist down to hit the floor. She did it a littler harder than intended, but otherwise gave no indication that it had hurt.

"Blech," she murmured, "I've been a girl for far too long." Stretching where she lay, she turned onto her stomach and crawled to her feet. Glancing over, she saw her jacket slowly drying in the corner. She slid her door open, moving to the bathroom and moments later, emerged with a satisfied grin on his face.

Making her way back down the hall, picking at his now completely dry pants but slightly damp shirt, he let his eyes wander across the doors. Kasumi's and Nabiki's were both shut tight, but an odd crack of light slid from Akane's slightly ajar door. Ranma realized how intrusive his next actions would be; after all, Akane could just be in there changing. She, however, did not often leave her door open for anything. Steeling himself up for another splash of water, as after years of the experience he had come to expect, he gently pushed the door open with a soft creak. Peeking in, his eyes warily pulled across the room from an unmade bed, open window and to knick-knacks knocked all over an open dresser.

"Wait a second," he mumbled, stepping in a cold draft poured in from outside, "she always makes her bed. And why is the window open?" Unaware, he moved to the dresser to set the knick-knacks back up and was suddenly not surprised to find the room in disarray. "Oh," he murmured, pushing a lace bra back in, "Happosai was doin' his rounds." He shook his head and went over to close the window. "May as well spare her the aneurysm." After latching the window, he brought his hands down, spreading them along the bed before he made it.

Wow, what smelled so good and feminine?

Dutifully, he worked his way around the room, straightening things strewn across the floor before moving back to the dresser. "Dirty ol' man. . ." he growled as he pushed the top drawer closed. "Talk about a lack of tact." He would have done so with the second dresser drawer had not its contents stopped him cold.

"Sweaters. . . ?" he trailed, reaching down to pick up a few handfuls of the thick shirts. "Why in the world would Happosai want sweaters?" He dropped them back in and picked up a coil, curious that it was so unprofessionally folded. As he hefted it higher it unrolled, a weight quickly removed from the item. He glanced down and dropped the sweater as a certain shock locked up his system, his brain ready to fry at any moment. Face red, yet threatening a pallor, he shoved the sweater aside and lifted a rod from beneath it. He turned it over in spellbound hands, running a finger over the nub at the shaft's ivory base. The reasons Akane would have one of these, he did not know. He dropped it back in the drawer, staring at it. It was smaller than he was, that's for sure. Then again, maybe it demanded a closer comparison--

_NO WAY! _his horrified mind screamed. _Considering where that thing's been?!_

Maybe that's why you want it.

_Shut up. That's so gross. _He made a face as he slammed the drawer shut, his faint blush reluctant to leave his face. He stared at the wood and nearly straight through to the thing he could almost hear vibrating inside. He didn't know why he did it, but the somewhat less-than-subtle rise in his pants dictated him to pull it back out, run to the bathroom and then back into his own quarters.

As he slid the door closed behind him, he looked to the two items in his hands with questioning and skeptical glances. He set the glass of cold water down first, staring at the white phallus-like doowhackey. "What am I doing. . . ?" He shook a bit as his curiosity was getting the better of him, feeling as though his female side was threatening to change even without the water prompt. Shutting his eyes as he threw caution to the wind, he sighed a bit as he reached for the cup. After all, the thought of a girl doing that kind of thing excited him -- even if the girl was he. Or, say, if it were Akane. He walked over to his futon and took a deep breath before dumping himself with the water. Immediately she fell to his knees, weak all over as a surge fired from her crotch, to her stomach and straight up her spinal column to demolish her brain.

"Ahh," she sighed, falling to her back. "Wow. . ." She wasn't really surprised that it had hit her as fast as it had. She could best figure that the arousal she'd felt in her boy form carried over to leave her in a creamy mist of hazy vision. Of course, she didn't really care about the technical specs right now as she looked at what she held in her hand. Already she felt the natural flows of a woman, a hot flush rushing up to her face as, for a moment, reason vied for precedence in her mind. For a first time with a toy, it was hard to weigh what she knew against what she had the intuition for. Oh, Ranma wouldn't kid herself, she knew what she had done a few times –- what would any boy do, given that chance?

She shifted a bit, her wares becoming increasingly stuffy as she tried to rationalize what she felt stirring deep within. Anything else she knew came from what she'd seen on the screen. Her best bet, she figured, was that the ideas of 'deep penetration', no matter how seemingly appealing they might have been to her ignorant mind, were not in her best interest.

She may have the mind of a boy, but she (nor he, I suppose) is not an idiot.

With a final sigh she submitted to the Earthly desires of her rather liberated mindset –- after all, she was still a guy somewhere in there, and all other thoughts were immediately erased as she only concentrated on what was in her hand and also on the indulgence to get out of her underwear. She pulled herself back up and shed both pants and boxers, lying back with her knees pointed out. Instinctively, she trailed the now active stimulator down her front and with a tiny cry proceeding it, placed it on her thigh, letting it come up meet slowly with a more fluid place.

"Nnggg!" Ranma clamped her teeth tight, crying out again as a stroking motion fell into quick play. The edge dipped inward a few times, causing wild jots to rocket through her system. As the buzz caught up with more sensitive and hidden parts of her anatomy, she flat out screamed, loud and husky before slapping a hand over her mouth and squeezing her eyes so tight that tears sprung from the sides. Convinced that she could keep it to a whimper, she trailed her hand down, groped viciously at her now very sensitive chest, and pushed it a little deeper, easing her self into it as minute after minute after half-hour passed. Barely a thing could pull Ranma from her nirvana of good, good things as her experiment in womanhood was proving to be most beneficial -- that is, of course, until what could stop her opened the door some few minutes later.

--

Before seeing the fright of her life, dear Akane-chan was helping Kasumi clean up the kitchen so that tomorrow morning's breakfast could be prepared in splendor. That, and to avoid bugs. She was in the process of quietly drying the plates passed her way, thinking to herself about what a jerk Ranma was. Nabiki was so wrong, she didn't want attention from the guy.

_Really. . ._

Yeah, really. At least that didn't sound right. After all, Ranma was an idiot, mean, handsome and insensitive. She looked up. "Handsome?"

"Did you say something, Akane-chan?"

Blushing a bit, Akane quickly returned to her task. "No, nothing, onee-chan," she murmured. "Really." Before Kasumi could smile in response, they heard a mute cry come from the second floor. While it _certainly_ didn't sound distressed, it did its job in worrying Kasumi.

"Akane-chan, could you go check on Ranma-kun? I think she's sleeping; perhaps she's having a nightmare." From the living room, Nabiki burst out laughing. Kasumi gave it a confused glance but quickly dismissed it. Akane tugged off her apron, grabbed a glass and filled it with warm water. _This will wake up that idiot. . ._

"What's that moron done now?" Silently she padded by the living area, bearing witness to Nabiki's deep blush and inability to control her giggling. Soun and Genma had already escaped to play Go. Shrugging, Akane climbed the steps, getting a little worried at the sounds of more erratic breathing and the dull cries of what she could now tell was the redhead. Suddenly, Ranma screamed out, calling the youngest Tendo girl's name to the high heavens.

"Ranma?!" She broke into a run for the remaining distance, near dropping her glass in her mad haste. It was trouble, had to be! "Don't worry, Ranma! I'm coming!!"

"Ugh! Me too!!"

Hand frozen on the door for just a moment, Akane tore it to the side when the implications in the phrasing, the buzzing, the squeaks and the moans could only lead to one thing.

"Nyaahh!!--"

"AAAAAHH!! _PERVERT!!_" Not even wasting a moment to stare in horror at what of _hers_ was in the other what of the other _hers_; she brought her hand, glass, and splash of water down. Prepared to yell like no end as a furry of feet came up the stairs, she suddenly went stark white at the sight of the thing that remained _there, _the hand that remained _there,_ and of the sweaty mass of a panting, tired and red-headed _girl_ still present before her eyes.

Ranma, too stunned to even move, just squeaked as the vibrations finished the job, allowing herself to lurch back with a sigh as she marveled at the feeling that slowly left her in a cold sweat. Taking deep breaths, she innocently rolled her eyes back and met Akane's more than astonished gaze. Neither spoke as a whisper of wind slowly crept by.

"AAAAAHH!!"

Akane slammed the door to the side and leaned against it, breathing heavily into her hand. As she silently shooed the rest of the family back down the stairs from her still-scared position, she pondered as to what frightened her more: see Ranma do _that_ or the fact that Ranma still had the ability to do that said activity. Sure that the family had retreated, she called back over her shoulder with a hiss. "Are you decent?!"

"Hah. . . hai. . ."

Running back down to the bathroom, Akane grabbed herself another glass of scalding hot water, hoping, nay, _praying_ that what she had used previously may not have been warm enough. Jogging back to the room of Satan, another stream of prayer blared in her mind. The door was torn open and Akane dumped the steaming cup's contents on the still dazed and barely sitting, barely all-the-way dressed girl. She flinched for just a moment as the water washed over her, screaming a shrill blast as she hopped to her feet, her pants almost slipping off her.

Akane hadn'thallucinated. Reaching forward, she grabbed Ranma's hot shoulders, ignoring what the fatigued girl still held, and stopped her from dancing around. "R-Ranma. . ."

Slowing, Ranma dropped it from her hand, still active as it danced across the floor. "I. . ." Glancing down, she realized just how wide her hips were, how thin her waist was and how large -- and sore -- her chest still was. The height that Akane now had over her being added to that, being a girl suddenly felt very, very real. Ranma fainted, dropping straight to the floor.

Coming around a short time later, Ranma groaned and instantly raised a hand to his head. He was positive in only one of two things. One, his dreams were getting way too creepy and that it was time for another out-of-country training voyage or two, he was still a girl when all logic suggested that he should be a boy. Naturally, he figured he had better get packed up for his voyage. Now, what to do about that massive weight crushing his chest. . .

"Uh. . . ?" She stirred as the bright lights above came down and battered against her eyes intrusively, five shadowy figures hovering around. She sat up quickly, regretting the action as soon as pain shot up her spine and shattered her skull. "Ooh man," she slurred, feeling coaxed back down by one of the shadows.

"Don't sit up," a gentle voice soothed. Ranma, however, insisted on pushing Kasumi back a bit. She could just barely make out the worry on her face and would have inquired about the whole thing had not her hands had to quickly reach down and grasp the bedcover that almost fell from her bare chest. Satisfied that no one would get a free show and as the noise cleared from her fuzzy mind, Ranma bellowed:

"Hey! What's going on?!" She leaned back as Genma pushed in, shoving his grave face into hers.

"Tell me, Ranma; are you a boy or are you a girl?"

"I'm a boy, you freak!" she yelled, huffing as she looked back down at herself.

Soun and Saotome sat back with sighs of relief, Genma clenching his fist. "No fears, Tendo-kun, my boy hasn't lost his memory again."

Soun sniffed, wiping back a few tears. "It is true! I didn't want to have to bash his head in again. The Tendo Dojo will still succeed and triumph!" Soun patted Genma on the back as they both shared a laugh, a panda taking place once Ranma splashed him with the cold glass of water that was in her ice bag. The panda was not phased, holding up a sigh reading:

'_No need to be bitter, girly.'_

"Girly?!" Ranma yelled, rubbing her head. "There won't be a Tendo Dojo if you don't tell me what the hell's goin' on!" She looked down once more. "And why am I naked?!" Observing as Genma-panda and Soun both slowly looked away, Ranma balled her fist, curling the sheets in her fingers. "Old man. . ."

"Don't worry, Ran-chan," Akane said quietly, "they didn't see anything. I made them leave."

"And you're naked because we hit you with so much water that you could see through the items anyway," Nabiki added.

"That's right," Kasumi continued, resting a hand on Ranma's forehead. "Unfortunately, no matter how hot the water, we can't seem to change you back!" She said it so straight-laced that Ranma couldn't help but be confused.

"She means, my boy," Saotome struggled, "is that we can't change your form back to, uh, 'boy.'"

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!_" she shrieked, fire blazing in her eyes. "Why not?!"

"I can hazard a guess," Nabiki quickly confessed, leaning back against the wall as the others struggled to find answers in what little they knew. They all looked her way as Ranma's heart sunk, knowing that information Nabiki had usually left her feeling some sort of pain. "I'm not sure you want to hear it, though." Ranma was now positive.

"What is it?" Akane asked, leaning forward on her hands. "Tell us!"

"It pivots mostly on what Ranma was doing. . . " She glanced at her watch with a sigh, "and honestly Ranma-kun, so early?" Most of the family just submitted to blushing, Kasumi covering her mouth and Genma suppressing a laugh as Ranma buried her face into her hands. "And with Akane's equipment to boot." Akane followed suit as all eyes found startled way onto her.

"My little girl," Soun silently cried.

Kasumi just covered her own ears, humming to herself.

Akane sighed, steeling herself up to look at Nabiki. "Well, go on. . ."

She smiled, tapping her forehead. "Just a little something I remember from my physics class. I must confess that I've actually thought of this before because, let's face it, Ranma-kun's perverted enough to do what he did--"

"I wasn't bein' no pervert!" she wailed, glaring at Nabiki. "I was just. . . confused. . ."

"Anyhow," Nabiki went on, "something at one point made me wonder what would happen if the gender change were initiated while something occupied the said space. As Dalton said--"

"Atoms cannot be co-spatial!" Akane suddenly blurted. "Thus, matter can't share the same space!" she said excitedly.

"Bingo," Nabiki pointed. "So, as Ranma was doing that, how could he change if that part was occupied? Matter could not take its place because matter was already there." She shook her head. "What do you think we would have done if poor Ran-chan had gotten pregnant?"

"Onee-chan!" Akane yelped, chastising her with a finger. "This is no time for jokes."

Ranma sat dumbstruck. "This. . ."

Nabiki stood, pulling Kasumi to her feet as she entered the second verse of "Battle Hymn of the Republic." "Let's go, Kasumi-chan, Ranma's going explode." Akane looked over, scooting up next to Ranma as she just flinched, twitching a bit as the sheet fell from her. Soun and Genma looked away as the younger Saotome just stared forward, pupils decreasing in size by the second.

". . . This. . ."

Akane rooted around in a drawer and pulled out a gi, draping the jacket over Ranma's shoulders as she turned to look at Akane's worried face. "Ranma, I'm here for you, don't worry--" Ranma hopped to her feet, pulling the bottoms from Akane's startled hands.

"_THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!_" Immediately she hopped into them, tied the gi tight and was out the door. They listened as the door shut down on the first floor, a reign of terror escaping out into Japan. Stunned, Akane just stood as Nabiki re-entered the room with no look of surprise on her face. She reached into her shirt, pulling out a letter as the other Tendo girl just gapped. She shook a little, clenching her teeth as she started after her.

"That. . . that. . . that ass!" she screamed, stopped only by the wave of paper. Nabiki dropped it in her hands, patting her on the back. "What's this?"

Nabiki snorted, looking out the door. "Ranma-kun's letter. It wasn't for Ukyou, that much is for sure. It was for you." Akane gasped, pulling the note up to read a few times over. "He's just too much of a coward, if you ask me. That one that just left, on the other hand, she's sweet, in a way. You should really consider trying to keep her like that. Too bad you had to go and mess with the laws of physics, eh, Akane-chan? I mean," she chuckled as a few mines went off in Akane's mind. It was for her? He, Ranma, cared about her at all? He, now she, had feelings to be released? "I bet if you hadn't splashed her, you two could be living happily ever after right now."

Akane ripped the note into many halves, steam shooting from her ears as she rooted through her drawer again. "That idiot!!"

--


	2. Reasoning sometimes can't stand to reaso...

--

Chapter Two

"Reasoning sometimes can't stand to reason"

      A sharp cry rang throughout the sleeping city, the clonk of a stick smacking into the cement following a brief apology.

      She hadn't in fact gone far.  Ranma realized merely that she needed to get away from the house, not necessarily throw a fit out in the streets.  Rather than waste herself away in making a public spectacle that would ultimately drive her further to insanity as this whole situation was slowly doing, she settled for closer ground.  She wasn't so much a believer in destiny or things happening for specific reasons, but accepted a good coincidence when one were to come along.  Thus, dressed in the gi she wore is such terrible contrivance, Ranma planted herself in the dojo, the cool air of the spring night creeping in through cracks in the woodwork as she stood like a flamingo, a foot planted on the knee of her left leg, which stood straight as a board.  Standing with absolute stillness, she took a deep breath, closing her eyes, not having to see to know that she was in the middle of the dojo; yellow candles flickering in the four corners.  She decided that going somewhat traditional might ease her nerves, although knowing that recently, nothing with her was ever traditional.

      She let out a held gasp of air and pulled it back in slowly, suddenly dipping down, still on one leg, launching herself up in a jump.  It tilted, bringing her back down to her left on her hands.  Turning her momentum by swinging her foot off her knee she launched her self forward and again twisted in the air, landing sprightly upon her feet a meter or two on a diagonal from her previous location.  She opened her eyes, her brow marred with a reluctant melancholy of her confusion over what was going on.  She sat down, putting her legs before her and stretched as she gave a heavy sigh.

      _Physics. . . It doesn't make any sense!  Why is this happening to me?_

Ranma shook her head to clear the thoughts and pulled her feet in, touching the soles of them together.  She put her head down to rest in the cushion made, holding for little while longer as her recalcitrant mind kept her on a different task.  _But I do remember something like that. . . _She furrowed her brow, putting her arms out above her to touch the floor.  _I guess I never really tried to give an answer to this.  But I guess that at one point or another, everything can be explained._

"I just wish I understood some of it," she murmured as she climbed to her feet.  Knocking her head to both sides to send a cacophony of cracks around the dojo, she gave somewhat of a bitter smile.  "Then again, I just don't care." Her grin faded to a much more grim façade as she reeled back and punched the wall nearest to her.  Luckily, it was a hole Soun had already repaired so not too much wood was damaged.  She pulled back, bouncing off her foot to then swing a kick around; landing that foot on the ground she then ripped her other through the air in a straight, kicking jab. Slowly, she brought her foot back, poised on her toes before she let it drop back to the dojo floor.

      She groaned, grabbing at her head.  Damn you, reality!  "Alright!  I care!  I just still can't believe I'm stuck like this!  I mean, the curse never said nothing about this." She balled her fists, stepping forward twice, kicking off to spin around on one foot, sending the other foot around in a 540 circle.  Planting the airborne limb, she pushed back in the other direction with two jabs, a block and a stance that left her again balanced on one foot as she brought her other leg up, sending the heel out in a lightning-fast attack.  "Damnit," she growled.

      Ranma soured further, looking down at herself in disgust where she stood.  "I don't want to be this way forever," she mumbled, "but there's not much I can do if I can't change back." Lifting one foot, she brought it down, knocking a clean circle out of the wood below.  "This _is_ all Akane's fault." She perked to a whisper of air that flowed into the dojo, turning quickly to grab a fist that came at her from behind.  Blinking, she let it go to then catch the leg that came up at her crotch.  She carried the foot all the way up, making her assailant land with a very pained wince on her back.

      "What do you want?" Ranma spat, looking down as Akane crawled to her feet with more than disdain etched across her features.  She didn't reply, merely taking stance only a meter away.  Ranma did not take similar action, a heavy contempt engraved in her brow.  Akane just nodded, waiting with glowering eyes for Ranma to respond in kind.  This was how a few of their matches had been starting lately -- sparring like this worked better than the forced pleasantries.  One of them would initiate attack and they'd have one hell of a workout, be Ranma in boy or girl form. 

      This time, however, it did not happen.  "Go away," was all she said, walking back to one of the corners of the dojo.  Akane, tremendously astonished, relaxed as she watched her go and sit by a small spread of tea and pastries.  Ranma bit into one of the cookies and made a face -- they had gone stale.  At least the tea was still looking all right; good ol' Kasumi sure meant well.

      "Are you a coward, then?"

      "Call me what you will," Ranma said simply as she took the pot of hot water off the fire.  In a pause, she brought it up, pouring half of the pot's contents over her.  Waiting for just a few moments to observe the proof of their cruel joke appear in the form of nice black hair and all that jazz, she sat unmoving, as she watched no change occur.  Still remained overly large breasts, still remained somewhat dainty hands and as a peek had demanded, still remained other marks of what she did not want to be.  Gently placing the pot back on the fire, Ranma sniffed the air for a moment, locking up and cringing before she lurched forward, banging her head off the floorboards. 

      "Damnit!" she screamed, voice choked with disbelief and vexation.  "It's true," she wailed, lifting herself back to sit in a slump as Akane stalked over with a scowl on her face.  "I didn't want to believe it. . ."

      "What are you going to do about it?" she asked roughly, not kneeling down to look at her.  With no response given, Akane simply stepped back, crossing her arms.  "Right.  Nothing.  Because either you're a genius -- and you realize that there's nothing you can do to combat the laws of the universe -- or you're just a coward like I thought.  Face it, Ranma, there's nothing you can do about it now."

      "You seem to have a lot of answers to a problem that isn't yours," Ranma whispered darkly, her fist shaking in the air.  To quell its mad vibrations she pressed her hand to the floor, feeling tension string up her arm and into her body. From there it sprung into her other hand.  She repeated the motion with that one as well, fingers fanned out over the grainy surface, a stale crumb trapped here or there under her digits.

      "That's because I'm looking at it objectively.  There's nothing else you can examine bar for what's presented.  If we can't change you back with the means that have changed you for so long, then something is quite obviously very wrong." Ranma's hands curled as she got on her haunches, still gazing down as a sneer snuck over her features.  "Yet, since an objective analysis isn't within your abilities, I figured that you were just giving up.  Ironically, your cowardice leads to the right answer." She sighed in disgust, dropping her hands to her sides as she narrowed her eyes.  "You make me sick."

      Ranma tore her gaze up, launching a leg forward to try to trip the Tendo Girl.  Akane hopped up and back, a covert grin appearing on her face.  "Shut up!" Ranma bellowed, quickly at her feet and on her advance.  "You seem to hate me so much -- if so, then just get the hell away from me!" She kicked high, a hair's width from connecting with Akane's face.  Akane tried to grab it, but in doing so, gave Ranma a foothold as she launched herself up and stepped into Akane's hands, kicking the girl to the ground after jumping off her shoulders.  Akane bounced off her hands and flipped to her feet, spinning around in an instant to deflect Ranma's charging fists.

      "All you do is complain!" Akane yelled.  "Why can't you take it like a man!" She knocked a punch to the side and spun, catching Ranma in the side with a kick.  Ranma barely flinched, stabbing her foot out to smash into Akane's shin.  Seething through her teeth, the Tendo girl hopped back with a pained frown, Saotome relaxing a bit in the calm they created.  "Sometimes," Akane wheezed, "I hate you so much.  Don't you get anything at all?  If you're struck down with something that hurts you, you do _not_ run from it!" She stepped forward, pointing an accusing finger.  "Even you know that.  What kind of martial artists backs down from their challenge?"

      Ranma batted the hand away, giving Akane a cold stare.  "You said yourself that this is a fight I couldn't win.  I barely even know what's going on."

      She spat.  "You didn't get that at all.  This is not something I'll let you run away from just because you don't understand it.  Even I don't understand it all that well.  There are other laws of physics that are clashing with what is causing you problems." She paused.  "But then again, there are a lot of fallibilities in physics since it's an impure science and thus--"

      "Akane.  Shut up."

      She glared, stepping forward again.  "My point is that there are thing we both need to find out.  I don't like you as a girl any more than I like you as a boy.  And that's not complimenting either side." Ranma swatted another pointing finger away and growled.

      "What do you care?" Akane did not answer, rather, launched herself up and kicked off Ranma's arm when she quickly brought it up to block.  Ranma was pushed down a bit but slipped her feet forward when Akane landed, a kick sailing high over Ranma's head as Saotome's ankles knocked on both sides of Akane's leg, sending her toppling.  She cart wheeled to the side as Ranma hopped to her feet with a scowl.  "This is about more than this stupid curse, idn't it?  Why are you really here?" Growling, she crossed her arms as Akane stepped forward.  She shoved her fist forward, slapping Ranma square in the chest.  Pulling her hand back, Akane watched as Ranma took the torn piece of paper into her hand after rubbing where she was hit.

      "'Akane-chan. . . '"

      Akane snorted, saying nothing more.  "You really are a coward." Ranma crumpled the note in her hand, looking away as Akane turned and wandered to the exit.  She didn't glance back as Ranma sighed, peering back down at the paper she held.  "Stay here, for all I care.  If you don't care about trying to fix the problem, that's fine with me."

      Answer?

      ". . . No." Ranma said firmly, walking after her.  "That's not what I want.  If it were then I wouldn't even be here, at the Dojo.  I'd probably be dead under some bridge." She looked down at her other hand as Akane turned with a softening face.  "It was hard to deal with changing into a girl; period.  But being stuck as one ain't something I really like to entertain the thought of." She sighed, relaxing as she rubbed her sore shoulder.  "For now I'll wait.  Maybe. . . I dunno, I'll think of something." There was a silence as another breeze swept by, making the candle light flicker against the rich browns of the dojo's interior.

      "Ranma," Akane breathed, placing a gentle hand on the redhead's shoulder.  "I guess I'm sorry.  I've been a bear these last few days." Ranma shook her head, placing her hand on the one upon her shoulder in the attempt to gently remove it.  It wasn't a go as Saotome simply let it rest there.

      "Don't worry, you're right." Akane sat, Ranma following suit as they looked at each other from just decimeters apart.  Ranma glanced down to what she held still; even through the crumples could he see her fiancée's name sprawled there in his sloppy handwriting that had often given him trouble in school.  Not like school mattered or anything.

      Silence.

      ". . . Did you really mean it, Ranma?"

      She looked up, tilting her head to the side a bit.  "What do you mean?"

      "The letter. . ."

      "Oh," Saotome responded flatly, not deviating his gaze from the black haired girl's.  She shuffled her other hand around, unconsciously rubbing circles on the one resting upon her shoulder.  Akane sucked in a furtive breath, shuddering a little at the pleasant touch -- perhaps more at the anxiety that was sprinkled in the air.

      "Akane," Ranma suddenly said with a new resolve, "I--"

      "KIYYYAAAHHH!!"

      "Oh, crap."

      A thundering slam sounded in the room as Ranma and Akane pushed off each other, rolling away as two wet feet smashed into the area which they occupied only seconds before, sending their owner to her side when she slipped, pitifully whining as the other two in the Dojo got to their feet.  Shampoo writhed, her shoulder throbbing under her as she growled, climbing slowly to her feet.

      "This had better be good," Akane murmured, a murderous tone in her voice as Saotome cautiously circled the wet and steaming girl -- whether by hot water application or by general anger -- to stand by Tendo's side.

      "Shampoo see what going on!" She snarled, pointing with accusation more to Akane than the other girl.  "Ranma still mine, be him girl or boy!" Blinking, the shortest of the three scratched her red head, tightening her gi a little.

      "How'd you find out?"

      Shampoo nodded, merely turning to exit the Dojo.  "We called by father, he say we needed here urgently!" She raced out quickly, leaving Ranma and Akane to exchange brief glances before they followed out, a rather ominous feel lingering in the air outside, marred with the scent of a coming rain.

--

      Patiently waiting as his daughter slammed her fist down before him, Tendo sipped patiently at the tea Kasumi obediently served to him.  Akane growled, joined by Ranma as they gave a deathly glare to Soun.  He did not meet their gaze, merely nodding to the two figures at the other end of the table, to whom Kasumi also played server.  Cologne and Shampoo returned the gesture, staring back at the two girls on the other-other side of the table.  Nabiki yawned as she inspected her nails, Genma, too, yawning as he fell asleep on the floor.  Soun cleared his throat for just a moment as Akane put her hand on Ranma's shoulder to steady her from rising to her feet.

      "Explain," Ranma grumbled.

      "This was not my idea," Soun mumbled as Cologne moved closer, Shampoo maintaining a struggling distance.  More then a few times had she whispered curses to the black haired one next to her beloved.  "This was all Saotome's doing." Ranma instantly looked back as Genma put on a few more snores, Nabiki chuckling as she went back to looking at her nails.  Returning her gaze to Soun, she growled once more before Cologne's voice filled the static-filled void.

      "There is good cause for our being here. . ." she began, he coarse voice itching like a rash in their ears.  Quick as a flash, Ranma was a blinking, perplexed and soaking mess as steam escaped from all points along her person.  She couldn't even question anything before she gave up her indignation entirely, pulling the gi loose as to mollify a bit of the icky wet feeling.

      "I thought so," Cologne muttered.

      "Funny," Ranma growled as Akane wiped at bits of splash back, "what stopped us from _telling _you that this is what happened?" She was earned a bop on the head as Cologne set the walking stick back on the floor.

      "I needed to see it, son-in-law, for if it is the clause of the curse that I believe it to be, our solution is a far way away." Genma quickly stirred as a crack of lightning sounded above, the rains dropping in sheets upon the prefecture, coming not in stages but in a very foreboding torrent.  All cast looks to the ceiling in response to the rumble that shook the skies; all now having brought their attentions back to Cologne.  Shampoo still sat back, sneering slightly at how close Akane had suddenly edged to her fiancé. 

      "It is indeed as I thought," Cologne drew slowly, hobbling around to Ranma's other side. "You have entered a realm of the Jusenkyou curse that is not often perturbed.  This could, in fact, be very grave indeed." Her tone held enough apprehension, not truly powerful until it was followed with a decent crack of the storm.

      "Clause?" was all Akane could muster as a question before the old mummy cleared her crackly throat, drawing all near with the words of the ages.

      "_Committed in the name of the other, the other remains as the name for the ages upon the call of the first._" There was an according pause before Ranma flat went:

      "Whhhaa?"

      "Simply," Cologne continued, "it translates to something very easy to understand.  What it means, is that when one who has succumbed to the curse commits an act that can exclusively and clearly be done by that one's transformation, that transformation remains. However, before you all try to make your own conclusions. . . " She sat back with a sigh and observed the flailing hands of Akane, a frantic look on her face.  "Yes?"

      "What about estrogen?  As a girl, Ranma would produce estrogen.  Wouldn't that apply?"

      "Boys produce estrogen, too," Nabiki muttered.  "They wouldn't grow after puberty if they didn't.  That's why little boys are such testosterone-snotfaces.  If, however, Ranma were a girl long enough to produce an egg and have her period; I would think that splashing her then would do it."

      Cologne grinned.  "That it would. That leads to the next part of the curse.  If the subject remains in their other form for too long, nuances of their other form begin to take permanent effect.  Such as the establishment of a menstrual cycle which, in Ranma's case can be very dangerous."

      "Not fatal, right?" Kasumi suddenly asked.

      Cologne shook her head.  "No, as long as the egg were allowed to be expunged. But don't worry, this isn't the case, anyhow."

      Ranma blinked, scratching her head.  "Duh?"

      ". . . " Akane blushed, shaking her head at the thoughts of what might have been Ranma's downfall.  "No, it couldn't have been _that_, then."

      Nabiki chuckled, getting up to pat poor Ran-chan on the head.  "I guess I was wrong -- this just happened because you were a horny little girl, not because you were acting on being a horny little girl--"

      "No, wait!" Akane cried. "There's definitely something we're missing."

      "What do you mean?" Nabiki asked, tipping her head to the side a bit. "It's as simple as the production of lubrication, isn't it?"

      "Are you dense?" Akane chastised, "girls have a continuous supply of that. . . stuff."

      "Maybe Ranma doesn't. Perhaps that's why he doesn't like being a girl – too dry."

      Akane made a face. "Ew."

      Ranma also made a face, looking down at her lap. ". . . No, not dry."

      Akane made _another _face. "Ew!" 

      Nabiki murmured, looking to the eldest among them. "You know what we're overlooking, don't you?" The old woman nodded.

      "I'll wait."

      "Okay," Akane started, "It can't be anything internal. Besides, girls and boys have different forms of go. . . go. . ."

      "Gonadotrophins. Didn't you just take bio, Akane?" Nabiki grinned.

      "Lay off."

      "Don't forget the mammary glands."

      "Right," Akane finished, "if it were the case of internal changes like that, Ranma would have stayed a girl, period."

      Ranma grimaced. "Don't say that word. . ."

      Nabiki chuckled. "Oh, the poor kid. . ."

      Frowning, Akane looked over to Cologne with a desperate shimmer in her eyes. "What are we missing?"

      Ranma buckled under herself, fainting to the floor once more that night.

      "Alright, you give up?" They all nodded as Cologne carried on. "Nabiki's theory stands up pretty well.  Were I not so educated, I'd believe it, too.  But let's face it," she chuckled, "this is a curse that eliminates physics all together.  Be serious, I don't think that all that mass goes into her chest." Nabiki nodded.

      "Good point."

      "What about her hips?" Kasumi asked.

      Cologne shook her head.  "No.  Physics certainly wouldn't explain _Mousse_."

      "Doesn't Mousse have, like, little black holes in his sleeves?"

      "We're getting off track."

      Dumbstruck, Akane looked up at Cologne as Shampoo took her opportunity to try to revive Ranma from her coma.  "You know about that stuff?"

      "My dear, you don't spend years as an authority on mysticism without being confronted by all sorts of silly explanations.  I've heard them all, really." Cologne couldn't help but grin as Ranma crawled back to her feet, Soun comforting Genma out of his own daze.

      "Saotome-kun, snap out of it.  Your bo-- girl will still be a great martial artist."

      Cologne smiled. "This is a mental part of the curse."

      There was a brief silence before Nabiki's brain clicked.

      "Oooh yeah."

      "What?" Akane turned to her. "What is it, onee-chan?"

      Laughing, Nabiki turned away. "Sorry, this is too good for me to spoil."

      "Onneeee-chan!!" Akane whined, flustered at her sister's too-playful nature. 

      "Is it hopeless?!" The black-haired Tendo screeched as the redhead held her ears, subconsciously leaning back into the backrub she was suddenly receiving.  (Was that "Shampoo make it all better" that she just heard?)  She shrugged, letting the caress go on as Kasumi poured replacements for much of the tea that had been spilt in Akane slamming her fist down.

      "That sure is lofty," she said softly and sweetly, not really taking too much of an interest in the goings on.  After all, Ran-chan was an adorable little girl compared to Ranma-kun.  Not that it was her place to lay judgments or anything.

      "No," Cologne finally confirmed, sipping the tea she had just poured, "all is not lost." Ranma pushed forward a bit, staring the aged one down as she slowly rose to her knees.

      "I'll do anything."

      The elder grinned.  "I'm sure you will."

      ". . . Even that." Ranma sighed as Shampoo yipped for joy, hugging her tightly from behind.  "Erk. . ."

      "He said he love Shampoo!"

      "He didn't say that!" Akane barked.

      Cologne chuckled, passing a scroll across the tabletop.  "I won't demand that of you, son-in-law; it wouldn't exactly be fair, now would it?" Shampoo pouted as Saotome pried herself out of the tight grasp and settled for a mind lock with a very upset Tendo girl.  Ranma picked up the scroll while the rest of the family, barring the two quarreling girls, crowded around her.

      "Why did you bring Shampoo, then?  For that matter, why not Mousse?  I'm sure he'd like to ridicule me." She pulled the scroll open, glancing over the map with a bit of surprise.  Looking back up, she caught a glimmer in the ancient's eyes.

      "You shut up, Tendo-girl!  Aiya, crazy crazy!"

      "You're asking for a belt in the face!  Leave Ranma alone!"

      Looking back, she felt a sudden slice through the air, the disenfranchisement from Akane fading for just a few moments.  Her saying that seemed to really ease Ranma's atmosphere.  She was called back to Cologne's gaze, feeling the hot flush leave her cheeks as the clamor continued in the background.

      "We'll be going on a trip, son-in-law."

--

      It had been a few days since the ominous visit, the rains beginning to ease up after a drowning three-day downpour.  School wasn't an option anymore, and even though she was a she, Ranma took to the caution of not getting wet when she ventured out into the gray splattering.  Neither Shampoo nor Cologne had again stopped by in that time space, merely telling them to be ready for a long journey.  It was more unsettling to the Tendos than it was to the Saotomes, both being experienced m-- well, an experienced girl and an experienced man-panda.  Ranma was already geared up to go that very night, jamming the essentials into a backpack within minutes.  What was more of a shock was that it was not a solo venture, or even a small party.  Aside from Ranma, Cologne and Shampoo, Akane, Ukyou and Genma would also be in attendance.  Naturally, both Shampoo and Akane were a good bit irritated as the addition of Ukyou was not really a healthy mix to their angered amalgam.  Ranma wasn't given the time to inquire before Cologne took her leave, beckoning Shampoo to follow her out into the rain.  When she tried to follow, Akane just held her back, telling Ranma that there was a definite cause in the old woman's voice.  It would be best to wait.

      And so they did.

      Now, the third day from their coming, as the skies darkened to a point signifying a rainy dusk, Ranma was once more in the dojo.  She pulled at the gi she had yet to change out of, getting a whiff of the building funk.  "Man, I'm rank." She shrugged and walked around the dojo, listening to the patter of the water outside.  She considered going for a jog, but the concepts of adhesive clothing weren't too appealing.  Instead, she broke into a bit of a run around the wood floor, not turning to a creak at the door as she made another lap.

      "I'm not surprised to see you here," Nabiki said plainly.  "What do you think you're preparing for?"

      Ranma stopped, walking over from midway past the half of the dojo on the far side.  She cut to Nabiki, breathing a little labored as she wiped at her brow.  "I don't know.  Something.  Big, maybe." She scratched her side for a moment, averting her eyes to the floor. "Hey, Nabiki. . ."

      "What is it?"

      "What do you know? About me being a girl and all?"

      Nabiki played down the stench and held up her umbrella.  She reached out and grabbed Ranma's gi, a mysteriously clandestine grin on her face. "Dinnertime.  Let's go, Ran-chan."

--

      It was a small lie, seeing as dinner was actually an hour away, but Nabiki had designs on eating with pleasant surroundings.  It was a subtle hint for Ranma to hop into the shower.  Ranma was slightly confused when she entered to see Kasumi still on the job, the rest of the family trying to relax with reading and / or board games.  Akane looked to her but did not say anything as Nabiki winked at her and took a seat on the couch.  Somehow, Ranma caught the message and was now washing up.

      The bathroom was a welcome change from the cold, early spring rains that chilled her bones outside.  Steaming water slid down Ranma's body in a most appreciative manner, her icy hands quickly warming in the hot shower.  She still sighed, made better aware of what she'd been for the last few days.  It wasn't the longest stretch that she had gone as a girl -- there were times when her mother would stop by, forcing her into reclusion for nearly a week, sometimes.  Now, however, presented with the fact that she wasn't changing back to a he even now, she felt a whole lot more permanently placed in her girlhood.  With that came a sudden and dreadful attack of exactly what a girl was.

      She shifted and squirmed a little as she rubbed her chest, trying to bring down the slightly sore ring throughout her skin.  After the first day, she'd taken to wearing a wrap rather than a bra, a lot more comfortable when the things didn't move at all.  The tightness, though, was beginning to take its toll as she now tried to massage the ill vibes out of them.  Dire effect came in not only making them a little sorer, but also the entrance of stiffer parts of her body.

      "Oh, what the hell is this?" she mumbled, flinching as the touched them.  "I didn't even _think_ of sex!" She sighed bitterly, grabbing her head.  "Well, now I am. . ." She swallowed, trying to shake off the thoughts as she felt a scintillating throb rock through her. With a bit of a flush, Ranma inched her hand down a little before pulling back, instead grabbing at her sides. She gasped, opening her eyes at what thoughts filled her head. Some of them were not to her (or more importantly, his) preference.  Ranma sucked in a breath and buckled forward a little, hissing as a sudden pain struck her within.  "Ng!  What is wrong with this body?!"

      She shakily reached out to shut off the water, climbing out of the shower basin to towel off.  A dull ache still circled through her body, making her groan as she tried to walk.  She shivered, almost, worried that a few of the things she conjured were not of the female form.  She dismissed it, knowing she was tired, and concentrated more on what was ailing her. It was quickly becoming an even darker evening as she shuffled off to get dressed; once more in her Chinese digs.

      The dinner atmosphere was equally as sullen, Ranma merely picking at her food.  When asked if anything was wrong, she gave a heave of her shoulders and filled her mouth with minuscule bits of food to sate her hostess' urgings.  Conversation was not as lacking as it was the first two days, Nabiki and Akane trying to get into a bit of chat as they became increasingly aware that Ranma was staring at them.  Soun and Genma, for the ninth time, excused themselves early for a game of Shougi; Genma was becoming tired of trying to change his girl back into his boy.  For that matter, so was Ranma.

      She sat in a slump, poking at the table with her chopsticks as she, bored and easily amused, tried to play down the dull pain inside.  Her attempt to take her mind off it and put it on other things only led to how much she wanted to either kill her dad or kill Akane.  It was one of their faults.  Well, Nabiki too -- oh, hell, she'd kill them all!

      _No,_ she rationalized, _that's probably a bad idea.  But what the hell is happening to me?  It's not faaaiirr!  _She frowned, wincing furtively as she rubbed her stomach.  She squirmed a bit, feeling a flash go over her body.  _Being a girl _sucks.  _How do they deal with it?_ She looked up to the two at the other end of the table, marveling at them, as would a perplexed boy trapped in a woman's world.  Akane noticed her stare and for a very transient moment, another, though pleasant, flash came back over her body.  She caught her breath, seeing a similar blush come to Akane's face.  Ranma averted her gaze to her plate, surprised to see more shrimp appear before her.  She looked back up to see Kasumi smile at her, reaching over to pat her on the head.

      "Eat up, Ran-chan," she said softly.  "It'll take your mind off the pain."

      Her eyes widened a moment before realizing that her attempts to soothe the pains were not exactly as clandestine as she could have hoped.  Ranma smiled grimly, shaking her head.  "It feels like my insides are boxing. . ." She sighed and pushed the plate away a little, seeing the disappointment mirrored in her hostess' face.  "Sorry. . ."

      "It'll go away soon.  Maybe you should lie down." She turned to the other two who still had not taken note of Ranma's condition.  "Akane-chan, Nabiki-chan, how could you?" she demanded in her own little reprimand.  The two looked up as Ranma sank back, nearly falling from her seat.  She sucked in a breath, gritting her teeth a bit as he felt the stares of the two other sisters fall upon him.

      _I can't take this much longer. . . Why does it--_

cramp

      _make me wan--_

cramp

      --_t_ _to d--_

craaaammmp

      "Oh God, STOP!" she shrieked, jumping to her feet.  It was ill fated as she quickly fell upon turning, landing face-first on the floor.  Kasumi covered her mouth before Ranma quickly made her way out, half running and half crawling to an escape.

      "Ranma!" Akane suddenly called, also jumping to her feet.  She stood, locked in place as she watched Ranma scurry out, a frown set deep into her face.  She tried to move, but couldn't get herself to go.  Nabiki coughed and tapped her leg.

      "What are you waiting for?  Go after her."

      "Er, right."

      Ranma lay face down on her futon, mumbling incoherently into her pillow.  Being a girl -- a real girl -- wasn't shaping up to suit her too well.  Her chest was beginning to hurt a little, she had Krunk and Major Glory doing battle in her stomach and lower, and worse yet, she wanted to cry!  What's up with that?  She lifted her head, rubbing her nose a bit.

      "What _is_ up with'hat?"

      Ranma jumped a little at a steady rap on her door.  She lifted her head to look back over her shoulder to see it tentatively slide to the side.  Akane peeked in, displaying an overly relieved look on her face.  "Good, you aren't trying to get off on a broom, or something."

      "Go away.  Now."

      Ranma pushed her face back down as Akane threw out an irritated sigh, moving over to sit next to the rather dull redhead.  "Don't be so _moody. _ I was just kidding.  You'll never make it as a girl if you can't take a few things in stride."

      "I don't _want_ to be a girl, " she muffled, "and I don't _want _to take things in stride.  Want me to kick you in the crotch?  Then we'll be even."

      Akane stewed a bit, letting out a big breath.  Fight it. . . "What are you mad at me for?  I don't control your body, how am I supposed to influence how you have a p--"

      "YES!" Ranma roared, wrenching back up on her knees.  "This _is _your fault!"

      cramp

      "_OW!!_" She buckled forward, dropping to her side as she curled into a ball.  "Akane. . ."

      Instinctively, Akane reached out and put her hand on Ranma's head.  She stroked the redhead's hair, taking big deep breaths to get rid of her own anger.  Ranma mewled -- much to Akane's surprise -- burying her face into the futon.  "Does it really hurt that bad?"

      "Yes. . ." She lifted her head slightly, looking up at the Tendo girl.  "What's wrong with me?"

      Akane actually laughed, still petting Ranma's head.  "Nothing.  You've just got about four or five years of periods catching up with you--" 

      "P. . . periods?" Ranma said, dumbstruck.  "_This_ is a period?"

      Akane shrugged.  "Well, yeah. Shaping up to be a heavy one, too. I'll have to get you some tampons." Akane grinned inside –- what other girly things could she get Ranma to do. . . ?

      Ranma managed to get up, sitting back on her elbows as she stared off into the ceiling.  ". . . And I made _fun_ of you for these?" Akane grinned as she let her hand unconsciously trail down her arm.

      "They suck, don't they?"

      Ranma nodded, jumping slightly when Akane's hand came to rest on her own. "Akane. . . I don't like being a girl. This is really starting to freak me out."

      "You're just not used to it. Sometimes I don't like it, either. I doubt that being a boy is one huge picnic."

      Ranma shook her head. "I. . . " She hissed, dropping to her back. "I can't even _remember._" Akane looked around, unsure of how to respond as Ranma's hand tightened around hers. Akane looked to it, a little disappointed when Ranma pulled it away. The redhead looked off to the side, a bit of anger still marking her face. "Thanks a lot, Akane."

      There was a tap at the window.

      ". . . You _IDIOT!_" Akane roared, jumping up to her feet. She seethed, looking around for the nearest dresser to drop on Ranma's head. Instead, she knelt back down, straddling the redhead's waist. Ranma wasn't given time to react before the Tendo girl pulled her up by her collar, shaking her back and forth. "I'm here by _my _own will! I came up here to _help _you get through this! And all you can do is throw a girly, sissy little pissy fit! You're more of a girl than _I _am!"  

      Ranma winced, but otherwise, remained unresponsive. She looked up at the other femme, her head slightly tilted to the side.  They were silent now as the wind clinked again the window a few more times.  Ranma closed her eyes, taking in a big sigh as the pain began to subside a bit.

      She mumbled something.

      "What did you say?"

      "I said 'sorry', okay?" Ranma turned her head away, putting her elbows back to support her. There was a drop of silence before Akane's grasp slackened.

      "So. . . you meant it, didn't you?" Her left eye popped open, startling her a bit as Akane was now only a few centimeters away.

      "What are you doing?"

      "Nothing. . ."

      "Yes you are."

      "Am not. . ." She paused. "I'm sorry, Ranma. I guess I don't know what you're going through at all." She removed one of her hands from the collar, placing it back down. She jerked a bit when it landed on Ranma's. She however, could not win the fight to move it away.

      Shutting her eyes once more, Ranma tipped her head up a bit, feeling Akane's breath roll over her face.  It was nicely cool, actually, a sweet scent flowing around her.  The hand upon her own tightened as Akane leaned in a bit more, the faint indication of pheromones swimming around the dimmed room. Somehow, Saotome's apology and sincerity were lingering in her silence.

      _Fffssshhhhh! _went the door.

      "It's time to go, son-in-law."

      _Damnit._

_--_

Oi!  I apologize!  This should not have been so late, but school's an ass.  My bad ^^ I'm getting back into original work so the next part might be even later.  I'll try to keep it up there, I promise.

e-mail: Mike256bit@hotmail.com

aim: Mike256bit

icq: 24584198

home: 


	3. Interludes

--

Chapter Three

"Interludes" 

      The sparking sea scintillated under the sun, the shores of Japan a mere line on the horizon.  The blue of the water was of rich and deep quality, the capacious depths darkening to dark, navy hues.  A cloud passed by slowly, sending a thin shadow over the waves.  The tides rolled and swayed, undulating as the winds poured across the surfaces.  As Helios himself broke free of his fluffy bounds, he poured over the sublunary seas his white and pure light.  A carp hopped up from the belows, twirling in the air against the sparkle of the spraying waters.  It came back down into another shadow, the fish flopping about at the surface.  Suddenly, it was lifted from the waves, bouncing around in its net.

      "Got 'em!" the boat hand cried as he hoisted his net up to the deck.  Ranma watched from nearby, her hands in her pockets as she looked piteously at the fish.  "Moron," she muttered, walking away from the fishermen as they sent their device back down to the water.  She mumbled darkly to herself, looking out over the curvature to see her home sink further away.  It was still a few more hours until they docked in Nanking, her sea voyage playing tricks on her stomach.

      "Blech." Ranma stretched in the sunlight, looking dreamily to the clear skies.  She touched a red mark on her cheek, groaning a bit at the soft pain it delivered to her.  Naturally, all her thoughts switched to what was presently her bane.  Scratching at her backside a moment, she blanched at a rather grim discovery that had been made just a few hours before their departure.

--

      It was still night when that wrinkled bag Shampoo called a grandmother stopped by, beckoning them out for the voyage.  It had taken Ranma only a few moments to get herself under control while Akane busied herself with getting ready with last-minute packups.  They hadn't spoken; hell, even with Ukyou waiting with Shampoo downstairs, Akane couldn't find the fight within her.  It didn't matter much – even if she had, neither Shampoo nor Ucchan were ready to put up much of a response.  Whatever Cologne had said is had some serious impact - things were tense in the Tendo house as the Saotomes, Akane, the okonomiyaki chef and the Amazons set out for a trip that would ultimately decide the fate of at least one person.

      What bothered Ranma for much of the time that they were still in Nerima was the walking.  A hike wasn't beyond her grasp, that was for sure, and better yet, they were all of a quiet nature.  If, however, Ranma weren't conducting a rave in her abdomen, it probably wouldn't have been such a strain.  By the time they reached the shopping district, Ranma began to speculate that Cologne was no ordinary old-freakin' lady.

      "You know, they have taxi services in Tokyo."

      Akane rolled up a sleeve, taking in a deep breath of the damp summer air.  "Enjoy it while you can, would you?  You'll have a whole boat ride to relax and whine."

      "Did I ask you?" Ranma shot back, hiking up one of her shoulder straps.  "You have a pig at home that I'm sure would love your attention if you don't wanna be here."

      Akane promptly stomped on her foot, leading towards the front of the line.  Ukyou and the other were quick to sink back, surrounding her on both sides.  She grumbled, not acknowledging either, knowing full well that this was no time to be jealous of a swine.  And a pig, too.

      "Where is that back-stabber, anyhow?  I didn't see him anywhere around the house. . ." She looked up to a prod into her shoulder, seeing Ukyou eye his oddly.  ". . . Please don't splash me."

      "Ran-chan, you serious?  You can't become a boy anymore?"

      "Ranma really serious!  She no change, even when water _boiling!_"

      Saotome paled.  "She's tried it."

      "That sucks!" Kuonji exclaimed, punching her in the shoulder.  "Don'cha miss it?"

      The redhead scratched where she'd been hit, sneering a bit.  "That, uh. . . that's part of the problem.  I don't _remember _much of what it was like.  When I was a normal guy, it was hard to comprehend being a girl at all.  This is the same thing pretty much."

      "Wacky."

      Shampoo suddenly shrieked, causing the entire troupe and much of the surrounding shoppers to look their way.  The plaza was busy for a Friday night.  "Ranma still likes girls, right?!"

      Feeling the burn of an entire city's worth of scrutiny, Ranma shrunk and began to walk faster.  "Yes, I still like girls."

      Ukyou, too, was visibly relieved.  "It's okay, they have places for artificial insemination. . ." It was at this time that Akane had taken the time to sink back to the three of them.  Ukyou turned away, not honoring the Tendo's presence.

      "Your dad and Cologne are having an odd conversation," she said silently, pushing her way into the group.  Shampoo growled silently, making it a point to bump her a bit.  "Watch it," Akane snapped.  Ukyou picked up the pace a tad, snagging Ranma's arm.  Making a questioning noise, she allowed herself to be pulled along.

      "C'mon, honey, let's let them fight.  You know, you being a girl can't be that bad. . . I think I could learn to adapt—"

      "Hey, quit talkin' like I like it like this!  I'm goin' back to Jusenkyou to _change_ this!" Ranma's face tightened for a moment, slowing her legs.  She threatened a stop, grabbing at her stomach.  "This. . . is not how I intend to stay – b'lieve me."

      "Say," she continued, dragging Ranma along without a moment's compassion as she looked back to check on the feuding girls, "why did I have to come along?"

      "Cookin', I'll bet."

      "Thanks a lot, Ranma." The shortest of the girls looked back to Akane, sighing a bit and she rubbed her throbbing head.  She didn't know from _where _Akane got that frying pan and she didn't really care.  "Maybe I will go home -- looks like it would make all _four_ of us happy."

      "Look," Ranma snarled, "I didn't want _any_ of you to come, got it?  This is for _me._" She yanked her arm from Ukyou's grasp and turned to face the three, stopping in the middle of the plaza.  Ahead, Cologne and Genma arrested their conversation somewhere in the middle of talking about shark meat to look back and observe what was slowing down their party.

      "Ranma, you know you need Shampoo!  She live in China, know area!" Ranma turned her lip up, crossing her arms.

      "That's not the point.  I'm sick enough as it is, I don't need you hanging all over me, too."

      "Shampoo no hang on you yet!  Stupid pancake girl do that!"

      "HEY!  I'm not stupid!"

      "You shut up!" Shampoo fired back, stomping her foot.  Akane gave a frustrated sigh, pushing past the two of them, shoving Ranma from her path as well. 

      "All of you be quiet!" she barked, grabbing Ranma's collar to help move her along.  Ranma struggled from her grasp, complaining of breath.  "We're all here for a reason, and whatever our reasons are, they're probably all meant to help Ranma.  Even if she _is_ being a selfish brat about it, she's right, this is for her, not you guys."

      "Akane, no one asked you!" Ukyou suddenly said, crossing her arms.  "You're the most useless one here!  I mean, I can at least cook!  Go home!" she ordered.

      "I won't!" She dropped Ranma, who, suffering brain palsy, collapsed to the floor.  "I'll stay if I damn well please!" The redhead gasped, crawling slowly to her feet as the spark between the girls rose and ignited into a fla--

      "_SHUT UP!_" Ranma screamed, stumbling as her knees knocked together.  "Erg. . . If. . . you. . . " she gasped, panting for breath.  "If you all keep. . . nng!!" Before anyone could question, Ranma dropped her backpack and bolted away, jumping over a few people en route to a set of doors.  She ricocheted off a cement tree pot and through the port, firing into the nearby building.  Akane looked from the pack to the complex Ranma had just entered, swallowing as she looked up to the towering mall's facade.

      "Look at what Tendo-girl do--"

      "Be quiet," Akane said softly, abandoning the few to chase after Ranma.  _That moron. . ._

Ukyou and Shampoo exchanged brief glances before they raced after, clamoring back and forth as they squeezed through the door.  Genma stood by all their gear, looking to Cologne as he sighed.

      "I've raised a disgrace of a son. . . "

      "Get some ice cream?" Cologne's raspy voice questioned.

      "Sure."

      The sink-full of water rippled as a small droplet dripped off Ranma's chin, her heavy breathing filling the bathroom. The mirror was clouded with moisture, streams distorting Ranma's appearance for a short while.  She reached down, splashing herself once more with the icy water.  Letting out a slight groan, she looked up to the glass, wiping away to the best of her ability what little water had made its way to the glossy surface.  She brought her fingers back up to her face, poking at the cool skin.  She couldn't help but stare, rubbing her cheek slightly.

      "This _does _suck. . ."

      "Ranma?" Saotome jumped, diving into one of the nearby stalls.  That was Akane!  How was she discovered so damn _fast?!  _"Ranma, c'mon.  You in there?" She pressed her back to the stall door, her feet propped up on the seat.  __

_      Please don't let her find me.  _She cringed as footsteps sounded, the tapping of the linoleum entering the restroom from next door.  _Next door? _ Ranma got to the floor, leaning up to the wall, listening as Akane's voice sounded from the other side.

      "Ranma, let's go!  What are you hiding for?  What did I do?"

      _Do?_

      Akane murmured to herself as she left the girls' room, sighing as she looked around.  She'd checked every other restroom in the mall, where else could she be?  It's unlikely that she'd have run off to one of the stores - she was definitely going through on of her crampy problems. But there were no other places around! She glanced up as she made her way down the corridor that connected the bathrooms to the rest of the mall's interior. The sounds of fountains splashing rippled at her through the busy air, the festive feelings of shopping pulling her from the irritation of one, having to find Ranma and two, having to go to China at Cologne's beck and call. Despite even that, she took time to consider just whom she was helping – Saotome was her friend, after all, she couldn't deny her now, right? He was—

      "Waaaaiit a minute. . . he. . . "

      She glanced up to the restroom sign that hung from the ceiling, staring at the forward slash that divided a little girl from a little boy, the humor of the stick figures lost on her as she ran back down the hall, bursting without caution into the boys' lavatory. 

      It was a good thing she had decided to burst, as she caught Ranma right in the face as she was about to exit the room. I mean, had Akane called out, we'd be stuck with the repetitive details of her trying further to locate ol' Saotome. Groaning, the person in question sank back against the wall hidden by the door and dropped to the ground. 

      Puling like a four year old, she grabbed her mouth, mumbling to herself. "Oww. . ."

      "Ranma!" Akane cried, bringing her own hands up to her face as she watched the dazed girl try to stumble to her feet. She leaned down quickly, helping her up as she sighed. "Jeez, Ranma, will you watch out next time?"

      Growling, Ranma allowed herself to be removed from the bathroom. "And who was it that hit who?"

      "Whom."

      "Look, whatever. . . " She hissed as Akane shoved her into the girl's room door, following shortly after. She guided Ranma to the first stall, the rest of the lavatory abandoned, thankfully. "Alright, I'll go back with you," she resigned, sitting on the toilet seat as Akane shut and latched the door behind her. "Um, what are you doing?"

      "Look, whether you go back or not is up to you – and I know you will anyway because at the moment, I can't imagine that you're very happy. More to the point, since it's going so fast, I'm wondering when you might pop."

      Ranma almost drained of her color. "'Pop?'"

      Akane shrugged, digging into her pocket. "Yeah, you know, bleed. Girls bleed, you dingbat."

      "I know they bleed!" she shouted back, stamping her foot. Panting in slight agitation, she huffed a quick breath through her nose. "So are you here to make fun of me, then?"

      "'Course not," Akane said quietly, extracting a short, cigar-shaped tube, long since wrapped in plastic, from her search in her pants. "I'm here to help you with this—"

      "_No way,_" came the menacing return, Ranma sliding back slightly.

      "Oh, _yes_ way, Ranma. If you don't, you'll stain up your clothes and _everyone_ will know. So choose – you and I keep _this _a secret, or you let your dad find you with your pants filled with blood." Making a face, she quickly gave in, her shoulders slumped.

      "The first sounds a hell of a lot more appealing." She jumped as the tampon landed in her hands, Akane exiting the stall. "Hey! What's going on?" Akane buckled and laughed right then, peeking back in at her with a wide grinning rictus.  She covered her mouth a bit and giggled some more. 

      "Ranma, if you think that I'm going to help you, you better think twice."

      "But, Akane, I don't know how these things work! Give me a break!"

      "You'll figure it out."

      "Being a girl sucks!" she shot out, sighing as she looked to her hand. She shrugged and pulled down her pants.

      Akane, leaning against the door, snickered a bit more to herself. She could stall a mite longer, knowing well enough that Ranma would _never _get it right. She had accepted that she'd have to look at Ranma's. . . place of all places, but that wouldn't stop her from exploiting Saotome's ignorance – she would have to _beg_. It had been five minutes.

      "Akane. . ."

      _Bingo,_ she thought almost evilly. "What is, Ranma?"

      There was a pause – a long, labored pause, extended by a faint whisper of wind – before Ranma's voice kicked back up. "L-look, you know I'm completely lost about all this. I have no idea what I'm doing, I'm forgetting what I used to do – I. . . I'm nowhere! Wh. . . why can't you j. . .just help me. . ." Furrowing her brow, Akane looked back to the door. Her original plan nearly having left her, she said almost sternly:

      "What's the magic word?"

      Was that a sniffle? "Pl. . . ple. . . pl. . ."

      "Ranma, are you _crying?_" 

      "No!" Ranma unsuccessfully countered, unable to guise what sounds she made and unable to put an end what tears were falling – however little there were. She covered her eyes as she heard the latch rip, wincing as light was shed upon her hunkered form.

      Akane let the door swing open, amazed to see Ranma, half naked, her knees locked and her head in her hands, _mewling,_ actually_ mewling_ away! "Wha. . . what. . . " Akane stumbled as she hazarded a step forward, seeing Saotome visibly shudder.

      "Why can't I stop. . . ?" She flinched away as she sensed the other girl near her. She quickly gave up, however, as Akane lifted her shoulders up and wrapped her arms around her, giving her a warm hug. Relying on a support a good deal, Ranma tentatively placed her arms on Akane's shoulders, holding back the sniffs and sobs that were somehow now much easier to contain.

      "It's alright, I was just having a little fun. Girls are weird like this, Ranma, we'll cry sometimes, and when we do, it's damn hard to stop. We're just of a more emotional variety." She grinned a bit, feeling Ranma absently nod, her head resting now against her neck. Her breaths tickled her a bit, but she knew exactly why they were so ragged in the first place.

      "Even snotty girls like you will feel compelled to release like that when things get too overwhelming or frustration."

      "Thanks for the comfort," Ranma responded plainly, wiping her eyes with her hand, now.  
      "Look, don't get defensive. I'm your friend and I was just kiddin', all right? Relax." She leaned back, sitting on her haunches as probably the most pitiful sight of the redhead that she'd ever seen tried to pull itself together. "Feel better?"

      "A little," she said quietly, looking a bit to the side. She brought her gaze back down to Akane when she tapped on her knee, motioning for her to spread.

      "C'mon, open. I'll show you what to do." Resisting just a bit before she allowed her ignorance to let Akane take the steed, Ranma sat back, letting her legs swing open. The second pause of the five-minute stretch came as Akane stared forward, eying, unbelievingly, her crotch.

      "E'heh, yes?" Ranma knowingly said, darting to the side of the point in question as Akane's eyes fell on her own uneasy visage. She gulped, shrinking back against the wall.

      "You're wearing girls' underwear?"

      "Ah. . . l-let me explain. . ." Ranma pulled her hands down protectively over her black-laced crotch, chuckling nervously. "Considering my per'pet'ial state as a girl, I figured that I couldn't deal with boxers always creeping up in—" Akane help up a hand.

      "That's _quite_ enough." Ranma nodded obediently as Akane reached forward to inspect the silk garment. "Couldn't you have at least been more tasteful? I can see clear through these. . . " She chuckled almost, watching Ranma jump a bit at her touch. "Calm down, now. Slip 'em off, I can't do everything for you. Although, you'd think that you could find someone other than Nabiki to loan you panties."

      "She charged me 2000 yen," Ranma darkly growled, pulling them down so that they pooled to the floor with her pants and slippers. She saw Akane's similar and almost disturbing reaction to the revelation and snapped her fingers. Scratching her head, she waved her hand before Akane's wide eyes and whistled. "Right, the trimming, I can explain that, too. . ."

      "You're such an unbelievable pervert. . ."

      "Hey, look, I was bored and secondly, if another girl does it, how does that make her a pervert?" She reeled back as Akane was at her feet, shoving her face clear into Ranma's. The redhead winced slightly as Akane's fingertips dug clear into the flesh of her thighs. "Ah, Akane, a little tight—"

      "You're _not a girl._ Don't _forget_ that."

      Blinking, Ranma heaved a heavy and huge sigh, nodding. "Right, I'm slipping. Got it. Total pervert okoto-Ranma." She made a muscle, flexing like a moron as Akane sank back against the stall's partition.

      "Idiot."

      Ranma grinned back. "That sounded believable."

      "Look, I'm not getting buddy-buddy with you, so drop the smile. If you don't fall into line and yell at me like you should be doing—" She stopped short, raising her head to look around wildly. Curious as to where she was going with her tirade, Saotome piped up.

      "What's up- eek!!" She was yanked from her seat on the toilet cover, Akane taking her place. Not given the time to question, Akane pulled her back, forcing her to straddle her lap.

      "Shut up and _don't_ get the wrong idea." Ranma nodded quickly as she placed her hands tentatively on Akane's shoulders and as the Tendo girl pulled up Ranma's slippers. She reached back down to grab the pants, stuffing them between them, giving Ranma a final warning to not talk as the door to the bathroom exploded inward, banging off the tiled wall. 

      "Ranma!" Ukyou shouted. "You in here, Ran-chan?"

      _Damnit!_ Ranma thought, unconsciously pulling herself closer to Akane.

      "What did I just tell you," Akane whispered jaggedly. "Not so hard, alright?"

      "Look," Ranma hushed back, quietly but quite powerfully. "Take off your shoes."

      "What?" Akane asked, slightly too loud. "What—" Ranma clasped her hand over her mouth, giving her a menacing look.

      "Sshh. Put my slippers on and _you _shut up. I have an idea. Hike up your skirt." Hesitating for just a moment, Akane did just as she was told, not putting further question to Ranma's unusually determined glare -- at least, unusual for the current circumstance.

      _Not lost yet, eh, Ranma?_ Akane thought as she put her own shoes behind them. "They're a little tight. . ."

      "Shh! I'll buy you ice cream or something, just be quiet."

      From outside, Ukyou glanced back to Shampoo and nodded. Akane had a lot of nerve to run off with Ranma when she _clearly_ needed better emotional support. After all, he didn't even like Akane and he was her darling Ranma-honey! Why wasn't he getting the message?

      "Oh, right, she. I don't think that I'm gonna remember that. . ."

      "Wha?" Shampoo looked up, bopping Ukyou with one of her bori-bori. "What pancake girl talk about?"

      "Ouch!" she shouted, rubbing her skull. "Watch it!" She leaned against a sink, wincing as she held her hand to her head. As she puled, small whimpers escaping her person, Shampoo raised one of her weapons and aimed at the stalls. "Wait!" Ukyou cried, grabbing it from her had. "Let's hold onto a few of our remaining ethics, okay?" That is, they did so by not dematerializing all the stalls or by knocking down all the doors. Instead, they decided to simply leave everything up to Shampoo.

      "What? Why Shampoo?"

      "I dunno. . . just, alright, I've got it. We'll slide you along the floor, looking under each st—"

      "Ew, no way!" She recoiled, sticking out her tongue as Ukyou sighed. 

      "Alright come on, I have an idea." Thus, they hunkered down, peering under the stalls from a distance. Immediately, Shampoo hopped up, clapping. "Shampoo find her Ranma!"

      Looking in the first stall after her, Ukyou shook her head. "Nah, those are her shoes, but those legs are too fat." Shampoo nodded slowly and they continued down the row. Finding nothing, they shrugged and were quickly out the door. "Let's try Victoria's Secret!" Shampoo's voice floated back.

      "Hey yeah, he's still a perv!"

      Inside that first stall, Ranma slowly climbed down, feeling the heat of anger burn her skin a bit. "Ah. . . Now, look, I didn't do that so that you'd be made fun of—"

      "Ranma. . ."

      Swallowing slightly, she backed up to the stall door, hands pressed to either partition on the sides. "Calm down, would you? It was all I could think of – I knew they wouldn't confuse your figure with mine." Akane was at her feet. "Hey, c'mon, Akane—" Holding the tampon like a steak knife, she clamped a hand down on Ranma's shoulder.

      "Hold still, I still have to show you how to use this thing."

      The pair stepped from the corridors mouth and into the main body of Nerima's biggest mall, Akane taking a smiling, triumphant lead. Lagging slightly behind, Ranma boldly clutched her crotch, a wince seared into her features. Akane looked back, sticking her tongue out as Saotome did her best to catch up. 

      "That wasn't cool."

      Akane gave her a pat on the back. "Don't you owe me ice cream?"

      Not hearing her, Ranma simply whined, trying to stall her movements. "It's so scratchy. . . " 

      "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Just try to part with erratic movements. If you're lucky, it'll end on the boat ride. Then you'll be good to go in China."

      "You'd better hope so," Ranma mumbled. "I mean, you've had an attitude with me ever since the bathroom. It's not helping things, okay? And another thing," Ranma said, counting on her fingers. "If you're just on this trip to sling insults and stuff at me, I don't want you to come." Taking a moment to review she gave a short laugh and sucked her teeth matter-o-factly. "I'm more of a girl than you are!!-" Akane whipped around, slapping Ranma clear across the face. The two halted before a fountain as the colors on the water shifted from blue to green. A few people stopped to watch, the rest walking along and minding their own business as Akane gripped Ranma by the shoulders.

      "Look, what did I tell you?! You're not a girl!"

      Slightly stunned, Ranma nodded slowly, rubbing her cheek. "I. . . I know. . . it's just that it's getting harder to remember. I feel compelled t'do other stuff and I can't help it." She shook off Akane's hands, heaving a sigh. "But I'm still a guy, got it? I just need to get out of this dumb body."

      "I'm just worried," Akane said quietly. "The underwear, the shaving—"

      "Trimming."

      "I meant your legs."

      "Oh, a'heh. . . I've been doing that for a while, actually. . ."

      Akane silenced her. "The _point_ is that I'm scared! I don't want to lose the real Ranma, okay? This. . . other you isn't so bad, it's just unfamiliar. Try not to forget, please?"

      "That's why I'm going," Ranma responded softly, reaching out to grab one of Akane's hands. She quickly let it go, putting her own behind her back. "And I guess I _am _glad you came. . . you're being much more of a help than Shampoo and Ukyou." She forced a smile, softening as it took an actual hold. "Thanks."

      Grinning, Akane turned around, beginning to walk away. "That's all I needed to hear." She looked back at her slightly confused partner and uttered a small laugh. "You coming? Ice cream?"

      "Oh, right, right. . ." She started after, rubbing herself slightly before catching up. "Hey, how about yogurt, instead?"

      Akane found it very difficult to get up off the floor.

      "Found you!" Ukyou shouted victoriously as she approached the two sitting in the food court. Shampoo, too, eventually followed, panting and billowing her dress collar a bit as she stooped, resting her hands on her knees.

      "Crazy. . . pancake girl. . . take Shampoo all over mall. . ."

      Swallowing the last of her treat, Ranma uncrossed her legs and stood, coughing slightly. Sighing, Akane gave her a few pats on the back until she pulled herself together. "Alright, here's the deal. Akane had a pretty decent idea and I think it's worth a try." Shampoo would have scoffed but found it still difficult to regain her composure. While distracted, Ukyou sat down in Ranma's seat and tried to salvage some of the uneaten yogurt. 

      "Go on?" she said.

      "You three are going to make a pact."

      "Hey!" Ukyou protested loudly, " I don't know how to sew!"

      "That's pack, dummy." Akane stuck out her tongue, idling with her spoon.

      "This isn't a carefree adventure, you guys," Ranma continued as Ukyou and Akane exchanged insulting features. "So you gotta lay off. There's no time for anyone to be complainin' about who's whose fiancée."

      "Nu uh." Ukyou insisted, shaking her head. "This is all Akane's idea to get you for herself."

      "Fat chance!" she declined, hopping up from her seat. Akane hardened her glare, glancing to Ranma. "There's no way I'd want to be along with this loser under _any_ circumstance!"

      Shampoo was suddenly up, pointing. "Then you no mind if Shampoo take him!"

      "He's not yours!" Ukyou shouted.

      "He's not a he," Akane dully said as the redhead in question ground her teeth together. "And yeah, I do mind – Ukyou's right, she doesn't _belong _to anyone."

      Ranma sighed, scratching her head. "This is exactly what I _don't want!_" The few others that were still in the court turned in their seats to watch, but were  quickly distracted by a pounding in the distance. "No more fighting! I don't wanna belong to _any_ of you, so cut it out or I'm leaving you all here!" He grabbed Ukyou's hand, shoving it out before her. He did the same with Shampoo and moved to Akane, but she spared her the trouble.

      "Now do it."

      Akane said so quickly, followed by the more labored responses of the others. 

      "Good!" Ranma said winsomely as a panda strolled by.  Cologne called from its shoulders, beckoning the group to follow. Ranma lead away, leaving the three girls to toss around some unsavory glances before they too took to stride. Quietly, as Akane neared her side, Ranma leaned over and gave her a nudge. "Thanks again."

      "Trust me, it's the last of my favors."

      As they made their way to one of the exits, Ukyou sighed as she looked to all the stores that they were now passing by. "If she's such a girl, why doesn't she wanna go shopping?" Before they could make it out, Ukyou sauntered up to Ranma's other side and giving Akane a wink, pushed the two of them into the doors of a small boutique. Shampoo, slightly confused, looked up to the store's name and almost yipped, running in after the two.

      Genma and Cologne continued their discussion on shark meat.

--

      Looking up to the now orange sky, Ranma was pulled from her reverie by the splash of an unusually large fish. The spray of this part of the sea was unusually warm, and had more hit her, she wagered that she would have changed, if able. Wiping a bit of the mist from her cheek she was startled by the yelling the fishermen made and looked over to figure out the commotion. The rather large fish she'd thought she'd seen was now fighting in their net, it's black hair and umbrella tangled here and there. Ranma covered her face, moaning as Ryouga ripped the net open, storming up to her.

      "Oh, why him. . ."

      "Ranma! What are you doing here?"

      She glanced up to him with a bored stare and shrugged, putting her hands behind her head. "I should be askin' you that, P-Chan. I'd say thank the waters that it was nice and warm – I don't think pigs can swim."

      "You!" Growling, Ryouga wrung the water from his clothes into a nearby bucket and quickly dumped the still-warm water over her head. "Don't hide behind that guise, unless I gotta destroy _both _sides of you!" She sighed, ringing the water out of her own clothing before she reeled around and nailed him in the stomach. He flinched, but didn't let it show beyond that. "Uh. . ."

      "C'mon, let me tell you a story. . ." She turned again and began to walk back down the deck.

      "Are you wearing girls' underwear?" Quickly, Ranma pulled the tail of her shirt farther down to cover her buttocks.

      "Shaddup."

      Dinner didn't last long, Ranma unable to put up with Ukyou's cooking as the swaying of the ferry rocked her insides to Jell-O. Much of the dinner was Ryouga just staring at her, anyway, and frankly, that would make just about anyone uncomfortable. What surprised the band even more was that Akane's dear little pig had shown up. She was happy, at least. Ranma. . . well, she could care less.

      Walking below deck, she shuffled to her room with slightly more than a headache. She figured that it would probably be best if she just took to sleep, the voyage becoming entirely too taxing. The addition of Ryouga was throwing her off, his reaction to her tale not as offsetting as she wanted. He seemed excessively. . . jovial for her taste. And perhaps he had the right to be – Akane wouldn't go for a girl, now would she?

      "Not. . . that I want her to, that is."

      Sure.

      "No, really, I don't care. Let her have her pig. Ryouga can do what he wants, I'm only going so that I can be a man, again. It doesn't matter that Akane's actually tried to help me. . . sorta. . ." She suddenly howled, punched the wall near her door. "Shit! Who am I kidding? " She relaxed, leaning against the wall entirely, her face pressed to the grainy wood. "I can't stop thinking about her. . . I don't _think _that I feel any different about her, but I can't get her outta my mind. . ." She sighed, running her hands along the wood, taking long breaths. "Man. . ."

      "Thinkin' about whom, Ranma?"

      "Ah!!" She jumped, turning herself around and was quickly trapped by two hands planted on her shoulders. She was about to bring her leg up but as an arm slipped under her throat, an umbrella pointed to her crotch.

      "Perhaps you shouldn't have told me everything about what happened to you, period girl."

      "Ryouga," she hissed, trying to pull in a breath, "what the hell are you doing?" He grinned, winking at her.

      "Not much, you're just a lot easier to detain this way. Whom were you talking about, hmm?"

      She growled, bring her hands up with uncanny speed. Ryouga, however, pressed his umbrella to her side just as fast, rendering her absolutely useless as she buckled under the pain. "Ah. . . dickhead. . ."

      "Thinking about Akane?"

      "What's it. . . to you?"

      "Like I said, not much, Ranma. Just doing you a favor!" He kicked her door in and shoved her after, pushing it closed behind him. Ranma was quick to turn around, rocketing a kick to his head. Ryouga held his hand up to block it and used her foot to shove her to the floor. She sucked in a sharp breath, holding back a cry and her cramps exploded.

      "Nng. . . damnit. . ." 

      "You know what occurs to me?" he said with a note of glee in his voice. He stood over her, patting her stomach with his foot. "That if you don't become a guy, you've got _no_ chance with Akane."

      "You loser, don't you have any honor?" she spat, crawling to her knees. He shoved her back down, watching her slide to where her futon sat.

      "This isn't about honor, Ran-chan. At least you turn into a human when splashed! Girls don't love pigs!"

      "You're still harping about that?!"

      "It's not fair!" Ryouga bellowed as the creak of wood sounded in the hallway. "Akane's mine and you know it. You're better off staying a girl. Ukyou doesn't seem to mind."

      "I don't want Ukyou!" she roared. "And I don't want _you_ to have Akane, got it?!"

      Ryouga chuckled as he twirled his umbrella like it weighed an ounce. "I got it, but you're not gonna get it. What are you gonna do to stop me?" Looking about frightfully, Ranma spied a glass of water sitting nearby the bed. She shot her hand out, grabbed it, and rotated her whole body, kicking his umbrella from his hands as she brought her hand around, splashing him. He yelped, shrinking back as Ranma fell onto her bottom, crying out as she grabbed her foot. She watched P-Chan shake himself, crawling from Ryouga's clothes. Sticking her tongue out, she hopped as the door opened, the light clicking on as Akane stood there and crossed her arms.

      "What are you doing to P-Chan? And what was that about not letting him get me?" Dumbfounded, Ranma sat with her shoulders slumped, watching as Akane picked the little black pig up from the floor. She smiled slightly but quickly diverted a less warm gaze to Ranma. "Well?"

      "Ah. . . Akane, he. . . aghh!" She lurched forward, rubbing her ankle, hissing at the pain. "Akane, you. . ." She climbed to her feet, limping to her bed. She sat down and hugged herself, getting eerily quiet.

      "Ranma. . . ?"

      "Just go away. . . you don't understand. . ." 

_      Oh no. . .not again. PLEASE not again. . ._ Akane's mouth dropped open as she watched Ranma shudder, bringing the back of her hand up to wipe at her eyes. She covered her mouth, silencing the few sobs that tried to escape. Quickly, Akane turned to the door and set P-Chan down, giving him a pat on the rump. He looked back, unsure as she flashed a smile and closed the door.

      "Ranma?"

      "N-no!" she cried, burying her face into her hands. "Just g-go away. . ." Akane, almost dazed, walked over, sat down next to her, and tentatively set her hand on the redhead's shoulder. She edged away, freely crying this time.

      "Hey. . . if this is about what I did in the bathroom, I didn't mean to be so rough—"

      "No," Ranma uttered, stumbling through her choking sobs as he raised her hands to conduct her words. "Because. . . and I. . . he came. . . I said. . . 'cause he wanted. . . and I just tried. . . to protect. . . but you. . . taking his side. . . and all I. . . thinking about you. . ."

      Akane blinked a few time as her hand slowly slid off the shoulder on which it rested. ". . . Period acting up?" Ranma shrieked and hopped up.

      "Rrrmphh! Don't you get anything?!"

      "Look," Akane said calmly, curling her fingers into fists. "All I understand is that you're jealous of a pig. I can't sympathize with you if you're going to be _that_ pathetic."

      "B-but. . ."

      "No!" Akane shouted, holding her hand up. "I've been a girl longer than _you_ have, so I refuse to believe that you can get that emotional over a pig. What's the problem? Why are you trying to protect me so much from him?" Slumping, Ranma's knees knocked as she buckled to the floor, tipping her head down. "C'mon, get up here." She leaned down and drew her back up to her feet, watching as Ranma tried to clear her eyes. Her eyebrows quirked as she saw Akane lie down, patting the bed. "If I sleep with you, will that make you feel better?"

      "Wh-what?!" Ranma, cleared of all melancholy was now suddenly backing up to a nearby bureau, wincing a bit as she hit her ankle. "That. . . I mean, people will say stuff if they catch us, and—"

      "Will you calm down?" Akane sighed, as she sat up. "Ranma, please, what's bothering you?"

      Lying through her teeth, Ranma shrugged. "I'm just edgy. . ." She cautiously walked back over, taking her seat next to Akane. "I just need to relax." She sighed as Akane wrapped her arm about her hugged her again.

      "I understand. Sometimes I forget about what you're going through. I'm sorry for having done anything that was outta line." Before she could protest, Akane pushed Ranma down to the bed, pinning her on her side.

      "Hey! What are you doing?"

      Pushing down a bit harder, Akane spoke. "And I want you to promise me that you won't cry anymore. It's disturbing."

      "Look," she growled back, "I told you that I couldn't help it."

      "I'm just teasing you. I know you can't – remember, it's what girls do." She relaxed a bit and settled down next to her. "And you're right, you do seem really edgy. You oughta nap." Yawning, Akane put her head down and let her arm drape along Ranma's side in a relaxed hug. 

      "Ah, what're you doing now?" Ranma asked, looking back.

      "What do you think, stupid? I'm comforting you out of the goodness of my heart. It'd do you best to _not _get all perverted about it, so don't get—"

      "The wrong idea, got it. . ." Silently, Ranma relaxed back, freeing her trapped arm as she brought it up to cover a yawn. A few minutes ticked by, Ranma unable to close her eyes as she shuddered at Akane's breath on her neck. "Hey. . . um. . ."

      "What is it?" she asked sleepily.

      "Thanks."

      Outside, P-Chan was white with terror. Half from what he'd heard and half from the fishermen approaching him on both sides. If he were lucky, they'd try to boil him.

--

      Part four will come soon, I promise.


	4. That wasn't the worst of it?

--

Chapter Four

"That wasn't the worst of it?"

      Ranma stepped off the boat, whistling away as she practically skipped off to the nearest portside inn.  Well before they had set out, it was her decision to get some rest in a real room on real land in a real bed upon their arrival.  Considering that she had been a raging bull on making the decree, she was met with more support than opposition.  Of course, the fourteen total hours later found her with a smile of her face -- the stressful voyage had ended and Ranma was on the top of her game.

      The first thing she had done upon discovering that the pain had, while gradually, quickly disappeared, was smack P-Chan around a bit when she found the swine in a less-than-bitter turn of luck. Of course, she was quick to find that Akane was not happy -- even after the . . . pleasant rest they had shared.  While Ranma didn't really want to bring it up, she could swear that Akane had been hugging her pretty tightly when she'd woken up.

      The rest of the troupe soon followed off the ferry, Akane giving Ryouga a pat on the back as he stumbled to dry land.  "She hit me so hard," he whimpered.  The raven-haired girl sighed, guiding him to the nearby inn to which she saw Ranma retreat.  She tugged at her newly changed clothes, sighing slightly. 

      "Well, whatever it was, I'm sure you only deserved part of it."

      Ryouga gave a murderous glance to his umbrella as he broke from Akane's gentle guiding.  Patting it against his hand, he pardoned himself to go the bathroom.  _You're mine next time, you redheaded creep. . ._

      Moaning as her tired mind shook hands with her weary body, Akane sat down in the lobby with an exhausted slump.  Not only was it far too sunny outside, but the heat that followed the clouds was also unbearable.  Monsoon season indeed -- she was baking!

      Looking around to the cathedral lobby of the two-story motel, she took in the pleasant mixture of navy drapery against rose, white splashed walls.  Below the red stood a high white baseboard against which many oak tables sat, each complimented by one or two cushioned chairs.  The style broke down at the furniture -- mixes of fabrics, colors and ornaments swarmed around the room and over the large, white floor rug.  It covered a tile floor, making the area she sat in appear to be an all-for-one auction.  Lamps, sofas, chairs and tables were spread all over, order coming to chaos where she sat.  Further back, under the second floor balcony sat a few doors, leading to rooms, bathrooms and what she hoped was a nice onsen.  Across from the entrance were the clerk's desk and a set of stairs leading up to the long second floor.

      She was just a little surprised by the port-town's motel.  It was  a bit more luxurious than she had been expecting from its cracking facade.  From the outside, it definitely didn't appear to be the most expensive place in Nanking -- not to say that it was, but for comparison's sake, it looked pretty grotty.  As she watched the rest of her crew filter in through the door and nearly drop dead on the floor, she grinned almost happily to be alone to her thoughts for a few moments.  Watching Ukyou fall onto a couch shortly after Shampoo did left her stifling giggles, neither of them realizing that they were now sharing the same sofa.  Saotome asked about the nearest onsen and was just as quickly gone, grimacing as Cologne refused to leave his side.  The old bag was probably the best rested of them all, having taken part in none of the excitement.

      Idling with her fingers, Akane sat back in the chair, watching the few patrons go back and forth.  She debated as to whether this stop was truly necessary, wondering if they should get right into to jungle.  After all, the longer he was a she. . .

      "Well, it's not for me.  This is for Ranma.  If she wants to waste time here, then so be it." Furtively, she sniffed her arm.  "Actually, I could use a bath. . ." She was suddenly overtaken by a yawn as she found the chair to be much more comfortable than when she'd first taken a seat.  Agreeably, the ruckus that had occurred on the ferry left the teenagers drained; why it started, however, was still a mystery to her.

      "Ranma," she said sleepily, "what did you do. . . "

--

      _What do you mean?_

_      They're words, you moron, _she cried,_ don't you get it? _

_      Why are you so upset?!  Excuse me if I don't understand!_

_      Fine!  If you don't understand, I take it back!_

_      Then we don't have a problem!!_

_      FINE!_

"Akane!" Ranma woke with a start, panting slightly, her chest rising quickly under a stream of light cast in by the porthole.  She tried to still her breath, bits and pieces of the dreams floating away in an instant, others remaining painfully clear in her mind.  Nearly choking on the idea, Ranma gravely mumbled the last few things she could recall.  "I love you. . . ?" Paling, she rubbed her eyes, a few hours rest not doing her much justice.  The ferry ride was taking far longer than expected as monsoon season was coming in -- high winds were threatening on the Chinese coast for a while more.  The ferry couldn't clear yet so it was up to the passengers to play the waiting game.  Frankly, that game sucks. 

      "I gotta pee. . ." For a moment, she was sure everything was okay.  She could see the floor, she could see her feet, and she could see her feet touching the floor.  But for some ungodly reason, she was not yet standing up.  "Wait a second." Another look down gave her the finalized realization that two arms were tightly wrapped around her waist and that a body was very closely pressed to her back.  As her senses came to, the feel of a soft breath along her ear and a soft curve on her body gave her a small chill.  "I swear t'God, if Ryouga tried something--" Looking back, ready to knock P-Chan's human block off, Akane's sleeping visage startled the life out of her.  After a few moments of a shocked stare, Ranma wormed herself out of the amorous grasp, resting her hand on her chest where her heart was suddenly pounding.

      "Akane. . ." On cue, the girl curled up and, having lost her pillow, hugged herself with a slight whine.  Like she was smacked in the face with the scene, Ranma bit her finger, looking away to the floor.  "Wh-when did she get so cute. . . ?" Sighing, she shuffled back over to her, pulling a blanket up from the foot of the bed.  She spread it out, pulling it up to Akane's shoulder, unable to even think as she couldn't help but gaze at the girl below her.

      "Ran-chan?" She whipped around, jumping slightly when she saw Ukyou stand in the door.  "What're you doin'?  It's dinner time."

      "Right!  Ri- I'll be there in a minute." The chef gave her a suspicious glance, but unable to see Akane, gave up and went back into the hall.

      "Oh!  One more thing," Ukyou said cheerfully as she peeked back in, giving Ranma somewhat of a wry grin.  "Could you get Ryouga for me?  I can't find him anywhere."

      ". . . Do you need me to get anyone else. . . ?"

      Ukyou smiled, plain as day.  "Nah." She turned and left, footfalls disappearing as she made her departure. Saotome glanced back down, seeing her fiancée squirm slightly, pawing out for her leg.  Ranma jumped back, toggling between leaving or not.  "I don't. . . wanna go. . . "

      She took one step closer before she froze, hearing her name whisper through the room like a sough of wind.  She gulped and backed up, scared out of her wits.  "Ranma. . ." Akane called again, a ring of urgency in the whimper.

      Her insides going to goo, Ranma was on the retreat, nearly slamming the door behind her as her emotions began to kick into a well-unwanted overdrive.  Her back to the door, she held a hand up to her forehead, trying to settle her nerves.  "Why do I feel like I got somthin' to tell her. . . ?"

      She closed her eyes for a moment, snarling a bit.  "Damnit, why do I gotta look for that runt, anyway?" She stepped off the wooden door, bringing her hands up to rest behind her head.  "At least my. . . body calmed down.  Don't hurt too much no more." Making a run-down face, she half-heartedly looked about the dank below-decks, not really searching for a damn thing outside of her own person's thoughts.  She irked away from the unwelcoming walls, the coat of grime nearly hopping off to grab her.  She was a hardass, sure, but no one likes to feel gross.  "Girls have it rough -- I better get to that spring _fast _or I might have to re-'valuate my opinions." She perked up as the smell of food suddenly struck her nose, a delicious, piquant scent that she figured she hadn't wafted in a long time.  "That's funny, Ukyou was cooking in her own room." She took a long sniff, eyebrows arching a bit as the savory nature of it made her mouth water.

      "Twice cooked pork. . . ?" She broke into a run, racing for the galley.  "Ryouga!!" It was a short race before she burst through the short door, a billow of steam escaping from the room.  She covered her face, hissing as the hot air burned her eyes.  Coughing and struggling to see though the mist, she stumbled forward into the miasma without even a floor to view.  A misplaced footfall, however, left her stepping on an overturned wok and seconds later, writhing on her backside.  "Y'eouch!" she cried as fluid wicked into her pants, the entire floor warmed by a hot-water spill.  She froze for a moment however, when she felt a cold blast move through the white that surrounded her.  She quickly stabbed her hand into the air, saying, "HAH! No you don't!"

      "Augh!!" Ryouga crashed right to the floor when Ranma snatched his ankle, puling it off the ground.  He gave a sharp cry as the redhead gathered herself to her feet, looking painfully up to her as the steam began to clear.

      With a cat's grin, Ranma brought her foot up and planted it on Ryouga's chest.  "Nice to see you again.  Did they try to make you the main course or were you just hungry yourself?" Ryouga glanced to the side to where a stack of spatulas had fallen but Ranma followed his eye.  "I wouldn't if I were you." She let her eyes fall below the belt for just a moment before she met again his gaze.  "Unless you want my foot to be somewhere else."

      "What do you want?" he asked calmly, remaining still.

      "Eh!  What are you, stupid?" She cracked her knuckles, lifting her foot and stepping back.  "I'm getting back at you, P-Chan."

      "Shut up!" he hollered as he jumped to his feet, pointing her way.  "At least I'm not bleeding!"

      Ranma began to walk towards him, her head cast down, her eyes just as fiercely locked upon him.  "Actually, Ryouga, I'm feeling much better. . ." She crossed her arms, stopping about a meter before him.  "Y'know, things would be going a lot smoother if you weren't here.  I don't need _your _help to get to the springs so why don't you leave?"

      Ryouga grinned, gathering his effects out of a nearby basket.  The kitchen staff that had captured him was awfully nice to have also picked up his things.  "Then why is Akane here?  Or Ukyou?  Or Shampoo?  Why not go alone if it's all about you?"

      "I didn't say I didn't need their help.  I just said I don't need a moron to slow me down!"

      Ryouga's fist shot out but Ranma snatched it, sending it to the side.  "Watch it, _Ran-chan." Pulling his backpack on, he took a long breath.  "I know why Akane's here, so don't play dumb." He smiled.  "I know exactly how you feel about her."_

      "Bullshit!  I don't feel nothin'!" She screamed, rocketing a kick straight for Ryouga's crotch.  Ryouga quickly hopped up and landed on a nearby stove, taunting her with a laugh.

      "Then why do you get so mad when I try to take her?"

      "Because she deserves better than you!  You play the nice guy in front of her but you're a goddamn liar." She clenched her fist, snorting.  "And she doesn't love _you. _ She loves a _pig! _ Why would she love you if you can't even tell her the truth?"

      "Bitch!" Ryouga shouted, standing on the appliance.  "It's still closer than you'll get!"

      Ranma paused for a moment, almost _worried,_ until a memory struck her like a baseball whacked towards the grandstands. She gave him a sly grin and tapped the wok with her foot.  "Somehow, I think you're wrong." She stomped her foot down, flipping the wok up, and kicked it over to Ryouga with a resounding bang.  He quickly swatted it away, sending it flying into a nearby sink.  The faucet was ripped off with the shred of metal and suddenly, a jet stream of icy water knocked Ryouga off his perch and into Ranma's hands.  She lifted P-Chan into the air and brought back her fist.  "This is gonna be sweet--"

      "_RANMA!!"_

      _Shit._

      She dropped the squealing pig instantly, whipping around as Ryouga bounced off the floor.  "Ree!" he squealed, skittering over to hug Akane's leg.

      "W-wait!" Ranma cried, pointing between the sink and the stove.  "Didn't you see?  C'mon, tell me you saw.  I _know you saw it!" She neared a whine as she got more frantic, Ranma's heart racing even more than it had when they were in her room._

      "I saw.  And I _told_ you not to be jealous of him anymore!  God, Ranma," she sighed, cradling the animal.  "It's just a pig!  I mean, I don't even _love_ love it, if _that's what you're worried about." She managed a laugh, looking down at the shocked-looking animal.  "I love it like you love a __pet." She motioned for Ranma with her fingers.  "Come here, right now."_

      Demurely, Ranma stepped close, her guard disabled as Akane gave her a soft gaze.  Of course, it left her wide open for the thwack to the head Akane gave her as she turned to leave.  "Ukyou's been shouting for you.  It's dinnertime.  C'mon." She was soon gone, leaving Ranma to sink to the floor, cold, damp clothes clinging to her body and a soft throb ringing in the back of her skull.  She watched the door, confused, as she heard a creak behind her.  The kitchen staff carefully climbed out of the pantry and gave her an 'is it okay?' look.

      "I'm gonna get that damned pig. . ."

      The meal wasn't exactly tense enough until gentle prodding from everything around her caused Ranma to nearly explode.  She, Akane and the pig arrived just a few minutes late, a platter of okonomiyaki piled high in the center of the small kotatsu.  Genma had eaten fast and had soon left, leaving Cologne to be the only chaperone.  It was only five minutes later when she too slipped out on the basis of needing air.  Ucchan was a little disappointed that the Tendo girl had shown up but made up for it by taking a commanding place next to Saotome Ranma.  The redhead, however, was not as pleased as a bit of food bumped into her lips again.

      "C'mon, Ran-chan, eat up." Growling internally, Ran-chan turned her head away and resisted the urge to reach up and snap the chopsticks to splinters.

      "Not hungry," she mused. Shampoo grinned at Ukyou with a stolen triumph.

      "Ranma no like food?  Not surprised!"

      "Watch it, honey. . ." Audibly displaying her apathy with the two battle-doers, she put her furtive attention across the table.  Akane sat as isolated as she could, gently coaxing the swine into finishing his little meal.  Even Ranma could admit that it was sickeningly cute.  Shampoo, lacking just a bit more tact that the King-Saotome himself, voiced her opinions.

      "Ew!  Feeding pig like little baby!  What next?  Breast-feeding?"

      Sneering, Akane turned her back to the onlookers.  She glanced back and snidely remarked, "Would it get you to shut up?" As she looked back down, a grin came to smear across her face.  As Ranma was nearly nodding off, Ukyou's clamoring having left her so that she may further bicker with the Amazon, a squeal not of pig origin brought her eyes up.

      "Awll!  That's my cute widdle P-Chan!!  You're Akane's little baby!  Yes you _are!_" 

      Shampoo gagged slightly, busying herself with food, now.  "Disgusting.  Tendo-girl have no tact."

      "Huh," Ukyou mumbled, rolling her eyes, "a revelation. . ."

      Paying them no mind, Akane continued with her cooings and motherly mannerisms, knowing well enough that her point had been made.  She looked back again, catching Ranma staring at her, a twitch in her shaded eye.  "Akane, cut it out, already."

      She responded by sticking out her tongue, tickling P-Chan's tummy all the while.  Ran-chan's teeth began to grind as she slowly gathered up the warm teakettle.  "Akan--"

      "-- my iddy biddy P-Chan. . ."

      Ranma poured a steaming glass of water, her fingers trembling against the cup.  "Ah--"

      "--_So kee-yute!" She jumped suddenly when Ranma pounded her fist on the table, snapping a pair of chopsticks below her hand.  The rest of the table looked up to him, all pulled out of personal reveries._

      "IT'S NOT EVEN A DAMN PIG!!" Startled, Akane screamed when she was doused with the glass, her clothes sodden with an uncomfortable wetness.  P-Chan, who had jumped away seconds before, watched with a snicker.

      "_Ranma!!" Akane roared, rising to her feet, pulling the edge of the kotatsu up with her._

      "Uh oh," Ukyou squeaked.

      "_What the hell__ is wrong with you?!" She threw the table on its side, slamming it into Ranma's face.  Like a crack of lightning, the table was shattered when Ranma's fist shot through the table.  Splinters and pancakes went everywhere along with more splashes of hot and cold water.  Shampoo shrieked, pouncing away and landing sprightly on the nearby bed, her tail twitching nervously.  Akane walked through the explosion, pushing a raging Ukyou from her path and belting Ranma square in the face.  Hissing, she stumbled back as the last bits of table and food fell from the air and layered on the floor. Stopping herself, she slowly rubbed her tender cheek.  "Screw you!" Akane cried, her fists clenched at her sides._

      "I'm getting tired of seeing you bathe that traitor in all dat affection, alright?!  It's disturbing!!" Ranma screamed.

      "What the hell are you talking about?!" Akane bellowed, her teeth tightly gnashing.  "It's a _pig, you brainless, spineless, __NOT masculine idiot!"_

      From the floor, Ukyou slowly gathered herself, shaking under the stress of nearing the brink of an atomic meltdown.  "_MORON!"_

      Akane turned to her, prepared to clock her too if she had to, but was startled out of her anger to see her facing Ranma.  Equally as perplexed, Ranma tripped over an 'Uh?' as she absently picked some cilantro from her ear.

      "Alright," Kuonji began quietly, also pulling bits of food from where they shouldn't have been, "that's the last straw.  Ran-chan, I can _understand_ fighting with Akane.  Hell, it's all I hear you two do.  I dunno how I'm _losing to he--"_

      "Get to the point," Akane muttered.

      "Shut yer trap for a second." She turned her fire-laden eyes back to the redhead, holding up a soggy platter of wood and okonomiyaki.  "But you don't ruin my meal!  You do_ not_ cause all this trouble over a freakin' pig!  If she wants to get off on the damn thing, who cares?!  What kind'a _pansy cares about a pig?!" Ranma opened her mouth to interject but Ukyou barked at him. "Quiet!  I know the secret so just shut up!  The fact that you got so riled up is excusable, at best, but you went and screwed up some perfectly good food!  You're. . . " she sighed, struggling for the words.  "_Pathetic!_"_

      Blinking, Akane stumbled back and fell onto the bed next to a very stunned cat.  Ukyou just sucked her teeth, looking away while Ranma was trapped, staring forward, stuttering wildly. After a minute without a coherent response, Ukyou gave up and left, storming from her room.  Ranma quieted down, wobbling in place as she tried to form any sort of an answer.  She took in a shaky breath, causing Akane's attention to perk up as Ran-chan finally took an unsteady step.

      "I. . . I'm goin' to my room. . . " Before Akane could blink in surprise, she had left, nearly slamming into the doorframe.  She merely glanced down to the pink cat, mouth agape.

      "What the hell was _that?_"

      Hugging a sleepy P-Chan to her chest, Akane gave a quick rap to Ranma's door.  "Open up -- right now." There was a pitiful 'no' from the other side, causing Akane to suffer a deathly shiver.  "Ranma, you're scaring me!  You've got to be putting me on! How can you possibly be getting so emotional?"

      "Look, what she said was true, alright?"

      ". . . You're crying again, aren't you." There was a bump and a sniffle.  Akane nearly banged her head off the door.  "Alright, I'll break the damn lock, Ranma.  Don't you get that I wanna help you?"

      A pause lasted for a few moments before the door creaked open, revealing Ranma's slightly damp cheeks and glimmering eyes.  "You're not mad?"

      "Yeah, I'm mad.  All my changes of clothes are underdeck.  I had to borrow this off'a Saotome-san." Ran-chan glances down, seeing the oversized folds of her dad's gi drape like curtains off Akane's physique.  Ranma bit back a snicker, letting the door open the rest of the way.

      "What happened to the rest of 'em?"

      "They're working off their steam with a sparring match on the above-deck." She tugged at the gi, grumbling.  Ranma whistled, calling Akane's attention back to her.

      "Alright, help me."

      "Give me clothes, first.  This is embarrassing."

      Ranma murmured, fishing a pair of pants from her bag.  "Can't help you, otherwise."

      Snorting, Akane set her little pig down on the floor.  "Give me _your_ shirt, then."

      "Eh?" Ranma turned, hands behind her head.  "Get real."

      "C'mon, I know you're wearing a bra.  Don't be embarrassed."

      "You're wearing a bra, too!  _You don't be embarrassed." Akane grinned, shutting the door._

      "Ranma. . . I had to _touch_ your--"

      "ALRIGHT!!" Darkly, Ranma slipped off her jacket.  "Here."

      "Black bra again?"

      "Get off it, s'all I own," she darkly muttered.  Turning, she took a deep breath as she waited for Akane to finish changing.  It had been a few minutes before Ranma called back, too swift to actually look.  "You done yet-AH!" She hopped to a sharp slap to the butt, turning, confused, to stare at Akane's sullen face. 

      "Ranma, you're turning into such a girl.  This is really worrying me." 

      Growling, Ranma sat down, arms laced over her chest.  "Yeah, no kiddin'." She dropped back, laying flat on her back.  ". . . I liked bein' at least a part time guy way more than this.  I'm freaking out in my mind so much that I can't even enjoy this."

      "What's to enjoy?" Akane asked plainly, milling about the room, looking at the blank dressings.  P-Chan watched them like a lifeguard, unblinking and silently stewing.

      "Are you kiddin' me?" Ranma sat up, giving Akane a good, long look.  "Every guy dreams about what it would be like to be a girl."

      Momentarily, Akane made a face.  "But. . . you could be a girl when ever you wanted, before--"

      "Duh." Ranma rolled her eyes.  "When have I ever changed back _immediately? _ Y'never noticed that I changed with the circumstances?  You know, I fall in the pond, I don't necessarily get right into the bathroom. . . " her eyes glazed over for a moment as she stared off to the side.  "It's 'cause I wanted to see exactly what bein' a girl was like without all the real crap you guys go through.  I mean, I didn't let on that I liked it 'cause 'a pride, but at the same time it's nice to go for a swim without having to wear a bikini.

      "Now, though, I got nothin' to return to.  If I gotta leave behind seventeen years of livin', startin' now is gonna be really hard."

      ". . . Whoa."

      Ranma nodded.  "Yeah.  Get it?  So what if this is gettin' to me.  You think you can ask me to stop being a wimp when I wouldn't normally react this way in the _first_ place?  You heard the old bag -- I'll get even more girly as time goes on -- so just let me alone, huh?" Ranma covered her eyes, groaning.  "This cryin' stuff bothers me. . . but I feel better, afterwards."

      Ignoring the first few jabs, Akane settled her nerves and processed the parts that made sense. "I know. . . I'm just perturbed that Ukyou got to you so _easily."_

      ". . ."

      "Ranma," Akane asked gently, sitting down, "was all that _really about P-Chan?" Ranma turned onto her side, staring at her pillow.  "Ranma. . .?" She curled up a bit more, trying not to shiver.  She was startled, however, when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder soon followed by  her jacket.  She looked back to see Akane wrapping the gi around her again, giving her a reassuring smile.  "I promise I won't hit you."_

      "You've said that before," she muttered, pulling the sleeves down.  "But. . . y-yeah. . . it's the pig." The said personality squeaked, looking around.

      "It's harmless, Ranma, what bothers you so much?" Akane sat back, watching Ranma mull over her words as the hands on the nearby desk-clock ticked by.  She gave no further prodding, knowing that the poor girl had gotten enough for tonight.  If however, Ranma decided to call her 'fat' or something, Akane wouldn't give punching her a second thought--

      "What?" Akane asked.

      "I said that I can't protect him anymore.  He's a lyin', backstabbin' jerk and you need to know." She gave her first real grin of the evening to the spot across the room, but frowned when she didn't see her target.  "Where'd P-Chan go?-"

      _Chomp!_

      "KYYAHH!" Akane watched, stupefied, as the piglet bit down on Ranma's hand, the said appendage now flailing wildly through the air.  "GET THIS LITTLE FREAK OFF ME!!"

      Gasping, Akane sat up.  "P-p-Chan!  Let her go!" A ping almost sounded through the air as the little black swine looked at her with an astonished gaze.  "You heard me!" Obediently, he released his prey and looked to Akane with question in his eyes.  She gave his rear a swat and set him on the floor.  "You get out of here -- you had no right to do that."

      Shocked, both the pig and the girl with her hand in her mouth looked to Akane as she spoke with a note of command in her voice.  "Go!" she ordered succinctly, shoving the little guy away with her foot.  It stumbled to the door, looking back with wide eyes before it slowly slipped through the crack in the port.  Ranma stammered, licking her wounds at the same time.

      "What?" Akane asked, shrugging.  "He bit you for no reason.  Unless you developed telekinesis, it wasn't your fault this time."

      "Akane," she mumbled in awe, blowing on her hand.  ". . . Th-thanks."

      Instinctively, Akane reached out and tugged Ranma down into her lap.  She set to work smoothing her hair, quietly calming her nerves.  "Just do me a favor.  Find the spring, get back to being a boy and let's get back to being how we always were."

      Swallowing, Ranma stiffened to the touch, her nerve bunching and twisting around in a mad, constricted dance.  "Always were. . .?"

      "Hey, if you wanna stop fighting, say the word, wuss."

      "That's not what I meant!" Ranma yelled, sweat popping out on her forehead.  "Have you. . . " She hushed up, looking at Akane's crossed feet.  "Forget it."

      "Will do." Akane grinned slightly.  She knew that if it was important, Ranma would tell her when it was necessary.  Then again, if it was what she thought it was, she figured with a bit of a painful realization, then she'd probably never say it.  "Ah, on second thought, Ranma, what is it?"

      ". . . Can you give me a massage?" she puled slightly, her mewl disgustingly wimpy.

      ". . . I swear, if you ever use that voice again--"

      "I'm just kiddin', you prude," she said brashly, wincing as nails dug into her scalp.

      "Don't push it." The fell back into silence, Akane letting her hand glide over the other girl's head.  She was nearly fascinated -- here, in her lap, she held what on any normal day she would call the bane of her existence.  Now, however, she had no other desire than to just quiet her down and put the thing to bed.  Admittedly, she'd had a tough few days and that maybe Akane had been a little hard on her.  Purring, almost, Ranma got comfortable.

      "That's. . . nice. . . "

      "I'm not a prude," she mused to herself, scritching behind Ranma's ear like she would a cat.  "I mean, I'm _touching you, aren't I?" She laughed wickedly to herself, a little disappointed that she did not get a response.  "Actually, I'm right," she said surely.  "I'm not a prude at all. . . um. . . you. . . smell nice, for one--" she gave herself a sharp slap, her other hand never leaving Ranma's head.  "What am I saying?!" She chuckled, sitting back, slipping into her own lazy doze. "She can't hear me, so I guess it doesn't matter. . ." Her eye popped open as a little whimper sounded from the redhead's mouth, Ranma still struck with shivers._

       "You're still cold. . . ?" She leaned forward, a blush floating to her face as she saw that Ranma had not done up her shirt.  Another sharp clap of skin sounded.  "_Stop blushing." She tipped over a bit more, reaching down to fasten all the clasps, shirking away as her hands accidentally pressed against what one could confuse for mountains._

      "Stop being so dumb, Akane. . ." She managed to do the last one with as little contact as possible, still tormented, however, by the gentle noises that floated from Ranma's throat.  "Ran-chan. . . " Akane blinked, swallowing.  "Ranma. . . what do you really think of me?" She watched as her face twitched, giggling as her brow slopped into a brief look of confusion before it resettled into a peaceful vista of slumber.  "She can be cute, sometimes. . ." She blinked again, feeling a red stain take residence on her face.  Looking around, as if to check for spectators, she grinned to herself with a quiet sigh.  ". . . _He. . . can be cute. . . sometimes." She immediately shut her eyes, bringing a hand to her mouth.  "I must be tired."_

      Her eyes opened again, focusing on soft lips, Ranma slow breathing hypnotic to the mind.  Akane stared, the light from moon casting a sheen on what Akane watched.  It was the dead of night already -- it must have been  an hour or two since dinner.  As Akane peered from the porthole back to Ranma's face, a black ear poked through the ajar door.

      ". . . Come back to me, please. . ." She swallowed, leaning down as far as she could, her breath washing over Ranma's face.  She quivered, moving down to press her lips to Ranma's cheek, eyes flying open when Saotome suddenly turned like a lathe, presses her sleeping face right into Akane's crotch.

      "_RAAAAAAAN!!--"_

--

      "--MA!" Akane, fuzzy from sleep, was startled from her rest as a weight resettled into her lap. She looked around, seeing herself alone in the lobby.  She tried to control her unfettered breathing, swallowing a lump from her throat as she saw it had reached nightfall already.  The desk clerk looked up, startled, saying something she didn't understand.  She struggled to get up, looking down in surprise.  "P-Chan!  There you are!"

      "I say be quiet!"

      She looked back, giving an apologetic glance to the short Chinese  girl.  "S-sorry." Whispering, she picked up the startled piglet, giving it a check-up.  "Did you keep me company, you funny little thing. . .?" She reached the desk, inquiring about the Saotome party.  Thanking the clerk, she was about to walk to the rooms when P-Chan squirmed out of her hands.  "P-Chan!" The swine raced off, back whence he came.  Akane was about to run after but the clerk stopped her.

      "Yes, yes, pig be fine!  You party say need rest, so go sleep now.  No wake up rest of hotel with pig-chase.  He be with you in the morning."

      "Are, are you sure?" Akane asked quietly.

      "Yes, yes.  Good night!"

      Akane mumbled a return sentiment and walked off, constantly glancing back over her shoulder.  The clerk sighed, pulling a net up from under the desk.  "Mm. . . twice-cooked pork. . ." She was about to exit her post when a disheveled young man approached from the shadows, a gleam in his fang and a crack in his knuckles.

      "'Scuse me. . . could you tell me where Saotome Ranma is sleeping?"

      Ranma's eyes opened, her senses fuzzed as she awoke from a peaceful sleep.  Another whisper of wind sounded in her ear as the undetectable click of her door closing confirmed her awaking suspicion.  "Who's there," she mumbled.  "Ukyou, if it's you again, I'll send you _home--_"

      "No cigar, Ranma." She 'erked', turning from her side to look behind her.  Upside down, feet on the wall and hands on the bed frame in a bizarre act of balance, Ryouga was there, giving her a sharp grin.  "Sleep well?"

      She sat up, pulling the blanket around her shoulders.  "What do you want?  It's. . . two in the morning."

      "You tried to blow my cover."

      Ranma gulped.  There was an unusual amount of calm in Ryouga's voice and, added to that, she did not feel like fighting in her underwear.  "Yeah, so what about it?"

      "Do you know what this means?" He kicked off the wall, launching himself up and landed on the foot of the bed.  Ranma instinctively scooted back, yanking the blanket out from under his feet.  He tripped up, off guard, and crashed to the floor below.  "Yeouch!"

      "Get outta here, you freak!  Why don't you go fawn over your _master?_" She grinned, standing on the bed, the covers acting as a cloak. 

      Ryouga hopped off the floor and back onto the bed, sending a kick around the take out Ranma's stance.  Still not at her best, she fell down with a yelp, her blankets falling off her shoulders.  Ryouga, about the go into rage, stopped to blink.  "What the hell are you wearing. . . ?"

      The girl looked down and froze, caught in a skin-showing set of undies.  She squeezed her legs together, bringing her arms up to cover her chest.  "Didn't I already explain it?  It's just more comfortable!  Don't get the wrong idea!"

      "There's a difference between comfort and scandal.  If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were wearing a _thong."_

      She spat.  "Are you kidding?  When have _you ever seen a thong?"_

      Ryouga's eyes narrowed as he shot forward, his strong arm-muscles flexing as he quite suddenly pulled her legs open.  An outraged gasp caught in her throat as she struggled to react.  "Looks like I'm seeing one _now."_

      "It. . . it's a bikini cut," she muttered before she shook her head, her well-toned legs kicking his grip away.  "Let go of me, dickwad!"

      Ryouga loomed over her still, a fierceness carved into his face.  "All this doesn't matter.  The point is that you tried to show Akane the truth without my being ready!  Ranma, _you're the backstabber!  __You're the ass!!"_

      She growled, aiming a foot for his neck.  He caught it with his hand however, giving it a sharp pull.  " Ah!" she cried as he pushed it over the side, catching her thigh under his foot, body-blocking her other knee.

      "You're not going _anywhere_ until I . . . _pay you back." _

      "Ouch," she grunted as her legs were spread further apart.  "I'm tired 'a you lyin' to her." She her hand shot out and cracked him in the forehead but he barely flinched, catching the rebound with his free hand.  She made a strained face as he tightened his grip around her wrist. "If you do _anything perverted I swear I'll knock your face in. . ."_

      "Not as strong now, are you?  What happened to all that speed?" He turned the skin under his hand, burning her flesh.  She refused to wince, watching his face.  "You love her, don't you?"

      "Yeah."

      ". . . Wh‑what?"

      "You heard me," she whispered, relaxing against his hold on her.  "I can't take it anymore ‑‑ all this crap just keeps makin' me realize it more n' more.  Watching her pamper you and knowing that you're head over heels in love with her hurts, alright?" Dumbstruck, Ryouga's arms draped loosely at his sides as he suffered a round of blinks and confused noises.  He watched, astounded as she grinned at him, tipping her head down.  "Gotcha!" Her other palm, which was slowly creeping down by her side, rocketed up and smacked his nose in, causing him to reel back with a shout, letting her go to hold his face in pain.

      "Agh!" he cried as he pulled back to punch her, her hands having been raised to block.  "I'll kill you!"

      "You couldn't kill _time_!" He put two fingers up, a sinister, murderous look in his eyes.  She followed as his fingers launched towards her, turned her hand to the side.  Before he got past 'bakusai,' she pushed forward and divided his attack in two, stopping it; a finger rested to either side of her palm.  She smiled triumphantly as his unbalanced body weight followed, causing his other hand to push forward to stop his fall.  It was then that her smile cracked into a twitching, slightly agape mouth, her pupils small and her cheeks crimson as his hand closed around her breast.

      "What's all that damned racket?!" Akane roared as she opened the door, still in the clothes she was wearing when she got off the boat.  Her eyes shot open as she sobered out of her slumber.  Her gaze caught the blood, the blushing, the half‑nudity and the contact reserved for those making out and she immediately assumed the painfully obvious.

--

      They all set out the next morning, just after the rise of the sun.  Birds chirping all around them as the tree count rose, it wasn't long before they hit the thick of the forest under Cologne's guiding.  For much of the venture no one spoke,  Akane taking an unusual lead with Ranma in a quiet tow while Ryouga hung back with the two other girls.  Amazed at how he was bamboozled, Genma trudged along with the skeleton herself on his shoulders.  Hefting her pack slightly, Akane cracked her neck with a sigh.  "When can we take a break?"

      Cologne laughed, her rasp surprisingly loud in the swishy, noisy surroundings.  "It's only been a few hours, girl, if you don't have the endurance, I should have warned you to not come along." Akane sighed again, glancing back for a moment. 

      "Did you say something, pervert?"

      Ranma grumbled, pulling a canteen up to treat herself to a drink.  "No."

      Further back, Ryouga also walked in silence as both Ukyou and Shampoo giggled at his sides.  They had been gently prodding him for the duration of the hike, his seclusion too tight for him to notice.  Although, hearing Akane say the word 'pervert' made his face burn.

      "So, Ryouga-kun," Ukyou said slyly, patting him on the back as a shimmer of forest rain made the leaves above ring like rice, "we heard that you tried to have your way with Ran-chan last night. . ."

      "Aiya, Ryouga. . . Shampoo think she have_ enough _competition, yes?"

      "Oh, God," he groaned, holding his head in his hands.  The forest began to darken as the canopy above thickened, a cool mist sweeping down from ahead on the path.  The sounds of a gentle rainfall were evident above, and what little liquid that made it down was warm to the touch.  Ryouga placed a hand to where one had hit his head as he looked around to the dark, green, and humid surroundings.

      "Honestly," Ukyou sighed, "I didn't think that you were gay.  Maybe Mousse, but--"

      "How does that make me gay?!  She's a girl!"

      "I can hear you," Ranma muttered.

      Ryouga rechecked his words, storming ahead of the two.  "I didn't even do anything!" As he stepped closer to Ranma, she ducked to the side, covering her head.

      "Ah, Ryouga-sama!  Don't hit me again!"

      "SHUT UP!" About to say the same thing, Ryouga looked up to see Akane heaving in breath.  "No more!  Drop it already!" The four behind her looked in all other directions, mumbling quiet apologies.  She huffed and turned as Genma sank back, Cologne hopping off to Akane's pack, the furious girl going without notice.

      "Alright, boy, I've been watching for long enough."

      "What'a'ya want, old man."

      Genma sniffed, curling his fist in the air.  "I just need to know one thing."

      "I'm not answerin' any questions about Ryouga.  I don't want him, got it?"

      "That wasn't it, but I'm glad."

      "I can hear you," Ryouga mocked.  Ranma gave him a bash to the head before he even realized it.  "Ouch. . ."

      "Now what do you want?" Ranma barely gave him a look, focusing on Akane in the dim light.  Somewhere a cacophony of birds squawked and squabbled, causing her to hold her hands to her head.  "Well?"

      "You're still going to take over the school, right?--"

      "Give me a break. . . "As the Father-Son-pair-turned-Father-Daughter-pair continued on about the fate of the Anything Goes school and as Ryouga snuck up to the front to try and talk to the icy Tendo girl, the two remaining in the back gave each other knowing glances.

      "We're still doin' it, right?" Ukyou asked quietly, checking to be sure that Ranma wasn't listening.  She glanced down to her timepiece, suspecting that Cologne would soon offer them a break.  The Amazon was still far off.  She readjusted her blue jumpsuit, rolling her sleeves up to reveal sweat-coated forearms.   "The plan's a go?"

      Shampoo gave her a grin, pushing a lock of purple hair from her face.  "Of course is go.  We plan from start -- get rid of Akane!"

      "Quiet!" Ranma looked back for a moment but her attention was pulled to the front where Ryouga was still pleading with Akane. "Look," Ukyou murmured, "just keep it down.  We'll make it so that she _and_ Ryouga won't be able to come along."

      "Aiya," Shampoo agreed, shaking Kuonji's outstretched hand, "can be one evil pancake-girl. . ."

      Ranma plopped down on her overturned pack and sighed.  "Damn, it's nice to sit down for a change!" Her elation was short lived as she pulled her jacket open, shaking the collar to give her some air.  Her body was a mess of sweat and while it wasn't exactly new, the place under her chest was giving her a much less appreciated hell.  Nearly gasping for a breath that wasn't choked with moisture, she swept her hand back through her wet hair, making a face as her fingers got stuck in a few tangles.  She dropped backward as the rest of the gang finally caught up with her, Ryouga and Akane, all but Cologne settling down in wheezing, sweating, dizzy heaps. Her back arched over her backpack, Ranma watched Akane for a few moments before she spoke up.

      "You've gotta be hot."

      "What?" Ranma pointed to her, noting that she hadn't once removed her sweatshirt, nor had she at least given herself a break by rolling up the sleeves.  Akane looked down at herself, holding her arms up a bit.  "What's the problem?" She looked back to her and suddenly clucked her tongue in disgust, crossing her arms and looking away.  "Look at you, you're gonna give Ryouga an ear-bleed."

      "Eh?" She craned her neck up and saw that the shirt had managed to lodge to either side of  her chest, her stretching causing things to pull and push.  Accordingly, Ryouga couldn't help but stare.  "Damnit, Ryouga, take a walk of something!" She whipped a small stone at him but he caught it amidst giving himself a short slap.

      "What is _wrong with me. . . ?" he muttered, walking off to sit by himself._

      Turning back to Akane as she clasped her shirt, Ranma was a bit surprised to see that she had gotten up and was gone.  "Hey. . . Ukyou," she mumbled, standing as she swiveled to face her and Shampoo, "d'jou see where Akane went?" She blinked.

      "What is it?" Ukyou asked cutely.

      ". . . Wasn't Shampoo with you just a moment ago?" Ukyou looked to her side, giving a shrug to no one in particular.  She flashed Ranma a reassuring smile as she stumbled over to her on tired legs.

      "Ran-chan, I can't really say I care about either of 'em but I'm sure they're fine.  They probably had to go to the bathroom." The very mention of the idea caused Ranma's eyes to flash, her knees suddenly turning inward.  It occurred to her at that moment that she was remembering one particular trait of a boy by having held it in for so long.

      "That uh. . . that reminds me. . ." Before Ukyou got her arms around her, Ranma darted off through the trees, swatting branches from her path like a madwoman.  Ukyou gave a frustrated sigh as Ryouga walked up behind her.

      "Hey, do you know where Akane is?"

      Ukyou glanced back and suddenly seized his hand.  "Of course!  Follow me."

      Shampoo peaked out from behind a thicket of green, yellow and red plant life, swatting at one when it snapped at her finger.  "You no eat Shampoo. . . she not fly. . ." She listened for the sounds of footfalls, tugging on a vine to make sure it was secure.  Grinning to herself, she began to hum a quiet Chinese tune as she hid down below the underbrush.  Her rather makeshift and intricate network of vines wasn't meant to _kill, _per se, but possibly sprain an ankle.  The group was still close enough so that the intended victims wouldn't need much in the way of escorts, but far enough to eliminate them from following the trip through.

      "So pancake-girl getting a little vicious. . . at least this take few people out of picture!" Shampoo shielded her mouth with her hand to keep in a bunch of giggles and backed up slightly, resting peacefully against a tree. She looked around idly, not yet hearing an approach but knowing that Akane was on her way.  She looked to a creeper near her foot, thinking about her sudden burst of insight.  Of course, it was Akane's direction that helped her out.  Smiling, she counted the points off on her fingers as she mentally reviewed the plan.  The trap itself was self-activating, a small vine set at the opening of the clearing for which Shampoo was sure Tendo was aiming.  Once severed, two springy roots to either side of the clearing were able to snap back to rest, allowing rocks tied to stretched vines to release from little burrows.  Accordingly, rocks in the trees attached to the other ends of the creepers could then come down, pulling another line from the branches and into the clearing in one big sweep.  The line would easily topple the legs out from under a body and send them careening down a small pit the Amazon had managed to unearth and later cover with brush.  In the said hole sat a stable of jagged rocks that would easily rip a tendon, ligament or crack a bone.  Of course, after a test, she found that one of the bigger, boulder-like rocks always seemed to roll right into the pit, and  as she looked to the vine near her foot, she figured that she was ready to pull the safety line that would halt the boulder's drop.  Of course, their being crushed wouldn't be _that_ terrible, but it was highly unlikely in any case.  It was a complicated set-up for just ten minutes of work.

      "God, a whole forest and I can't find a decent place to take a wizz." Shampoo's head snapped up from her misty thoughts as a certain redhead's voice blared through the trees.  Wiping sweat from her forehead and dabbing the love out of her eyes, Shampoo dove up into the trees and followed her beloved along as Ranma found a place to settle.

      Ranma pulled up her trousers and sighed, a mile's worth of pressure finally relieved.  "I wonder what it's like to pee as a boy. . ." She cracked her neck to the side and walked back through the ferns and fronds, sweeping leaves from her path.  ". . . Wait a minute. . . " Sighing, she threatened herself with a slap but settled to just give herself a gentle, mental reminder.  She was about to pick up the pace when she felt a twitch in the air, the rain above dripping down to hit her in the head.  "Ah!" she cried, wiping at her neck.  "Yuck. . ."She turned to look up into the branches, stopping suddenly when a flash caught her eye.

      "Uh oh. . . " Shampoo whispered, disappearing into the foliage.  Ranma stared right into her eyes for a moment before the other girl turned again.

      "That was Akane's voice. . ." Shampoo also darted her head up, seeing the brighter green of Akane's top against the forest and the blaring yellow of Ryouga's attire.

      "Shampoo feel she forgetting something. . ." She turned her attention back to Ranma who had slipped behind her tree, watching as Akane and Ryouga passed by on the path Shampoo had first followed.  Ranma gazed after them closely, her ears pricked to their conversation.

      "Akane-san, _please!  The only thing _I _want out of Ranma is to beat him up!"_

      "Ryouga, will you get away from me?" she snarled, picking up her pace.  "I don't think molesting her counts as putting her outta her misery!  I don't know what _she _did to get you after her, but you can both take a long walk off a short cliff for all I care!"

      ". . . YEAH!" Ryouga suddenly cried, running up to catch her shoulders.  "I was seduced!"

      Akane turned, stopping inches from the clearing.  "I'm sure." She turned back around and walked, stumbling as something snagged her foot.  "Yah!" Ryouga wobbled after, the two of them stopping to look around as the cracks and rips of bark and leaves tore through the air.

      Shampoo's eyes widened as she watched her previous post go unchecked.  "Whoops."

      The trap worked like clockwork, dual booms crashing through the air as the two fairly large stones plummeted from the trees.  Like a razor through the air, a green whip shot up and snagged Ryouga's legs, pushing both himself and the girl he held into the air.  Ranma gasped as she ducked from behind the tree, racing to the clearing.

      "Akane!!" she shouted, watching as the two yelped, Ryouga reaching back for his umbrella.  The brush below fell away when the boulders shook the earth, revealing the stones below.  He pushed his umbrella down, a clang sounding when the two landed safely in the pit.  Akane, shaken, could barely breathe as Hibiki gave a slight laugh.

      "That was close!"

      ". . . What's th-that rumbling?"

      "_GET DOWN!!" Ryouga, who had peeked up, did as he was told as Ranma swept in and launched off the rock that settled after its fall.  She shot through the air, over the boulder as it rolled on its speedy beeline to squash the two.  Ryouga tried to pull his umbrella back up but strained against the surrounding root structured that had trapped the edges of his weapon. Unable to unearth it, he hopped back down and crouched tightly near whom he was sure would be the last person he ever saw.  Akane gave one look to the looming shadow and made her internal peace with everyone she knew._

      It was a quick hop off the rolling speed-demon before Ran-chan snagged the vine still tied around it; she used the momentum to swing her legs around, pulling the vine taut to her body.  The safety vine that Shampoo was supposed to pull had been yanked up and now hung in a casual loop.  Shutting her eyes tight, Ranma slipped her feet into the hole, closed her knees around the creeper and felt her body snap against the vines.  The creepers cracked and strained but the stillness in the air indicated that the branch that the vine had wrapped around was strong enough to halt the passage of the huge rock.  Ranma, her eyes still clamped shut, made a small whine, gritting her teeth against the pain.  Quick as they could recall their minds from their respective shocks, Ryouga and Akane climbed up and into the clearing seconds before Ranma's legs gave way, sending her and the boulder to the ground.  She yelped, holding her back as Shampoo slowly slunk into the area.  Akane pushed Ryouga from her path as she raced over, stooping down by her still form.

      "Ouch. . . "

      "Ranma. . . you okay?"

      Ranma turned her head to the other side, spitting.  "Agh. . ." she strained to sit up, flashing her an obnoxious grin.  "Of course. . ." She fell back in a daze, holding her head, moaning slightly.  "Wow, that smarts. . ."

      "What the hell just happened?!" Ukyou cried as she thrashed her way into the clearing.  She had watched the trap go off from deep within the forest but had not seen the end result until she made her way onto the path.  So startled to find Ryouga and Akane fine, apart from Ryouga being slightly stunned, Ukyou was past the point of being sensible. 

      "Why the hell is Ranma the one who got hurt?!"

      Shampoo grimaced, her effort to sneak away blown to smithereens as all three turned a death's glare to the okonomiyaki chef.

      Ranma was suddenly back on her feet, wincing as she took each step towards the fleeing girls.  Ryouga fell in pursuit nearby as the redhead rolled her sleeves up a bit further.  "What?"

--

      Akane walked away from the campfire, hugging herself as her ripped sweatshirt no longer gave her the warmth it had delivered during the day.  The tumble she had taken earlier had torn some of her wares but the emotional pit she climbed out of left her a little too high off the ground.  As she glanced back, her look hardened when it fell upon Ukyou and Shampoo, the two bandits under Ryouga's watchful eye.  He too regarded them with a stone face, the two feeling quite uncomfortable under the myriad of stares.  The elders had retreated to an early bed when the teenagers returned, Ranma carted on Ryouga's back.  Not yet satisfied with his retribution, however, Ryouga quickly pledged to do whatever Ranma wanted in exchange for his life.  The girl merely requested that he not let the troublemakers leave his sight.  Knowing that it would lead to alone time for Akane and Ranma, Ryouga was not quick to accept, but reasoned that she'd been having a tough couple of days.

      _We'll see who gets her, Ranma. . ._

      Shivering slightly, Akane sat down on an unusually dry log, scooting closer to where Ranma's form rested.  "Ranma. . . y. . . thank you."

      "Don't mention it," she mumbled, folding her hands between her knees.  "Hard to believe that I still wanted you around?" She grinned slightly before she caught Akane returning it, the flicker from the fire casting an evil shadow over her face.

      "How do I know you weren't just saving Ryouga?"

      "Akane. . ."

      "I'm kidding," she reassured softly, teeth chattering as she looked between Ranma and the blaze.  She too had no desire to go near neither Shampoo nor Ukyou but was also freezing her butt off.  She was startled when Ranma's hands fell on her shoulders, her jacket closing around her.

      "It's not that bad," Ranma said calmly, crossing her arms over her undershirt.  She swallowed, holding back a shiver as Akane quietly thanked her.

      "I'm sorry, you know, about the whole Ryouga thing.  I don't care what it was about but I know it wasn't what I thought it was. . . Sorry for teasing you."

      As much as she wanted to comment on how little Akane ever apologized, Ranma just smiled, shrugging.  "I guess I deserved it.  The point it that you're okay." Akane, a little startled, just eyed her as Ranma's face slowly turned to a 'what did I just say' facade.  An awkward silence settled in, the crackle of the fire sounding like snapping twigs.  Akane's finger suddenly slithered out and poked Ranma in the back.  "Achigghh!!" She clenched her fists and clamped her teeth shut, her body convulsing a bit before Akane caught her by the shoulders.

"Geeze, Ranma, you're dyin', aren't you?"

      "Let's just say. . ." she wheezed, "that if you don't yell for the rest of the trip, that we'll be even."

      "That's kinda lofty." Akane smiled slightly as Ranma gave her a dry look, trying to sit up. Akane didn't budge, draping the shirt over her somewhat.  "Don't kid a kidder, either.  I know you're cold."

      Ranma stopped squirming, resting back into Akane's arms.  "Thanks," she muttered, shutting her eyes.  Another pause settled in as Akane found herself stroking the redhead's hair, eerily relaxed despite the puzzling amount of contact they made.  Ranma's eyes creaked open as a sudden fatigue swept over her as she made a small, pleased noise to Akane scratching behind her ear as if she were a kitten. Stricken with a brief déjà-vu, Akane shook her head as the familiarity of situation was beat down in the name of it meaning a whole lot more.  Fighting a purr, Ranma looked up to her.  That's right, Ranma was awake, this time.  "What'a'ya doin'. . . ?"

      Guiltily, Akane stopped and looked away.  "Nothing," she said quickly.  What _was_ she doing?  It wasn't the first time Ranma had saved her ‑‑ what the hell changed?

      "Hey," she suddenly voiced, shifting to sit up, "you don't gotta _stop."  Akane let her go, watching as Ranma faced her, the curves of her cheeks shining in the firelight.  All right, so Ran‑chan was cute.  Blinking the thought away, Akane tipped her head to the side as Ranma's gaze diverted from hers.  Her mouth opened to speak but suddenly tightened, closing into a relaxed pout.  Sweat popped off her forehead as Akane prodded her on, nudging her with her finger.  Without words, Ranma pulling in a jagged breath and pressed forward, her lips laying to rest on a rough patch of skin._

        Akane, oblivious, clapped her hand over Ranma's mouth, listening intently.  Confused, almost _angry_, Ranma questioned with a 'hmn'?  Akane craned her neck back and looked to the campfire.  "Where did everyone go?" Pulled out of her narrow‑mindedness, Ranma perked up and looked around, shrugging her shoulders.

      "I dunno‑‑"

      The fall to the ground wasn't nearly as painful as the blows to the backs of their head.


	5. Backstabbing is a spectator sport

‑‑

Chapter Five

"Back-stabbing is a spectator sport."

      "Ouch. . ."

      "Why is it that the center of attention always wakes up last?"

      Ranma fluttered her eyes, a generous amount of light filtering down from the trees above, causing her to clamp her lids tight and raise a hand to the sun as rays darted in all directions, both pinpoints and blobs on the forest floor and on her face.  She blinked a few time, peeking through her fingers to see some unusually parallel branches line the canopy.  "What's goin' on?"  She reeled back slightly when Ryouga appeared, peering down at her from his seat at her head.  She tipped back, seeing him frown at her as he spoke.

      "Took you long enough."

      She sneered, sitting up.  "Do you hover over me all the time or just when I'm sleepin'?  Where are we?"

      Ryouga reached back and tapped a tree.  Wait, that wasn't a tree-- "Amazons."  

      The redhead fished something out of her ear before she asked in a rather deadpan tone, "What?"

      Ryouga stood, cracking his neck to the side as he surveyed the other captures in the cage. "Some Amazons got us." Ranma swore bitterly, not wanting to hear him the first time.  Ryouga ignored her as he passed over the others for the fifth time since he had woken up. Ukyou was sitting on her own, looking rather distressed, as Akane and Shampoo were giving each other particularly evil glances.  As best and Hibiki could figure, Akane was still pretty steamed about that whole near-death thing.  Ryouga looked back to Ranma and thanked her again, her not knowing what the hell he was talking about.  The directionally-screwed boy recalled that Shampoo did make the attempt to apologize, but unfortunately, no one heard her tiny whisper.

      Ranma followed his gaze, tempted to either go resolve things or end up making them worse.  Her back was still killing her and the instant she remembered why it hurt, she'd bring hell down upon the culprit.  Her brief memory lapse was interrupted, however, when she came to a certain realization.  "Where's pop?" 

      "No clue.  Do you think that a panda is easy to capture?"

      "Alright, smartass, what about that other old, ugly and nasty thing d'came wid'us?"

      Ryouga shrugged.  "She's probably been released based on being an Amazon, you twit."

      Ranma growled, turning away.  "Watch it.  Oi, Shampoo!" Akane and her opponent looked up, one delighted and one slightly irritated.  Akane was _winning_ that staring match. 

      "Ranma forgive Shampoo?" she cried quite readily, those being the first words she'd spoken to her since she'd yelled her and Ukyou silly.  Akane narrowed her eyes, turning away from the both of them.

      "Um, sure.  Why are you still in here with the rest of us?"

      Shampoo sighed, a mix of relief and upset.  "Aiya. . . this not Shampoo's village.  If Amazon try visit other village, is still outsider!"

      The redhead snorted, looking through the bars.  "Great." She leaned against the wood, intently gazing out into the camp as a few spectators passed by.  She met eyes with each of them, eventually practicing a bit of stare-down.  She managed to creep out about two of the nine muscle-chicks that passed.  This was one hell of a scary village.  Was it just she or were these girls a little bigger than those from Shampoo's tribe?  She shuddered slightly, moving her eyes from the people to the surrounding buildings.  It was indeed a bit daunting, sharp construction and large doors putting a bit of a nervous streak through Ranma's confidence about getting out of there with less than a flesh wound.  Escape would require something a little less direct than a bust.  "Dang. . ."

      Akane watched from her place in the other corner, her memory of last night fading slightly as the sun above arched to midday.  What she and Ranma had done last night was of little consequence now -- they were all trapped, Shampoo was a jerkass and. . . well, that's all that was running through her mind.  She glanced back to her momentary bane and snarled at the smile on her face.  Why should she be so happy?  And why the hell should Ranma have forgiven her so easily?  Some honor _she_ has.  "I mean, he."

      Surprisingly, Akane wasn't nearly as mad at Ukyou.  The tongue-lashing Ranma had given her almost made the Tendo girl feel sorry for her.  Especially since they had been friends and the voyage seemed to putting a serious strain on that word.  After all, the recent string of actions and double-cross seemed to betray that idea.  Akane swallowed uneasily; somehow, she got the feeling that there was a reason that Ukyou and Shampoo had upped the ante.  The struggle for Ranma was coming to a close and Akane knew it.

      Too bad Ranma didn't.

      The girls in question were also on non-speaking terms.  Shampoo's bungling led to Ukyou getting in trouble and frankly, she didn't like it.  Although, Ukyou never recalled a giant boulder as being part of the plan. . . She shook her head, giving Shampoo a suspicious glance.  "I wonder--"

      She was suddenly interrupted when Ranma squeaked, causing Ryouga to leap away and cling to the bars.  "I've got it!" she cried.  Ryouga was about to question before Ranma skipped back, walking with a good pace in the direction of Akane.  She looked up, perplexed, but also smiling as she welcomed the sudden advance.  Take _that_ Shampoo.  She stood as Ranma stopped before her and prepared to say 'yes' to whatever she was about to say.

      "Shampoo, come with me."

      "Yes!  Shampoo come right now!" She hopped up with a squeal and walked off with her as she approached the bars again.  Akane twitched, void of a reaction.  Ryouga took a step closer but a lightning bolt seared the ground before his feet.

      "Don't," she murmured, holding up the tear in her sleeve.

      "Oi!  Amazon babes!"

      Shampoo's pupils disappeared and soon found that she could only stumble over her words.  "Wh. . . what Ranma doing?" she asked, a quaver in her voice. Ran-chan grinned slightly, sticking her tongue out at a few of the bigger women as they hulked by.

      "Big Bertha!  Yeah, you, the bulldozer!  What's it take to get a good fight around here?"

      Shampoo tried to back up but Ranma shot her hand out and clamped down on her arm.  "AIYA!!  Shampoo say she was sorry for hurting Akane!  Shampoo not want to die!!  These big Amazons, Ranma!  They hurt bad!" Ranma shoved her into the bars of the cage and pinned her steady by the shoulder with a grunt.  The girl under her desisted in her resistance, sighing in defeat.  From behind, Ryouga and Akane watched with curiosity as Ukyou viewed with a passing fancy.  "Ouch!  Ranma, you too rough. . . "

      Already, Akane hated this plan.

      Ranma pointed through the bars at the battle post, not a single movement made in the hot breeze as it sat like a stone. Or better yet, a giant tree.  "What'chu say we get a battle royale going on?"

      An usually feminine girl shoved through the growing crowd, stomping up to the cage with an annoyance in her step.  From afar she was rather petite but it soon became clear that she towered at least a foot over Ran-chan's head.  Gulping silently, Ranma took her eyes from the girl's bulging chest and up to her white-paint smeared face.  Her dark blue hair hanged about her tanned shoulders, pulled back with a tattered black bow near her left arm.  The rest of her clothes, how little there was of them, were in unusually good condition; slightly marred white harem pants and two strips of cloth crossing over her front to somehow cover her chest.  She mumbled something in Chinese to which Shampoo nodded carefully.

      "Um, girl say is rude to barge around like boar."

      Ranma snorted.  "She so didn't say that.  Tell her I wanna talk to the head hancho -- the battle-babe around here."

      "Speak-ing," the Amazon muttered brokenly.

      Pausing for just a moment, Ranma let out a high-pitched laugh, rubbing the back of her head.  "You don't say?  Uh, Shampoo, let her know that we're willing to spar for our freedom. Include some coaxin' insults for me?"

      "Airen, you crazy! Shampoo no tell—"

      Ranma pressed against her back, whispering harshly. "You want me to forgive you or not?" Shampoo nodded ardently as Ryouga ran up and grabbed Ranma by the neck, yanking her back from the bars while the captured Amazon stubbornly translated.  "Eii!  Let me go, Ryouga!!"

      "Are you mad, woman?! We won't _have _to go to Jusenkyou if you _die!_"

      Ranma grinned, bearing a fang as his arm slackened from about her neck.  "I didn't know you cared."

      Ryouga threw her back against the bars with a frown, snuffing her as he turned to stand with Akane.  "Don't bank on it.  The moment she murders you, I'm headed home.  I got _nothin' _to do with you from here on out." The redhead sneered.

      "Good luck finding your way back!  I hope you walk to Canada!" She stuck her tongue out and turned around to face her new friend.

      The Tendo girl leaned over, tapping Ryouga on the shoulder.  "That was a little harsh."

      Ryouga shrugged.  "Whatever."

      "So," Ranma said, turning to Shampoo, "is it a date?"

      Akane grunted, cracking her knuckles as she walked forward. "I take it back."

      A little pale, the Chinese girl nodded, swallowing a bit.  "Yes, is deal. . ." Saotome punched her fist, grinning like a cat when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

      "Perfect."

      She fell back down from the top of the cage, Akane's belting not able to send her through the tightly lashed bars. Ranma bounced off the ground, groaning slightly. Akane turned and sat back down as Ran-chan got to her feet, rubbing her cheek. "I owed you from a few minutes ago," Akane mumbled.

      ". . . Perfect."

      In a nearby and particularly well-adorned hut, Cologne set down a cup of tea.  "I'm glad you understand our situation."

      The Priestess across the table chuckled, taking a sip from her own mug.  "Of course.  You'll all be released and escorted to the Springs.  It is a rather unusual scenario but I've no reason to not trust you."

      Cologne nodded, about to thank her before a ruckus snapped both their attentions to the window.

      "Those are battle cries!" The Priestess hopped up, running for the door as Cologne sighed, tapping after on her staff.  They hastily made way to the outside, seeing a crowd expeditiously round about the cage and battle post.  A few women danced as the beat of drums filled the air, the cries of the audience the melody for the tune.  Was that her son-in-law up there?

      ". . . Damnit."

      Ranma stood upon the slippery wood, sudden recollections of her bout with Shampoo coming to mind as she touched her reddened cheek one more time.  She had been an easy win since Ranma had been able to watch her fight but she felt a pang of fear strike her heart when it dawned on her that she was fighting blind.  What?  Not that big a deal?  It's an Amazon, you remember.  Glancing back to make sure that her partner hadn't turned yellow, she saw Shampoo reluctantly ready her bori-bori.  "Good girl."

      "Ranma owe Shampoo _big time_ if we not die. . ."

      "Yeah, don't count on it."

      "We going to die?!"

      "No, dummy!  Just do as I do!"

      "Enough!" the tall Amazon across from them cried as she pounded the flat of her staff off the log.  "This is now time for fight!" Ranma stepped back slightly, placing her hand on one of the ropes suspending the log in the air.  She swallowed as she gripped it tightly, looking back to give Shampoo a wink when a voice rumbled like thunder.  "I COME!!"

      The blue tresses shot forward in a flash, her staff ripping around from the left like a helicopter blade. Ranma jumped onto the rope as Shampoo hopped back, startled.  The rod bounced off the taut line but the Amazon gave it no thought, swinging the shaft behind her back and then down over her head. Ranma took no time in waiting once the staff had rebounded and she jumped forward off the rope, grabbing the stick in mid air as it passed under her feet.  She suddenly cried out, however, letting it go as she tumbled down to the log.  Ran-chan began to slide but grappled for a crack in the wood, hanging by a sliver of luck before she crawled back onto the tree.  The Amazon grinned back over her shoulder as Ranma blew on her hands, wiping a bit of blood onto her jacket.

      "That was coral in the end," she mumbled, the sting in her palms subsiding just a bit.  Shampoo snapped out of her shock and looked as Ranma got to her feet, the blue-haired Amazon pausing only out of a lack of humility.  "Ranma is okay?!"

      "Yeah, don't worry about me!"

        Shampoo nodded as the Amazon turned to her, smirking and prodding with her staff.  "You not hurt my Ranma. . ." She darkened for a moment as the blue-haired girl silently raised her staff for a blow, startled from her attack when Shampoo suddenly roared, launching her bori-bori up to knock the rod from its path.  "NO!"  Shampoo cried again, sending her other weapon for the girl's midsection.  The Amazon quickly spun her staff before her, the gleam of rod in the light making it appear as a solid wall. The Amazon leered as she rotated the shield against which the bori-bori smacked, freeing it from Shampoo's hand and to the tree off which it rolled, falling to the ground like a stone.  Shampoo looked at her single weapon, snarling slightly.  She glanced through the Amazon's legs as the spinning slowed to see what Ranma was up to, catching sight of her as she was seemingly standing still, facing the ropes.  "What Ranma doing?!"

      Ranma looked back and grunted, winking at her again.  Shampoo watched as a blur formed at her hands, Ran-chan moving at speeds unmatched by even the incredible rate at which the Amazon's shaft buzzed. "What you do?" she whispered slightly before she knocked wood to her opponent's weapon.

      The Amazon grinned, the two struggling back and forth before Shampoo put on a burst of speed, shoving her back to the center.  "_Why don't you give up on your friend?  She doesn't care about you._" She mumbled in their native tongue, Shampoo shaking her head violently.

      "Ranma never abandon Shampoo!" In a fit of rage she swung her bori-bori up as the staff started its descent to clash with her face.  Shampoo, prepared for the collision, braced back and put her arm up to ready herself for the blow but it never came.  As Shampoo's bori-bori wisped by her opponent's face, the Amazon watched in confusion as her weapon did not come down.  Instead, Ranma's face took place, hair hanging down like an upside-down flame.

      She grinned.  "Hi." Her hands gripped near where the Amazon held the staff, the wood carved smooth and untouched by the coral.  Ranma swung around the axle, pulling her weight down along with the pole as the Amazon struggled to comprehend.  Not even mere seconds having yet passed, Ranma swept the coral rod through the ropes, weakened by her previous, blindingly-fast battery.  They were thinned and thus snapped like twine, sending the Amazon tumbling back and Shampoo falling toward the ground.  Ranma jumped forward off the staff to the Amazon's shoulders and from there to the log, grabbing Shampoo by the waist, running up the tree as the other end picked up from the ropes.  She reached the top and jumped off into the air, and amidst the howls and cries of the crowd, the two disappeared into the trees.

      Ryouga and Akane stared in shock as the Amazon never left the log, standing on the slanted wood to howl out in rage. Hibiki jumped when the black-haired girl with the torn sweater made it clear that she was boiling over like a pot of water over an oven fire.  "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Ducking to the side, Ryouga sighed.  He _knew_ she had been up to something.  As Akane twitched and shivered, he looked to the Amazons surrounding the cage.

      "Hey, can I have some water?"

      From somewhere behind the crowd, the Priestess snarled.  Cologne nodded knowingly.  "Feel free to change your mind."

      "Done."

      Panting, Ranma settled down in the dripping trees, letting Shampoo touch feet on the branch next to her.  "Whew, she was nuts. . ."

      Shampoo struggled to breath, pulling her collar loose as she fanned her neck.  "Ranma have no honor!!"

      "Are you kidding me?  I looked back -- she was still on the freaking log.  She was _not_ going down." She chuckled, almost.  "Did you think we could beat her?  She was _massive!_"

      Shampoo stared at her, gaping.  "You gamble with our life!  You know Amazons hunt! Worse than being beat by outside is being disgraced by outsider!  We get Kiss of Death for sure!" Shampoo cringed.  "Shampoo no want write will. . ."

      "Duh, how can we get the Kiss of Death if we aren't there?"

      "Ranma. . . we not going back for others?" Shampoo suddenly looked hopeful.  "Ranma pick Shampoo?!"

      "No, calm down!!  We're going back.  It's just easier to work on things from the outside." Shampoo nodded, scratching her head as a few droplets of water shook from the trees.  Ranma looked up into the leaves, the light above sending smears of green over her face like war paint.  She glanced back to Shampoo, nodding.  "We've got two brains workin' here, we can bust 'em out."

      "Shampoo vote leave Akane, okay?"

      ". . .Alright, fine, I'll do this on my own.  We are _not_ leaving anyone, got it?  Not Akane, Ukyou. . . or Akane or Ukyou."

      "Bwe."

      "That'-- did you just say 'bwe?'" Shampoo shrugged, shaking her head.

      "Shampoo not say anything!" Ranma looked around, gripping the trunk with a bit of alarm.  There was a slight rustling in the trees around them, the wind blowing too soft to cause that kind of a shake.

      "Then what. . . "

      "REEEE!"

      "AUGH!!" Ran-chan cried as a black, round mass shot out of the leaves above, clamping around her face in a steel grip.  "WAUGH! GET IT OFF!  IT'S A GIANT LEECH!  IT'S KILLING ME!"

      "Aiya, is Ryouga!" Ranma clawed at her face as she tossed herself back on bough, writhing as she dug her fingers into porkfat.  She ripped P-Chan from her head, holding him up in the air as she wiped at her scratched face, gasping.

      "Ryouga!  What the hell are you doing here?" The little piglet squirmed, shaking out her grasp as she sat up.  He fell into her lap and bit at her leg, causing Ranma to fall from her perch.  "OUCH!  You little turd!" She grappled for a branch, dangling above the ground below.  P-Chan held on by the thigh of her pants, squealing like a mad-pig.

      "Ranma and Ryouga want help?"

      "_YES!_"

      Shampoo nodded, hopping down and to the forest floor ten feet below.  "Ranma can drop now!  Will catch!" The redhead glanced down and sighed stupidly, reaching for her leg to grab the pig before she dropped to the ground.

      "Ryouga, how the hell did you get out?"   

      The little pig gave her a dull squeal as a response, almost motioning to his current state.

      "Oh, right." She looked around before a warm drop of water tapped her on the head.  Nearby, she saw a puddle ripple in the mud and almost grinned as she hefted the pig into the air.  "You'll thank me later." She reached over and let him fall shrieking into the shallow pond, turning her head away once the naked boy sprang from the muddy water.

      "I will kill you, Ranma."

      She glanced to Shampoo, seeing her watch without reserve and sighed.  "Nice to see you, too. Ryouga, I did you a favor.  Here's another." Before the steam come finish shooting from Hibiki's nose, Ranma tugged her pants down and tossed them onto his lap.  "Glad my femmy undies are all dirty."

      Ryouga quickly pulled the bottoms on but did not desist in stalking up to her as she yanked her jacket down over her boys' underwear, a bit of modesty showing on her face.  "You little coward.  What kind of a backstabber leaves his pals behind?" He grabbed Ran-chan by her red jacket and gave her a rough shake, growling like a dog.

      "Chill out! Wha'd'ja do that for?! We were gonna come back, ass!"

      "Well why didn't you use me then?  You _know _that you and I could'a beat the crap outta her!"

      Shampoo snorted, nodding away.  "Ass. . ."

      Ranma shoved him back into a tree, sneering at him.  "Yeah, you're right.  So we beat her, I get the Kiss of Death, and you gotta marry her!  _Tell_ me I didn't do you a favor!  I figured that Shampoo and I could'a 'scaped if we had to, but you're too proud!  _Tell _me you aren't thankful, you twit." She crossed her arms, glaring at him as he watched with a startled gaze.

      "Wh. . . Ranma. . . you did all that for me?"

      "Don't let it go to your head," she said quietly.  "I was just helpin' a friend." She sighed, rubbing her forehead.  "Dang, this sucks!  How're we gonna save Akane and Ukyou?  Akane's probably too mad and Ucchan's probably sulkin' like crazy."

      "As I recall, she deserved it."

      "Maybe we were a little hard on her." Rubbing her back, she snorted. Oh, yeah, that's right – that stupid vine thing. Shampoo scoffed, whining as she spoke.

      "Too hard on spatula girl but yell plenty at Shampoo."

      Ranma groaned, hushing her.  "Eh. . . don't give me grief, alright? Idn't it enough that I forgave you?  Shut up about it." Blinking, Shampoo sank back against as tree as Ryouga and Ranma got back to talking.  

      "Ranma tell Shampoo to shut up. . .?" She shook her head slightly as if to clear her ears. When she looked back to the pair, they were both nowhere to be found.  "Aiya, where Pig-boy and airen go?" She looked to the side where a large panda took a seat and smiled.  "Nihao! Panda, you know where is Ranma?"

      "Bauh buh bah, buh bow."

      Back in the village, Akane leaned against the bars, reaching out to those who passed like a lost child.  "It's not my fault!  I don't know those people!  Really!  Let us go!" Cologne hopped up and gave her a bat.  "Ouch!"

      "That's enough, girl.  There's no arguing with these people.  We must wait for the others to return."

      "Hah!" Akane cried.  "They'll. . . they'll have _eaten _ us before then!"

      Cologne gave her another whack.  "We aren't cannibals." Akane moaned, running over to Ukyou, tugging at her arm.

      "C'mon, let's go!  Help me out here!" Ukyou yanked her arm back, sighing raggedly.  "What is it?  You wanna _die?_" Kuonji looked to the side, grunting slightly.  "God. . ." Tendo ran back to the bars, rattling them slightly.  It was getting darker and frankly, that only made the girls look bigger, meaner and scary. "We're screwed. . ." As she stared out to the now disinterested inhabitants, her heart sank a bit.  How could Ranma do this?  How was she _capable _of leaving them behind?  She had to bite her tongue to think it, but was it possible that she was running away with Shampoo?  No!  How could she _not_ come back?  She bit her tongue again, flinching slightly.  Hell, if not for her, what about Ukyou?

      She stuck out her tongue.  She didn't want Ranma _anyway._

      Akane blinked.  "Say. . ." Akane turned around, leaning back against the bars.  "You think she really wanted to just run off with Shampoo?" Ukyou snuffed her, looking at the ground.

      "Lay off, already."

      "No, really!  I mean, it wasn't _her _idea to hurt Ryouga and me, so it seems to make sense." Ukyou 'gurked', scrunching up slightly.  "I can understand, almost. . . kinda sad that she won't be back. . ."

      "Stop it!" Ukyou leapt to her feet, standing over the Tendo girl with a bit of a glare.  "I said I was sorry, alright?  I wasn't out to _kill_ you." She sucked her teeth, crossing her arms.

      "Just maim us, huh?"

      "Well the way you talk, I wonder why you're still here! Sugar, this whole time you've been going on about how you hate Ran-chan 'n' stuff and that's fine with me until you get mad about bein' kept from him!"

      "I was _mad _'cause you almost _killed _me!"

      "I didn't set the trap!" The two stood as a leaf drifted by, smacking Akane in the face. Ukyou was broken from her stare as she sighed. "I know that wasn't right." She snorted.  "Look, I just wanted you out of the way!  Lost!  Trapped!  Not hurt!  You. . . " She shrugged, turning away.  "You're my friend too, really. . ." Akane blinked in response, removing the leaf from her cheek.

      "S-seriously?"

      "Hey!" she shouted, turning around.  "Don't make me look like a bad guy, here.  If I hated you, don't you think you'd be _dead_ by now?  Do you think I'd stand by and watch as Ranma got even _more _confused about who he wants?" She grinned despite herself, wiping at the dirt that smeared her face.  She took a deep breath, a bit of her old fire rekindling within.  "Love is the only battle _I'm _fighting, hon.  We'll see who gets Ranma."

      "Whoa whoa whoa!" Akane shouted, waving her hands.  "Wh-who said I wa--"

      Ukyou shoved her up against the cage bars and shouted, "Stop!" Akane just watched her as she went on.  "Don't mess with me.  You know and I know how you feel about him and girl, you are not going to play dumb with me.  Don't you dare say you don't love him and then get mad when he acts like he doesn't love you too." She bit her lip, looking down to the ground.  "Ran-chan. . . he. . . " She let Akane go, stepping back.  She smiled slightly as Akane blushed, looking around.  "We'll see."

      "Y-yeah. . ." She looked up when Ukyou suddenly stuck her hand out, Akane grabbing it carefully and shaking it.

      "Now, how are we gonna get outta here?" Akane put her fist to her chin, trying to think. Ukyou followed suit, tapping on the bars.  They thought about breaking them from the start but it quickly dawned on them that these cages were meant to hold people _like_ them -- to hold super strong Amazons.  If an Amazon like Shampoo couldn't do it, what hope did anyone else have?  Well, that is, the two who could were nowhere to be found.  Kuonji sighed a bit when she thought about one of them, a small pit in her stomach growing.

      "Hey," Ukyou suddenly asked.

      Akane looked up, still tapping her chin.  She gave her a wary glance, replying, "What's up?"

      "Why are you always so reluctant to admit it?"

      Her eyes bugged as she looked to the sky.  "U-ucchan, is now the time? Shouldn't we talk about getting out of here--?"

      "It's just you and me, isn't it?"

      Akane turned red, stumbling back against the bars.  How could it be that obvious when she declared her contempt so vehemently?  Dumbly, Akane darkened.  That was probably what made it obvious.  "Because," she murmured.

      Ukyou growled, clenching her fist.  "I swear, if you ever yell at him for calling you uncute, you should really look in the mirror. . ."

      "Shut up!" Akane shouted, stomping her foot.  "Look, I just don't know, okay?!" Her eye twitched as she took a deep breath.  "You _got _me, you _know_ I like him!  Just leave me alone!  Why should you care, anyway?!  He probably doesn't care at all about me!!" Blinking, Ukyou's hard gaze cracked as Akane's blatant lying puzzled the hell out of her.

      "Ar. . . are you nuts?"

      "He's not here, is he?!  Wh-why should he like me if all I do is turn him away?!" She covered her mouth, looking away with a moan.  She'd said waaay too much.  "I mean, she.  No, wait, he!"

      "A. . . Akane. . . I. . . jeez, I shouldn't say anything but why do you think he got mad when you got hurt?  I don't like to admit it, but. . . he has to care about you." She winced, the pit in her stomach not being helped by her aiding her enemy.  "Damnit. . ." Her rival was silent, staring out into the camp.  Ukyou lifted a brow, tipping her head to the side.  "Yo?"

      ". . . "

      "What did you say?" Akane pointed and said it again.

      "Is that P-Chan?"

      Off in the distance, a squeal rang in the air as feet trampled after the tiny black swine.  Ryouga ran like mad as a group of Amazons followed, food cries sound far too much like war cries.  As he raced even faster, tears squeezed from his eyes as nearly the entire population of hunters fell into step behind him.

      Akane leapt to the bars, reaching out.  "Peee-chaaaan!  How the hell did he get _here_?  Oh, they're going to kill him!  Ukyou, help me here!"

      "What can we do?  We're in a _cage_."

      They jolted, startled by a tap to the bars.  Cologne looked rather lazily, cracking her neck. "You're not in there for long!" Akane couldn't help but smile, clutching her hands to her chest.  Ukyou grinned as well, waving like a maniac.

      "Ranma!!"

      The girl hopped off the panda, Shampoo following, and the two landed atop the cage.  Ranma gave them a smile and winked.  "In the flesh."

      Akane stopped beaming and hopped up, bapping her on the head.  "Took you."

      "Jeez!" Ranma cried, looking back to Shampoo.  "Maybe we _should_ leave them."

      "Don't even joke like that," Ukyou warned, tapping her foot.  Ranma took a deep breath, inspecting the bars.

      "Yeah yeah, I know. . . " she mumbled, tapping on a few of the poles.  "Damn, these are tough." She snapped her fingers.  "Why didn't Ryouga do his bakusai tenketsu?  That can break _stone._"

      Akane nodded.  "I asked but he said that there were too many people around!"

      Ranma swore, sitting on the corner of the cage.  "Well that's what we _need._"

      Akane snorted.  "Some help you are!  Where'd Ryouga go?  I turned around and he was gone!  Is he with you?" Ranma shrugged and suddenly perked up to a yell.  She stood and looked down a path when a black bullet instantly shot by the cage.  Ranma's stomach sank as a dust storm followed, Shampoo tugging at her arm.

      "Aiya, Amazons say they see us!"

      Before Ranma could respond, a spear sped by her face, a few hairs dropping to the ground below.  "You don't say. . .?"

      Ranma had known better than to run, figuring that she'd be playing with the lives of those still in the bars.  Ryouga had also returned to the cage quite abruptly, confusing the life out of Akane. However, the circumstances presented to them made it clear that Ryouga wouldn't stay locked up for long.  The Priestess of the camp made an unusual decree once they had recaptured their prisoners and decided to still grant them their freedom and escape from the murmurs of the Kiss of Death on a particular stipulation.  She pulled Ranma from the group and labeled her as the main instigator and had Ryouga follow.  Now, Cologne, Ukyou, Akane, Shampoo and a visiting panda watched in interest as the Priestess spoke to the gaijin.

      "You have invaded our camp and have disrespected us as a people.  However, I know all about your situation and understand Saotome Ranma's problem quite well." She swept back a lock of white hair.  "It occurs to me that the only way to allow your release is to test just how much Ranma wants to fix. . . his problem.  Ranma, pick a female from your group."

      Ranma quirked her brow.  "Wha?"

      "DO IT!" she roared, shaking her arm.

      "Ah!  Uh, um, Shampoo!" She held a hand to her chest, trying to calm her breath.

      "Shampoo," the Priestess demanded, "step forward." The Amazon did so quickly, silently standing nearby.  "Ranma, you and Shampoo will fight for your freedom."

      "What?!" Ranma shouted, turning white.

      "Ryouga," the Priestess turned, not honoring Ranma's shock.  "You, I know, are Ranma's friend.  Your fight will also determine your freedom.  If Ranma should win, you all go free.  If Ranma should fail, you all stay.  However, regardless of Ranma's fight, if you should win, Ryouga, you will exempt your group from further harm.  If you should fail, then you'll have _no_ safe passage."

      Ryouga swallowed.  "But if I win, that means. . . that means that I have to marry her!"

      The Priestess grinned.  "Yes.  Will Ryouga's opponent step forward!"

      Akane yelped slightly as a huge girl stepped by her, giving Ukyou a shove towards the leader, causing her to tumble into the dirt.  Ranma and Ryouga shouted in alarm, staring at the Priestess.  

      "But she's not an Amazon!" Ranma cried.

      "But she's on Amazonian land.  For you people, I will make exceptions to our laws."

      Ryouga scoffed, helping Ukyou up from the ground.  "How do you expect to enforce it? We'll leave, eventually!"

      The Priestess chuckled, a few of the Amazons knocking spears.  "We have our chapel ready." Ryouga paled, not prepared to match wits with the whole tribe.  He and Ukyou exchanged a glance, her stuttered to make sense of what just happened.

      Akane looked between all of her friends, seeing sunken features all around.  Ukyou look perfectly sick and Ryouga was white as a ghost.  The four shriveled slightly as the people around snickered and chuckled.  Ranma gazed upon Ukyou as she balled and unballed her fist, her sense of compassion flaring up to unusual highs. "STOP!" Akane shouted, running forward.  "I'll fight Ryouga!!"

      Ranma choked as she shot forward, grabbing her by the arm.  "NO!  If you lose, you'll have to get married!" She curled her fingers into her arm, trying not to jump up and down.

      Akane looked at her, swallowing slightly.  "It. . . It's not fair to Ukyou.  It's not like it's her fault."

      "It's not your fault, either!" Ranma cried.

      "Too bad!" Akane returned, nodding to Ukyou.  "I'll fight Ryouga!"

      The Priestess held up her hand as a mumble wrapped around the crowd of Amazons.  "It is decided! Ranma will first battle Shampoo and Ryouga will battle. . . this one."

      Ranma sank back next to Shampoo, staring after Akane with lost eyes as she and Ryouga were marched off.  Akane looked back, their gazes meeting for a scant second before they both turned to watch Ukyou being pushed into the cage.  "Why. . . ?"

      Ranma stood on the log, a brick in her chest weighing down on her heart.  She turned to the left, where the sun finagled its way through some of the trees, what little of the exposed sky burning pink with the sunset. Somehow or another, Ranma realized that this would be more than a sparring match and beyond that that Shampoo would not let her win. She sneezed.  Then she coughed.  The--

      "That's enough stalling!" The Priestess cried as the Amazons gathered around, Ryouga and Akane standing at opposite side of the log, Shampoo and Ran-chan unable to look each other in the eye from their perches on the wood.  The dim light cast gray shadows on the two, only small patches of their faces lit by brighter bursts of the dying sun.  "I said _begin.  _A win is determined by the opponent falling to the ground! We are experts, too, so itwill _not _be a thrown fight."

      Drat.

      Ranma shut her eyes, dropping into a wait, her hands brought up and ready for Shampoo's advance.  When her eyes opened, they were suddenly glimmering with a fierce blazing fire.  "No hard feelings," she mumbled, "but I'm getting to that spring." Shampoo just ran forward, jumping into the air.

      "Kyyaaaa!!" She swung her bori-bori down, sending it flying for Ranma's head.  She smacked it back up to Shampoo when she batted it with her elbow, running forward and under her as the Amazon caught her weapon.  Ran-chan yelled curtly twice as she swung two kicks around behind her, Shampoo ducking under the first and jumping over the second, bringing her bori-bori down upon her foot.  Shampoo hopped up and followed Ranma's leg around as it slowed to a stop, arching her back forward and down to step on her knee. 

      "Get off!" Ranma cried as she suddenly dropped her leg, Shampoo pulling her weapon down, smacking her in the head.  Ranma yelped, tumbling back as she grabbed her throbbing skull.  She hissed as Shampoo advanced again, shoving her weapon forward.  Ran-chan caught it, wrenching it out of her grasp with a roar and returning to her a punch.  It sailed over Shampoo as she ducked back, grabbing her arm with her thighs when she rolled on her spine like a ball and pulled her legs up.  Ran-chan yipped but fell down, tugging Shampoo with her and causing the Amazon to drop to her buttocks.

      "Aie!" Shampoo yelled, releasing Ranma's arm as the redhead stood.

      "What are you doing, Shampoo?  Can't you just _lose?_"

      Shampoo flipped up onto her hands, looking up from the log.  "No.  Is matter of honor now.  Shampoo love Ranma very much but will not lose for him!"

      Ranma gulped as Shampoo pushed off her hands, launching her feet toward her face.  "I knew you'd say that." She brought her hands up, crossing her arms to stop the kick.  For moments, Shampoo was suspended in the air, pressed against Ranma's quaking arms.

      "Shampoo lose _against_ him, though." She smiled a bit as Ran-chan suddenly nodded, grabbing her ankles and twirling her around.  Ranma let her go, sending her flying off the log. However, Shampoo's hand shot out and grabbed the retied rope with a smirk, undoing one of the knots that supported the log.  As the wood tumbled with a crash, Ranma cried out and slid, grabbing onto the tree before her foot touched the ground.  Shampoo hanged helpless from the pole to which the log was attached, grinning at her. Narrowing her eyes, Ranma hopped up and sped down the log, jumping up onto the other rope, bouncing off to reach the Amazon as she was about to skip down to the battle post.  Ranma turned in the air, kicking off the pole and after Shampoo.

      Shampoo swiveled and brought her leg up, aiming a kick for Ranma's shoulder but in a flash, Ranma had turned in the air once more.  Their feet met and Ranma kicked hers to the side, her other foot shooting out and knocking against Shampoo's chest.  She flew from the log with a cry, skidding into the dirt below.  She tumbled through the crowd as Ranma set down, panting for breath.

      The Priestess stood.  "Ranma wins!"

      Shampoo looked up to the trees as she spread out on the ground, coughing slightly.  "Ranma. . ." Saotome looked up, hearing her called through the crowd of hisses and boos.  Jumping down, she pushed through the swarm around the Amazon and knelt nearby.  "Ranma?"

      "I. . . you. . . "

      "No be sorry," she smiled, "win fair and square.  Besides, Shampoo already give you Kiss of Death before.  Now you owe me two!" Ranma groaned, sitting back in the dirt.

      "Great."

      After retying the log, the crowd was once again gathered around the log.  Ranma watched from Ryouga's side, giving him icy glares.  "_You better not win._"

      He sighed, looking back to her.  "_What choice do I have?  We wanna get to the springs safely, right?_"

      "_Nice try!  I'll _kill _you if you beat her._"

      "_. . . Sorry Ranma.  All's fair._"

      "Fucker!" Ran-chan shouted, exploding with rage as she tried to clamber up onto the log to take him out, but was dragged down by the combined strength of three Amazons.  Ryouga gulped, looking back up to face his opponent.  Akane nodded to him, tosses her torn sweatshirt down to the dirt.  Her white undershirt was riddled with sweat, sticking to her chest and stomach.  Ryouga choked back another mouthful of saliva and brought his hands up.  Akane did the same, stepping forward.

      "Begin!"

      "BAKUSAI TENKETSU!!"

      Ran-chan screamed, straining against the girls who held her. " NO!"

      The wind froze as the slow beat of a heart boomed over the countryside.  Ryouga took two fingers and held them into the air, launching them down to the center of the log.  Akane took in a shallow breath, diving back to grab the ropes and hang for dear life.  A bolt of energy shot down and cracked the log, rattling the land and sending the two halves booming as splinters rained over the spectators.  Akane was tossed around like a paper doll but held tough, the ropes pulled to their extreme tensions.  Ryouga stood still as stone until the tribe went quiet, a small, greasy sound filling the air. 

      In moments, Ryouga stood from the ground, sighing in defeat.  His blast has loosened the knot holding his half of the log up and he went down, stumbling.  Akane was whimpering, legs and arms wrapped around the rope when the Priestess approached.  "Wh. . ."

      "The winner."

--

      In a few hours, the troupe had escaped the tribe and was deep into the jungle.  The sun had long since disappeared from above, abandoning twilight in the name of perfect darkness. A fire was quick to be built. Genma later rejoined them, Ranma tired of both his antics and just about everyone around.  She had nearly suffered a heart attack when Ryouga shattered the log and nearly fainted when he lost.  Ranma made sure to both scream at him and thank him with her life and once that was out of the way, decided that she need a splash of water to chill her nerves.  Ryouga leaned against his tent with a sigh, watching as Ranma stumbled off to find a stream. 

      "Why does it take me being an ass for her to be nice?" He glanced around, two other tents set up in a triangle around the flames.  Ukyou and Shampoo were practically ordered to share while Akane slept with Genma and Cologne.  She called it a personal preference.  Today's events not withstanding, Ryouga was not very happy about sharing with Ran-chan.  Her period not having been a problem since Nanking, she was more apt to put the hurt on him when she felt like it.  He managed a chuckle, however, thinking that his supposed generosity  would win him a quiet rest.

      "Ryouga?" He reddened.  That was so Akane's voice.  He whipped his head to the side, startled to see the Tendo girl smiling down at him.  She had a small bandage around her arm, exposed by her torn-off sleeve but looked positively angelic in every other respect.  He immediately stood and bowed.

      "A. . .Akane-san. . .  I never meant to hurt you it was all an accident I was only being selfish and I--"

      She laughed, punching him in the shoulder.  He stumbled back, giving her a small noise as a question of her actions.  "Gosh, calm down!  It's just a rope burn. . . I never really liked this tee-shirt." She made a cute face, smiling.  "Too tight."

      He nodded slowly, seeing exactly what she meant.  She was being awfully friendly.  "Ak--"

      She cleared her throat, looking to the side, slightly.  "Ryouga. . . if anyone else had thrown the fight for me, I'd beat the snot out of them.  But what you did was. . . it was sweet."

      He blinked, falling to the dirt.  "What?"

      She knelt after him, nodding enthusiastically.  "Yeah!  If Ranma lost to me on purpose, that'd be an insult!  But. . . you were really thinking of my feelings weren't you?" Ryouga stared back at her, confused beyond his ability to. . .well. . . blink.  She stumbled slightly, looking to the fire.  "Well. . . You knew the rope was weak and you knew your attack would loosen it up. . . Ryouga," she choked, "I'm so glad you did that!  I wasn't sure that I could beat you!"

      Ryouga just nodded, giving her an "Uh huh. . ."

      She bit her lip slightly, looking to the side.  "Ryouga, can. . . would you mind taking a walk with me?" He launched to his feet, looking around to make sure that _some_one saw this momentous occasion.  Everyone presumably in his or her tents, he let out a sigh but smiled.

      "Of course."

      Ran-chan sighed, stuffing her hands into her pockets.  It was victory after victory today and yet triumph was stabbing at her like an icepick.  Beating Shampoo was nothing but 'shoddy frauda,' or whatever it was called.  She got a brief joy out of beating the snot out of the girl but the circumstances surrounding the battle made her sure that she'd have rather not have been there in the first place.  She couldn't help but feel that she needed to apologize.  Again, that is.

      Ran-chan grinned, slightly.  "What's up with me?" She yawned a bit, folding her fingers together in front of her.  As she stretched, she brought her arms up and held them over her head, going up on her toes and cracking her back forward.  She dropped her hands, her ears suddenly perking to a snap.  "What do you want?"

      Ukyou shuffled from the shadows as Ranma turned to her, giving her a small wave.  "Hey."

      Ranma cocked her brow, crossing her arms.  "Followin' me?  I gotta piss," she lied.

      Ukyou rubbed her nose, stepping up to her.  "Look, I just want to apologize.  I've been weird this whole time."

      "Ucchan. . . " Ranma stepped back, leaning against a tree as Kuonji continued her advance.  "Um, look, don't worry about it.  We're pals, right?" She giggled uneasily, scratching her head.  "We girls are kinda--"

      Ukyou sighed, slapping her hand over Ranma's mouth.  "Shh.  I'm droppin' outta the pact." Ranma's eyes widened but she was unable to voice a question.  "Listen up, would you Ran-chan?  I. . . I know I've been _really_ weird on this trip.  But it's like this. . . I'm not used to seeing you all the time, for days at a time.  I liked that a lot, y'know.

      "But I also saw more than I wanted of your _other_ girls.  I thought I was the only serious one but. . ." She wiped at her forehead, laughing casually.  "But damn. . . Ranma, honey. . . I think I know your intentions, too.  I kinda realized that I never saw you acting the way you do all the time, s-so. . ."

      "Ucchan. . . ?"

      She didn't bother to wipe at her tears this time, simply letting her hands rest on Ranma's shoulders as her eyes watered the ground.  "God, I'm such a wuss. . ." She smiled at her, vaguely, blinking her vision back to a certain clarity.  Ranma opened her mouth to speak again but Ukyou shook her head.  "It's okay, honey, I know, even if you won't admit it." She suddenly leaned down, tipping Ranma's face up with her palms and sealed her lips to hers, a small touch finishing what would take hours for her to word.  She pulled back a few moments later, Ranma completely dead in shock.

      "I'll see you back at camp, kiddo." She gave her a blurry wink and let her go, Ran-chan's face still warm after Ukyou disappeared into the shadows of the night.

      "Wh. . . what the hell was that. . . ?"

      Ryouga nodded faintly as he and Akane returned from the forest, both falling silent.  "I. . . I follow.  Akane. . . thanks for telling me."

      She smiled at him, stopping before his tent as Ukyou walked slowly into the clearing.  "Thank you, Ryouga." He glanced up to see Ukyou's face in the firelight, startled by two wet streaks marking her cheeks.  She returned the gaze, smiling softly.

      "Ranma's off that way." Akane mumbled the name but Ryouga beat her to the punch, running off into the woods.  "What's with him?" Kuonji asked as she pressed her sleeves to her face.

      "I think he wants to play the messenger," Akane mumbled, blushing slightly.

      "I knew it."

      Akane looked away.  "Is that why you were crying?" Ukyou snorted.

      "_Don't _be a bitch." They were quiet, the night sounds of crickets exploding in volume before the fire cracked.  "And thanks for what you did.  You. . . you sacrificed Ranma for me."

      Akane shrugged, unzipping Ryouga's tent.  "I think I owed you. . . to thank you for understanding." Ukyou grinned grimly, turning to walk back to her quarters.

      "Whatever."

      Ran-chan slumped against her tree, her head smacking against the bark.  "What. . . the. . . hell. . . was . . . that. . ." She blew out a rush of air, bringing her head back once more to perhaps put her out of her confused misery when it instead touched a fleshy pad of hand.  She yelped as she was suddenly yanked up by her pigtail, her knees buckling before she could stand. "OUCH!!"

      "C'mon, Ranma, that's disturbing behavior." She froze, whipping her head around.

      "Ryouga!  What the hell are you doing here?!" He grabbed her by the shoulders, turning her to face him.  She flinched, feeling unusually familiar to this.  "Uh, don't do that."

      "What did you do to Ukyou?"

      Ranma stepped back, a sudden splash of moonlight spilling over her face.  "Wha?"

      "She was crying when she got back to camp."

      "Hey!" she hissed, shoving him off her.  "Ukyou was crying because'a nothing _I_ did.  She. . . " Ranma stopped short, puffing up her cheeks.  She let the breath rush through her nose and went quiet.  "Never mind.  What do you want?  You know how much stress I been through already?"

      "You're not alone," Ryouga growled, looking to the ground.  "Ranma. . . Akane wants to talk to you, you know.  You gonna jerk around much longer or should I go tell her you aren't available?" She hopped forward, racing into the trees and would have vanished had Ryouga not grabbed her by the collar.  "Slow down!"

      "Yikes, that hurt. . ."

      He tossed her back into the moonlight, hiding his expression in the darkness.  "Ranma. . . would you do me a favor?" Ranma was quick to nod, trying to move closer.

      "Well, yeah, of course man.  Why's everyone bein' so goofy?  I thought I was the screwy one, today." Ryouga managed to chuckle, pushing Ranma a tad once more.  He stepped into the moonbeam, a stubborn grin on his face.  "What do you want me to do?"

      Ryouga grabbed her by the back of the head, to which she gave a tiny eep, before he pulled her forward, pressing her mouth to his.  His eyes shut, he murmured into the kiss, tipping his head to the side.  It was rough, but Ranma could scarcely deliver her opinion on it.  Ryouga let her go, wiping at his lips as she fell back with a splash and a high-pitched squeak.  The sounds of a creek had been obvious but the closeness of it was ignored until Ranma was sitting in its cold stream.  Ryouga grinned, looking down at him.  "Mind giving that to Akane for me?"

      Wait a second, him?

      "R. . .Ranma-kun?" Ranma's particularly male voice filled the air afterward, his body hopping up to its feet.  He looked at Ryouga dumbly, sputtering.  "Y. . . you're a boy."

      "I'm a boy?"

      There was a pause before the two exploded in celebration, dancing up and down and through the trees.  "YATTA!  I'M FINALLY A BOY AGAIN!!" Ranma nearly giggled with delight as Ryouga ran after him, calling his name.  Did Ranma-kun just giggle?

      "Ranma, slow down!  Stop!  How the hell are you a boy?!  I swear to God, if you were a boy when I kissed you--"

      "No no!  I was a girl, I know.  But then, before I know it, I'm sittin' in that ice-cold stream!  And suddenly, look at me!" He gave Ryouga a little clap, smiling with glee.  What the hell was that clap?  "Who cares how it happened?  I'm a boy again!" Ryouga furrowed his brow and was about to pose another round of questions before Ranma threw his arms around him, mewling happily. 

      "Okay!  That's way too freaky!  Get off'a me!" Ryouga shoved him back as Ranma fell into a stance that scared ten years off his life.  "R-ranma-kun, put your hand down."

      "What?"

      Ryouga pointed, freaking out.  "Your hand, your hand!  You- _you're acting like a girl!_"

      "Huh?"

      Ryouga ran forward and slapped him across the face, watching his head whip to the side. "Sorry, but it had to be done." Ranma sucked his teeth, snorting at him.

      "Well fuck you too." He shoved Ryouga to the side, walking back towards camp.  "Now if I'm not mistaken, that tom-- Akane wanted to talk to me." Ryouga only had to glance once to see the twitch in Ranma's butt before he knew something had gone seriously wrong.

      "WAIT FOR ME!"

      Ryouga eventually chased Ranma down, terrified to see him run like he did.  His hand clamped over Ranma's mouth, Ryouga hissed at him.  "Don't move, you hear me?  Stay right here in this bush."

      "If you screw around with Akane--"

      "I'm doing the both of you a favor," he growled.  He shoved Ranma back down below the leaves and stepped further into the camp, rubbing his forehead with irritation.  If he was going to lose Akane, it was not going to be to some femmy-ass boy Ranma.  Ryouga dragged his palm down over her face, squeezing his chin.  That's right, he lost.

      "Man. . . why did I have to stumble over this goddamn trip?  I could be blissfully getting lost on some island. . . no Ranmas. . . no heartache. . ." He grinned.  "No Amazons." Pulling out a pot of water, he placed it over the fire and sat nearby as it approached a boil.  "Figures.  You take one life changing journey into China and the girl you love is bound to tell you that she has eyes for some cross dresser." Ryouga blinked as the shadows danced across his face.  "Ukyou knew it to. . . why else would shave have been crying?"

      Rubbing his head, he looked back to where Ranma had obediently stayed.  "Man. . . that smarts. . ." As he hunched over with a sigh, a small zipping sound tugged at his ear.  "I guess I'm a liar, Ranma. . ."

      "Ryouga?"

      He looked back over his shoulder, startled.  "A-Akane-san!"

      ". . . Did you ever find Ranma?"

      "Here I--"

      "Nope!" Ryouga shouted, whipping the steaming teapot into the brush.  It clanged off what Akane assumed was a rock -- a rock with an unusually high-pitched voice.  Ryouga glanced to Akane as she peeked sheepishly from his tent and thumbed to the bushes.  "She, uh, just got here."

      "What the hell. . . " Ranma mumbled as she climbed out of the brush, soaking wet.

      Akane gave her a queer look but asked for her by name.  "Ranma, can I talk to you?"

      The redhead instantly forgot about the bruise on her head and nodded, stumbling over and around the fire.  "Yeah, sure." She ducked into the tent without another word, Akane giving Ryouga a thankful nod.  The tent flap closed and Hibiki had to wonder if he had gone stir crazy. He sat back down by the fire when a voice suddenly picked up behind him.

      "Shampoo sorry, Ryouga. . ." His arm shot out and grabbed her bori-bori, his leg swinging out to trip her to the ground as she tried to walk towards Akane's new tent.  He grinned.

      "Don't even think about it."

      Akane finished zipping the flap, tapping on the material once she was done.  "Not exactly soundproof but I can't imagine that no one doesn't know what I'm gonna say," she mumbled, gazing back to see Ran-chan picking water from her ear and undoing her jacket with the other hand.  "'Cept you. . ."

      "What was that?"

      "Nothin'. . . " She scooted over, sitting across from Ranma as the redhead finished shaking out her clothes.  She sat, her jacket open and her boxers showing, looking like hell.  "Man, Ranma, this trip hasn't been good on your constitution."

      "Tell me that's not all you wanted to say."

      "Do yourself a favor and just be quiet," Akane said with an icy tone.  "I guess I'm not surprised.  You're juggling a week long tour of China with. . . some girls tearing for your heart." Ranma gave her a glance but shook it off.  Akane suddenly smiled at her, looking to the ground.  "Ranma. . . why did you get so worried when I wanted to fight Ryouga?"

      "Are you kidding me?" Ran-chan cried, leaning forward a bit.  "How am I supposed to react?!  Am I supposed to let him. . . gurk. . . no!" She sat back, crossing her arms.  "Y-you're my fiancée."

      "So it's about me being a slab of meat, or something?"

      "That's not what I said," Ranma mumbled.  "But you're right.  I feel like hell." They fell into silence, Ran-chan looking at her hands, idling with her fingers.  Akane watched her curiously, the pre-battle spectacle she had put on coming back to her mind.  She smiled again, Ranma's unusually quiet reserve almost charming.

      "You won't lose me to Ryouga, Ranma. . ."

      Ranma blinked, looking up.  She opened her mouth to speak but Akane held up a hand.

      "N-no, he knows.  I. . . I told him a little while ago.  It's like I've told everyone but you and I guess that's not very fair. . . " Her smile faded for a moment, her cheeks suddenly tightening.  "R-ranma," she mumbled, looking away.  "I can't keep stalling--"

      "NO!" Ranma shouted, scooting forward.  Akane was jolted out of her tears, looking at her with wild eyes when she suddenly placed a gentle touch to her lips, her finger dancing under her chin.  Akane fell back onto her elbows, feeling like a feather floating to the ground.  She wanted to freeze and enter dramatics but was lost in how soft the kiss was, eagerly returning the soft embrace.  Ranma leaned back, shakily putting a hand to Akane's cheek as every near miss was blown to bits by the reality of what had just happened.

      "I. . .I. . ." she stuttered quietly as her heart raced like a hummingbird, "I didn't wanna wait anymore. . ."

      Akane swallowed, watching her carefully.  "R-ranma--"

      "I love you," she whispered, shutting her eyes tightly.  For a moment she was sure she messed up, Akane unmoving and unspeaking as she sat below her.  Afraid to open her eyes, Ranma began a slow retreat before a hand tugged her down via the back of her neck.  Akane sighed against her ear, causing the redhead to shiver like it was thirty below.

      "I love you, too. . ." Allowing Ran-chan to pull back slightly, Akane beckoned her down again, pressing her lips to those for which she'd longed so much.

      Ryouga and Shampoo let their hands fall to their sides, unable to hear anything past the confessions that had erupted from the tent.  They exchanged a glance, a trace of a smile on Ryouga's face, a blur threatening his eyes.  "Ryouga not surprised, either?"

      "It's a bitch, ain't it?"

      Shampoo touched her middle finger to her eye, wiping at a rogue tear.  She laughed a bit, though, nodding.  "Aiya, she is." Ryouga looked away, chuckling like a mad man.


	6. Indecision helps

--

Chapter Six

"Indecision helps."

      "Kinda obvious in hindsight, isn't it?" Akane nodded as she set down a cup of tea, staring out over the cliff face and to the springs below. Behind them, sprigs and shoots of bamboo made a dense foyer for the forest, surrounding them in a semicircle. The overhang of the trees offered them shade as the hot sun began to rise, morning coming to pass with the squawk of birds.  Ryouga sat nearby, placing his mug down after hers.  "I dunno why I didn't see it." Ryouga laughed again. Akane was nearly thrilled to see him in such high spirits.  It had been hard to tell him that she loved Ranma and even harder to imagine how she'd deal with his reaction.  Seeing him anywhere near jovial made her feel better that her heart had always been with the redheaded girl staking out a guide back at the entrance to the Jusenkyou training grounds.  Genma had gone with her, not passing up his chance at a possible Spring of Drowning Man.

      "Well, I guess because you didn't have a reason to."

      "It was weird, Akane. . . he. . . she was able to say to me that she loved you.  She'd never been able to do that before." Akane blushed but bobbed her head along.

      "It's because she _was _a she."

      "That doesn't bother you?  That he was a girl when he finally told you?"

      "No," Akane mumbled, holding her hair back from a breeze.  "It doesn't really bother me -- girls are just more emotional and I kinda worry that if he hadn't had the chance to be a girl for so long, that he. . . she never would have said anything. . . " She huffed, punching the cliff face.  "I don't even know what _pronoun _to use!"

      Ryouga looked at her and bit his lip.  "That. . . uh. . . that reminds me." She nodded to him, holding up a finger.

      "Look, it's not I'm gay, I just--"

      "That wasn't it!" Ryouga cried, shaking his hands.  "Last night. . . Ranma. . . he turned into a boy."

      "What?!" Akane tried to hop up but Ryouga clamped down on her shoulder, holding her steady.  "How the hell did she go he?!"

      "Slow down!  We were. . . talking, and she just fell into some _cold_ water.  Akane, since you caught her with. . . that thing, has she been splashed with anything but warm?" Thinking back to day one, Akane slowly shook her head, a dumb spark in her eye. How did they miss _that?_  

      "Just hot 'n' hotter still. In the panic of his not changing. . . well. . . we didn't know _what_ to do.  Ryouga. . . are you serious?  _Cold_ water turns her into a he?"

      Ranma crawled up the cliff face at just that moment, waving cheerfully.  "Hey guys!  I talked to a guide and he's on his way.  There _is _a Spring a' Drowned Boy!  I'm a man sure as. . . sure as I'm a man." She grinned, taking a seat next to Akane.  "What'chu guys talkin' ab-WWAAGH!!" Ryouga suddenly gave her a douse of water, causing her to fall back, covering her face with a mild shriek.

      "Damnit, Ryouga, what the hell is your problem?!" Akane watched Ranma-kun sat up, soused, wiping the water from his forehead.  Akane gazed in terror, stone-still and white-eyed.  "Akane?" he asked softly, poking her in the arm.  She didn't respond so Ranma turned to Ryouga, sighing.  "Like, what the hell d'ya do to her?" He put his fist to his hip, quirking his brow.  Akane squeaked and fainted back into Ryouga's lap.  Ranma blinked as Hibiki stood, hefting Akane onto his shoulder.

      Ryouga glared at him, reaching out for his collar.  "You're coming with me."

      Cologne 'hmm'ed and poked at the black-haired boy's arm.  He flinched, watching her as she walked around him.  The gang gathered around, Akane still feeling rather woozy.  Ryouga patted her hand, telling her that it would be okay.  He looked back up, seeing Cologne hop back with a sigh.

      "Well, son-in-law, from what Ryouga told me, I get the feeling that you've transgressed further than I'd hoped you would." Ranma lifted a finger, digging around in his ear.  Cologne cleared her throat, calling him back to attention.  "Cut that out!  Do you understand what this means?"

      Ranma shook his head, shrugging his shoulders.

      "It means you're more girl than man, boy."

      The trees above rustled with the sounds of birds as they fled their nests and watchful posts, small animals lining the outside of the camp at the foot the Jusenkyou springs shooting away and deeper into the forest when a resounding "WHAT?!" came from every boy-girl, boy-pig, girl-cat and every otherwise girl there (Genma had, of course, run off to play elsewhere).  Ranma hopped to his feet before Ryouga pounded him over the head with a steaming teapot, willingly knocking her out cold.  The redhead dropped to the ground, crumpling like a damp marionette. 

      "What did you do that for?" Akane cried, kneeling down to give Ranma a few shakes.

      "I. . . I couldn't stand to hear him say anything when he's like that. . ."

      "It's true," Ukyou agreed.  She looked away, mumbling, "He sounded kinda 'faggy.'"

      "Faggy?!  Where do you guys get this stuff?" Akane protectively hugged Ranma while she came to, blinking slowly. Frankly, Ryouga's ability to hit her in the same place twice with a teapot was turning into an art.  Cologne had to practically dance and yell to get their attention again.

      "I didn't want to mention this lest I dampen your hopes about getting cured," she rasped.  "However, the extension of the Jusenkyou curse into which you've entered was not without an. . . end point of sorts." Shampoo gasped.

      "Grandma lie and not tell truth?"

      Ukyou rolled her eyes.  "Yes, that would be lying. . ." Shampoo glared back at her but persisted.

      "What she not tell us 'bout curse?"

      "Simply that an extended stay such as Ranma's will eventually become irrevocable. . . on a mental aspect.  I never once said that a dip in the spring would fix him mentally.  You all know that he's always been. . . well, not the most feminine woman." She chuckled, her laugh digging into Ranma's skin like a dull razor.

      "You. . ." She shook, throwing Akane's arms from around her, stalking up to the woman with a twitching eye as she continued.

      "I'd give you a few more days before the mental turnover is complete, but I must warn you. . . a dip in the Spring of Drowned Boy will do nothing but rip your brain apart.  It's up to you, son-in-law.  Either you become a girl in a boy's body or you stay a girl who can turn into a boy." Ryouga watched, speechless, unable to think about his own situation for a moment.  Shuddering, he came up to Ranma and patted a hand on her shoulder as Cologne suddenly cackled. "Maybe a full time girl, you like?"

      "You. . ."

      "D-don't take it so badly, Ranma. . . it's better than a pig, isn't it?"

      Ranma cracked him across the face so fast that even _she_ didn't see it.  Watching him fall to the ground, grabbing his jaw, she took a glance to her hand.  Everyone around took a step back, Akane watching her with large eyes.  Ran-chan mumbled something, looking back to Cologne before she pushed by Ukyou, ripping up dirt as she sped away.  "Excuse me. . ."

        "I figured I'd find you here." Ranma looked up, mocking whomever it was that stepped on the twig behind her.  "Akane, or Ryouga or whichever the hell one a ya's it is, I'm not in the mood.  I know what you're gonna say. . . 'Oh, Ranma, don't give up.  That isn't like you.  Oh, by the way, DIE!' So save it!" She kicked her legs as she sat on the cliff, watching the springs below. She squinted, trying to see what was moving around down there.  "Damn. . . why do you always think I'm givin' up?  That's never been like me 'n'it never will!" She snorted, gripping the earth with a shaky fist.  "I just wanna think." She turned back, pressing her shoulder to her eyes.  "O-"

      Cologne coughed, leaving on her staff.  "You done?"

      "Y-you!  What the hell are you doing up here?"

      "Ryouga was afraid you'd murder him and your woman. . . well, I was afraid her body would get the better of her." Ranma hopped to her feet, sniffing.

      "What's that supposed to mean?"

      Scoffing, Cologne bounced over, looking up to the redhead.  "Are you kidding?  A young girl is still a young girl.  I feared that she might foolishly convince you to become a man."

      "HEY!  I never stopped being a man, alright?!" Ranma lashed out, trying to kick at her, but quickly had a weight added to her head.  Cologne peeked down, grinning.

      "But you did start being a woman.  A _real_ one.  At this point, you only have one option and if you're considering _surviving,_ then you know the choice to be made." Ranma was silent, a boom of thunder hardly able to shake her from thought. The fronds above swayed with the definition of a brewing maelstrom.  "You know that, don't you?"

      "Yeah. . . So what if I do?" Cologne smiled grimly, tapping Ranma's knees with her staff.  ". . . You stupid little imp. . ."

      "Oh?  Some way to talk to your friend Shampoo's great-grandmother."

      Ranma reached up, swatting at the ghoul but she was far too quick, swiftly attaching herself to a nearby branch.  "YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!"

      "My, aren't you articulate."

      "You slimy, wrinkled freak!  You knew we wouldn't make it!" She punched the tree, causing it to crack and tip, roots torn from the soil.  Cologne just laughed, hopping back down to the dirt. 

      "Not quite, Ranma.  You were doomed from the start.  However, I figured that the longer you were a girl, the less vague your decision to change would be." Ranma blinked, Cologne nodding to her invisible question.  "Even after two days, you'd have been a fairly girly boy." Holding up her staff, she smacked Ranma on the head, forcing her to her butt.

      "Ouch!"

      "And can you imagine trying to change in the middle of your period?" The redhead went silent. "Ranma. . . I thought that your being a girl would give my great-granddaughter an edge. Frankly, she saw things in your female side that. . . less experimental girls wouldn't.  Of all people, I didn't think that Akane would be so well adjusted." She chuckled as Ranma watched her, perplexed.  "That was my error, however.  It never really occurred to me that Akane's seen plenty of your girl side and that she'd have had much more of a chance to love both Ranma-kun and Ranma-chan." She sighed, looking to the swirling clouds.

      "You concede. . . ?"

      "I concede.  A true martial artist knows what he or she wants. . . and as for Shampoo, she no longer intends to return to her tribe, so your engagement means little more than dust, now. . . Well done." Ranma nodded, smiling faintly as she climbed back to her feet.  "I'm still going to terrorize you, Ranma. If I can't goad you into marrying Shampoo, I will train the life out of you."

      Ranma grinned a bit, turning to walk back down to their camp. ". . . You're just lucky I got too mad for the Hiryu Shoten Ha."

      "Don't kid yourself, boy."

      As she and Cologne climbed down the rocks, a wild squeal went up into the air.  It had started to rain an unusually cold shower before they started their travel, Ranma trying to juggle the jobs of holding her jacket over her head, shivering, and nearly slipping on the rocks as she made her descent.  "That was Ryouga. . ." Cologne bounced down, landing on another stone when she suddenly pulled Ranma to the side.

      "DUCK!"

      "No, he's a pig—" _Smack!_

      P-Chan scrambled through the brush, tears spilling from his eyes, wild footfalls casing after him.  A sudden blue blur swept from the trees, white face pant dripping down from a particularly angry Amazon face.  Ranma gasped as P-chan neared, the huge girl raising her coral staff.

      "PIG DIE!!"

      "BWEE!!--" A strike of lightning suddenly flared in the sky, white incandescence pouring over the countryside.  As the thunder followed soon after, another crack resounded in the air.  The Amazon gave it no mind and brought her staff down to stop the piglet dead. She was arrested to a halt, however, as a streak of gray shot through the trees and smacked off the rod.  The rock fell dead to the ground, the Amazon's staff knocked two feet to the left.  The blue-haired girl looked around in a craze, her eyes burning red as another bolt of lighting seared the skies.  When she looked back to the path, the piglet was gone, the forest silent but for the sound of rain on the leaves.

      The Amazon howled into the downpour, smacking the ground with her rod.  "This not OVER pigtailed girl!  You friends, they mine!" She whipped around and stomped off, racing back for their camp.

      Ranma peeked out of the brush, glancing down to the little pig squirming in her grasp.  Her hand slipped from his snout as she held him up into the rain, glaring at him from beneath her coat.  "Explain, _right now._"

        For the third time as they watched their camp from the trees, Ryouga looked at Ranma and she returned the gaze with a slap across the face.  It was more than bad enough that she had to give up her clothes and share her jacket to keep him dry until they could get his umbrella, which, as they noted, was in a convenient pile with the rest of his clothes, without him having to see her chest.  Squeezing her legs together while she sat on her haunches, she crossed her arms over her bra.  "Listen, Ryouga, this is private property, now, you got me?"

      Hibiki snorted, holding her jacket sleeve over his head.  "Don't be a bitch."

      Growling, she grabbed him by the back of the neck.  "Don't call me a bitch."

      "Why?" he grunted, grinning.  "Don't girls like that kinda thing?"

      "Both of you shut up!" Cologne hissed, giving Ranma an extra hard wap.  She squeaked, rubbing her scalp with an ardor.  "All you need to do is get _clothed_, Ryouga.  Don't make it difficult."

      He murmured, looking up at the coat he held while Ranma took a quick survey of the group.  The Amazon who had them captive was busy building up a pit-fire, grunting slightly and swatting at the rain droplets that fell.  Luckily, they'd camped under such a thick canopy that Ranma could go out without worry of turning into a boy – Ryouga was not so secure.  As she looked down, she noted that her two ex-fiancées were almost whistling guiltily, barely fighting their bonds, – which had them lashed against some posts – trying their best to not look at Akane.

      "Wait, Ryouga, why is Shampoo not a cat?"

      "Oh, uh, I smacked into a tree and it all came down on top'pa me."

      ". . . Moron. . ."  Ranma's eyebrows curved as she looked at her fiancée, confused by the pale features and stiff facade. "Alright, then, Ryouga, clue me in.  What's with Akane?"

      He was silent.  Ranma smacked him.

      "Answer up!"

      "Alright!  Lay off!" Ryouga dropped his hands, letting the jacket drape over his head.  "The rain started coming when the Amazon girl sneak attacked up.  I was running to get my stuff when she decided to get me first.  I fell into this trunk and. . .  seconds later I'm P-Chan.  Akane. . . she saw it happen and wasn't any trouble for that blue-haired babe. . . When I looked back, she was chasing me down." He glanced back over, eyes accidentally falling south of her face.  Ranma sighed, not able to hit the poor guy.

      "This ain't your week."

      "Thanks for the sympathy," he muttered grimly.  Cologne beat them again, nearly shouting.

      "Enough!  Ranma, you're a good distraction." She gave her a shove, knocking her off the branch and down to the camp with a scream.  As they watched her land, Ryouga and the old woman looked at each other.  "Let's get you some fitting clothes."

      Ranma tumbled in the mud, half naked and her pride slightly bruised.  A sudden gasp sounded when she looked up, Ukyou and Shampoo watching her with a slight blush, Akane not able to see without pupils.  The Amazon was quick to turn, grinning fiercely.

      "Know you come."

      "Well, duh, here I am," Ranma mumbled, climbing to her feet and whipping some of the hair from her face.  The Amazon's smile suddenly faded, the giantess tipping her head in wonder. Ranma laughed evasively, covering her chest.  "Well, uh. . ."

      "It done.  No weapon fight." Ranma gasped suddenly when the Amazon quickly stripped her top, her chest bouncing free.

      "Waugh!" Ranma cried, covering her eyes.  "I'm not looking, really!!"

      "Ranma!" Shampoo yelled, pulling against her ropes.  "Is challenge to Amazons!  Present skin and declare complete hand-to-hand combat!" Ranma peaked through her fingers, seeing the topless Amazon lift her hands as Ryouga pulled on his pants in the background.

      "Great timing. . ." She grunted, stretching her legs.  "Alright, I'll go with you.  But I gotta know, if you're going to hunt me down to the ends of the Earth. . . " Ranma snapped up, cracking her back forward, her bra doing nothing to stop the jiggling.  "What's your name?"

      "Am Kondishi Naru."

      ". . . Did you say Conditioner?" The Amazon nodded defiantly, pointing to her.  Ranma looked to Shampoo with no humor in her features.  "You people have problems."

      "Ranma, we fight now!" Saotome held up a hand.

      "How d'we know who loses?" The Amazon grinned.

      "Who die first is loser." Ranma looked to Shampoo once more.

      "You people have _serious_ problems."

      "ENOUGH!" Before Ran-chan could turn back to her opponent, Naru shot forward, her heel cracking against Ranma's chin.  She yelped, skidding back through the mud, handfuls of dirt being shoved down the back of her boxers.  She hissed, climbing to her knees, seeing only a flash of white legs as Naru ran at her like a train.  Ranma screamed like a girl, diving into the air, narrowly escaping being bum-rushed.  That sucker-kick knocked off her concentration and it was hard to get back into the rhythm.  Of course, she had no trouble landing a punch to the Amazon's back.  Landing sprightly on her feet, Ranma turned, only to see a foot swinging back around to knock her head off.  Ranma gulped, dropping to the ground.

      As she fell back, she threw her hands up and cupped her palms around Naru's ankle.  The Amazon tried to pull her leg back but Ranma was already curling in the air, brought up by the force of the blue-haired girl's roundhouse.  She kicked her foot down, knocking off the Amazon's arm.  She grunting, swinging her other foot down and towards her face.  Grinning, the girl caught Ranma's ankle, allowing the redhead the foothold so that she may land her heel into the Amazon's back.  She cried out, crumbling to her knees.  Panting, Ranma hopped off her spine, landing on an umbrella.

      "You're gonna hurt someone, Connie-Connie Can-Can. I know we can talk about this." The Amazon chuckled back at her, climbing to her feet as she wiped the mud from her front.  Ranma's foothold shifted for a moment as Ryouga stared at the Amazon's chest.

      "Ranma, why is she topless?"

      She jumped off the perch, landing next to her pal.  "I think she's making fun of me."

      "No. . ." Ryouga looked back at hers to confirm.  "You're way bigger--" 

      _Smack!_

      Ranma walked forward, rubbing her hand as Ryouga fell to the ground.  Sweeping her hand back through her hair, she gave Naru a hard stare.  "Look, I don't make it a habit to go 'round killin' people.  I ain't gonna back outta this, but I also ain't gonna kill ya."

      "Then you make error.  You hurt honor, pride and respect tribe have for Naru.  You die or I die -- escape defeat of you or by village."

      Shampoo nodded again.  "Aiya, Ranma, is big deal."

      "Shit. . . " She tapped her forehead, looking as the Amazon crossed her arms, waiting.  "Well. . . bye!" Before the Amazon could blink, Ranma was gone.  Ryouga looked after the trail in the mud, a small cloud of mist far away on an exiting path.  He spun his umbrella, sighing, watching as the Amazon stomped after her.

      "Ranma. . . "

      Ryouga stepped out of her way, following her with his eyes as she ran off with a scream. Ukyou and Shampoo exchanged a glance, then looking at their tie-up mate, quaking like mad.  Akane was the first to speak up, the snaps of ropes sounding as she brought her arms up.  "THAT COWARD!!"

      Ranma-kun looked around as he yanked his bra off.  He'd made it to the springs and as he pulled his pants on, those that he'd happily grabbed on his attempt to flee, he struggled to think.  He could hear that Amazon tearing after him.  Was it just him or did he detect about four other footfalls?  He rubbed his chin, feeling a shadow fall over him in the rain.

      "Hey boy, nice to finally see you."

      "Hey, pop, was gonna s-- what the hell?!" He whipped around, instantly grabbing his dad by his gi.  "Where the hell you been?" Genma chuckled, pointing to the sky.

      "Pretty cold huh?  And no pandas in sight!"

      "You cured yourself. . ."

      "And so have you, it seems!  Well done, my boy! Now your mother will have no reason to see us dead!  It's good to be back after all these years, isn't it?" Genma chuckled, slapping his son on the shoulder, opening his mouth to welcome the cool downpour.  Ranma wasn't in as high spirits, shaking his head.  Genma asked, so Ranma told.  After finishing his two-minute version, Saotome stumbled back, slightly, almost falling into the Spring of Drowned Tiger before Ranma dived at him, knocking him into the mud.  Ranma tried to rationalize for him but Genma just grabbed him by the arms.

      "So you. . . _did_ pick Akane?"

      "I'm going to kill you, pop. . ."

      "It's alright, it's alright. You just have one last thing to do." Ranma blinked.

      "Yeah?"

      Fishing around behind him, Saotome pulled out his seppuku gear. "It's been nice knowing you—" Ranma kicked him in the head, growling.

      "Knock it off!"

      Genma suddenly grinned, his brow sloped in a sudden insight.  "Hold that though, my boy.  We _do _still have an Amazon to get off your tail."

      "You got an idea?"

      "We're at some cursed springs, aren't we?" As the father and son exchanged sly smirks, Ryouga was the first to run up, the rain having finally turning warm as the day approached noon.  Genma pointed to him as his son-turned-daughter climbed to her feet, beckoning him to approach.

      The Amazon finally broke into the clearing, pale streaks of paint still staining her face.  "You there!" she screamed, pointing to Ranma as she sat on one of the posts.  "Redhead girl!" Ranma pointed to herself, tossing her hand back out rather effeminately, letting it rest in the air.

      "Me?  Yeah, that'd be me."

      The Amazon laughed wildly, clapping her hands together.  "You give up?  No run?  Stay up there?"

      "Yeah.  Up here.  I have a proposition for you." Naru snorted, walking towards the battle posts.  "Death I thought was a little harsh but this is even harsher.  If you can knock me into that spring, you'll be the victor.  If I can do it to you, I get to leave." The Amazon looked over to where she pointed, seeing a sign mark the soft edge.  The pond rippled, the dirt around it unusually loose.

      "Fool, is Cursed Spring!  You dare play with Jusenkyou area?"

      Ranma grinned, scratching her head.  "Is worse than death, huh?  Going through life as a half-girl, half-_whatever?_" A bubble popped on the surface with an almost angry tone.  Naru growled, jumping up to join her bane on the posts.  "Good girl. . ."

      "Ranma, prepare be change. . ." She jumped up, Ran-chan following her, screaming into the rain.  "Kyaa!!" the two shouted, kicks and blocks flying back in forth in the air.  Ranma brought her knee up, pushing herself off the Amazon's thigh and landed on a post as Naru did the same with a hiss.  She rubbed her leg, grinning slightly.  "Ranma. . . "

      "That's my name. . ." They dove at each other again, Ranma carelessly flying overhead.  She swallowed, closing her eyes as she threw down a punch, wincing at how slow it had been, her wrist easily nabbed by her opponent.  She smiled up at her and whipped her around, tossing Ranma high into the air.

      "YOU LOSE!!"

      Ranma splashed into the spring, a balloon of water exploding upward.  The Amazon landed on a nearby post.  Akane suddenly rushed up, having seen the entire thirteen-second bout.  "RANMA!!" she screamed, racing for the pond as a small piglet crawled out of the water.  It coughed, collapsing on the bank, breathless.  Akane, speechless, scooped it up into her arms, crushing it to her chest.  "N-no. . . "

      The Amazon watched carefully, having been fully prepared to take the pig home as a feast.  The reaction of this girl, however, stunned the appetite right out of her.  Quietly, she hopped to another post, sighing.  "Ranma. . . good warrior." She clapped her hands together and suddenly, Akane was alone with the rain and with her fiancé-turned-meal.

      Genma walked from surrounding forest, patting her on the shoulder.  "N-no," she whispered again, hearing the little pig squeal a bit.  The water splashed again as Akane couldn't help but wail, her tears hidden by the falling rain.

      "Man, Akane, you need to get a grip."

      Since when could pigs talk?  She looked up, seeing Ran-chan wave to her from the pond, coughing slightly. She grinned as her fiancée stared in shock, holding the pig until it turned white.  "Hi!  This is just regular water.  I had to throw the fight but I at least won the battle." She laughed brightly as Genma sniffed, turning a fist to the air.

      "That's my boy. . ."

      Akane looked down, seeing the yellow bandana around the pig's neck.  "Ryouga?"

      Reluctantly, the piglet nodded.

      "EIII!!  I've never been happier to see you in my life!!" She clamped around P-Chan and pushed the air out of him, crying joyously.  Ranma watched, dripping and irritated, as the girl who practically stuck her tongue into her mouth manhandled her best friend.

      "Thanks for the welcome. . ."

--

      "Oh. . . G-god. . . R-ranma. . . stop. . ." Ryouga groaned once more, holding his arm to his eyes as he swallowed a lump out of his throat.

      "I must. . ." she whispered as the setting sun reddened her features. She glanced towards the hills with a blush, turning back to where Ryouga stood at the top of the slope a second later.  She got back to her knees, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.  "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you--"

      "Ranma, that's enough!  I would'a helped even if your dad hadn't made me.  Stop being a wuss." Ran-chan glanced back up, suddenly frowning.  She grunted, getting to her feet with a snort.

      "A wuss huh?" She looked around, picking up a bucket of water.  Ryouga sighed as she splashed him with it, wiping the cool droplets from his face with a sneer, colder water adhering him to his clothes.

      "You forget already, Ranma?" He grinned.  "One dip in the Spring of Drowned Boy and Ryouga is a man once more!" He pumped his fist, not even three hours into being complete again as Akane walked towards them.  "Shampoo and I are finally back to normal. . . kinda anti-climactic, huh?"

      Ranma sat down on a white-tipped rock, looking out to the pink and orange treetops.  "Doesn't matter to me." She looked down to where Genma and the other two were, watching the sun fall with their own interests occupying them. Namely, a picnic of ramen, okonomiyaki and sake. Go figure. Akane trudged up the grassy knoll, waving to her as the wind blew by.  She smiled and waved back down, nudging Ryouga with her other elbow.  "_I_ got what I came for." She sneered playfully, poking him in the ribs.  "How's it feel to lose her to a girl? Or _me_ for that matter?"

      Ryouga was silent but then laughed, slapping her on the back extra hard.  The smell of rice wine was still on his breath, the group still enjoying their small party that they started after Ranma had returned from her battle with Naru.  "Actually, it's not that bad."

      "I can't believe she didn't kill you when she found out you were P-Chan. She apologized ten times to me for gettin' mad at me about you. I figured you were _dead._"

      "So did I, but if she does have some issues, I guess she'll take 'em out on _some_body." He grinned. "Good luck."

      "Shaddup."

      There was a slight pause. "Ukyou made a move on me."

      "She was drunk."

      "So am I."

      Akane tripped on her way up the hill, causing Ranma to hop up and run down to her, Ryouga slowly walking down behind.  She skidded next to the black-haired girl as she turned over onto her back.  Groaning, Akane rubbed her back.

      ". . . So is she."

      "Huh?" Ranma grinned, offering her hand.

      "Forget it, klutz." The two of them watched as Ryouga walked by, winking back, going to join the others at the bottom of the hill.  They watched him settle down, shirking away as Ukyou suddenly pawed at him.

      "So you're not gonna do it, huh?"

      Ranma shook her head violently as she sat back on her elbows.  "No way.  Don't tell me you haven't seen it, Akane.  Cologne's totally right – I'm a girl now.  I don't wanna screw up my brain with some body that ain't mines no more. . .  Besides," she grinned, suddenly sliding over to bump shoulders with her – as only her mind called her – beloved, "I can be a guy if necessary.  And I really got used to this bein' a girl thing."

      Akane went 'pft', edging away.  "Just remember that 5 days outta the month I'll probably hate you even more. . . "

      Ranma shrugged.  "I kinda like the way you hate me, too." With a bit of a quiver, she put her hand down on the girl's.  "It won't bother you?" Akane swayed slightly, also hefting her shoulders.

      "What did Ryouga call you?  When. . . when my hair got cut?  Cute 'n' huggable?"

      "Well, yeah, but--"

      Akane suddenly wrapped her arms around her, resting her head on Ran-chan's chest.  Ranma jerked but quickly relaxed, placing a hand on Akane's head with a bit of a start.  "He was right. . ."

      "A-ahh. . ." Ranma sighed softly, closing her eyes with a smile.  When she opened them again, Akane was looking her in the eye.  Ran-chan tipped her head to the side when Akane pushed forward, giving her a soft little kiss.  She smiled at her afterward, poking Ranma in the forehead.

      "You little perv."

      Ranma grinned back at her.  "Well it _would_ take some tomboy like you to kiss a cute, soft 'n' huggable girl like me." Akane fell silent, Ranma hearing Ryouga yell at him from down the slope.  The redhead looked up innocently, scratching her cheek.  "Nm. . . uh. . . really cute. . . tomboy. . ."

      Smiling, Akane hugged her again, Ranma's elbows collapsing so that they fell back onto the grass.  It was a little damp, but Akane nuzzling into her front made that all feel better.  As the two went quiet, Ranma looked up to where the stars began to peek from the purple sky, a dark blue beginning taking over a rubicund end. Mindlessly running her fingers through Akane's hair, she watched the pinpoints of light shine with the moon, the sun slipping out of sight and below the mountains.

      "Why do I think that we forgot something. . .?"

--

      Back in Nerima, Mousse climbed out of his hot bath, memories of being a duck for three days making him shiver.  "Where did everyone go, anyway?" He saw a broom in the corner and immediately ran to it, hugging it to him.  "SHAMPOO!!"

The end.

Oh, you all hate me, don't you?  Ukyou was too mean, Shampoo was too go-alongy, Ryouga was an ass. . . Pft!  That's the thing about OOC, kids, if it's justified, it can work.  Frankly, I think I gave some damn good reasons.  And actually, Ryouga can be a huge jerkface. Don't tell me I'm wrong – I _read_ volume 22 in Barnes and Noble, today. [Huffs.] Canon isn't the only way to write, damnit. ^^ It's good for. . . Tenchi Muyo.

Beyond that, please tell me what you thought!  When I began, I had no idea as to how it would end and I kinda surprised myself.  If anything, I expected Ranma to at least be a boy when they first kissed. 

AGH!  I ITCH LIKE CRAZY! 

Now, I still owe you about two more lemony side stories.  Back to work!

--

e-mail: Mike256bit@hotmail.com

aim: Mike256bit

icq: 24584198

home: 

[07.22.03]


End file.
